The Potters' Curse Part I : The Potter's Curse
by TheWordsIWrite
Summary: Maci Morton has been friends with James Potter from the moment she collided with him on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. Along with Louis Weasley and Chase Reid, they started N/A, their generation's Marauders. Now six year later James, Maci, Chase and Louis begin a year that will change all of them for the better and for the worse. (Book 1 of THE POTTERS' CURSE TRILOGY)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Where it All Began**

"James Sirius Potter please stop running around the house like a madman and come down stairs for breakfast!" Ginny shouted up the stairs to her eleven year old son.

"Mum I'm not running around the house like a madman." James said as he appeared at the top of the staircase, "I was just…checking my trunk."

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Sang Lily dancing down the stairs, "He was messing up his hair because there are going to be girls at Hogwarts,"

"I was not!" James exclaimed making a grab for his little sister, who darted behind their mother, "I wasn't." He repeated a pouty look crossing his young features.

"Well whether you weren't or you were you still need to come eat breakfast." Ginny chided, scooping Lily up and into her arms, "And you missy need to get dressed. We have to take your brother to the station."

"Aww mum do I have to? Can't I stay home with Al?" Lily whined, opening her eyes wide in her best puppy dog expression.

"Nope because Albus is coming with us," Ginny told Lily putting her down and pointing up the stairs, "Now go. Get dressed."

"But Mum," Lily tried to no avail.

"It's not a bad trade of Lils," Albus piped up from his spot at the dining room table, "We drop him off now and we're rid of him for a whole year." Al's tone was borderline dreamy until his brother through a piece of toast at him.

"James." Harry scolded, putting his paper down and looking at his eldest son, "We don't throw toast at each other." James just rolled his eyes and continued to munch on his remaining piece of toast. Once his father's paper went back up James tossed a chunk of egg at his brother.

"Dad he's doing it again!" Albus whined, wiping the slime from the egg of his cheek and glaring at his older brother.

"Tattletale!" James shouted at his brother, aiming to throw strawberry at Albus this time.

Harry let out a long sigh. It had been a long time since he had been able to read his paper in piece, about eleven years to be precise. Still that was the payment he made for having children, "James are you eleven or are you five?" Harry questioned.

"Hey, I'm five and I don't throw food!" An indignant Lily exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring up at her father.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Harry apologized, leaning down to plant a kiss on Lily's nose, "James are you eleven or four?" He repeated once he had sat back up.

"Eleven." James grumbled under her breath.

"Well then maybe you should act like it?" Harry suggested and James nodded, "Now what do you say we go play a little quidditch before you leave?"

"Harry no we only have an hour and there is still so much to do." Ginny told her husband in a frustrated tone of voice, but to no avail. All three of guys were already out the door.

"Men." Lily said shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"What?" Ginny asked, smiling bemusedly down at her little red headed daughter.

"Men. It's what Aunt Hermione says whenever Uncle Ron or Daddy does something she told them not to." She explained matter of factly, before tottering off after her father and brothers.

The Potter family made it to the train with only one tantrum from Lily, two fights between James and Albus and three incidents where Ginny had to shout at the children to behave, so all in all the trip wasn't that bad. When they reached the station they were bordering on late, so much so that most of the Weasley children had already been placed on train, leaving only the adults and under age siblings. James had put his trunk on the train and said goodbye to his siblings and mother. Now Harry stared down at his oldest son, who looked about ready to explode from excitement. He remembered that feeling. In fact he missed that feeling from time to time.

Sighing Harry kneeled down beside his son, so he could look him in the eye "James remember you have to visit Hagrid at least once a week or else he'll get upset, you don't have to worry about Peeves because I'm pretty sure he'll love you and for god sake do not challenge anyone to a duel before you've learned how, alight?" Harry questioned his son who was looking anxiously off towards the train, "Alright?"

"Yeah dad," James said, it was obvious that he was only saying the words so his father would let him run off to the train, but Harry kept him there for a another minute.

"Hogwarts is going to be like your home for the next seven years, I know it was mine. So make have fun and don't just stick with your cousin's, branch out and make friends. Okay?"

"Yeah dad." James repeated, this time he sounded as if he was really paying attention.

"Alright." Harry murmured, "Alright. I love you James." He reached up and hugged his son. When he let go James immediately shot off in the direction of the train.

As soon as he stepped on the train James began looking around. He had been waiting for the day for forever and was practically jumping up and down. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the presence of his cousin, Dom, beside him.

"Cool it James." Dominique instructed James as if she could read his mind and James stuck his tongue out at the blonde, "Let's find Louis. He said he'd grab a compartment for us."

They spent a couple minutes walking the train before they found Louis, standing outside an empty compartment. Dom immediately went inside the compartment, not even acknowledging her brother's presence.

"How was your-" James began, coming out of the compartment after dropping his bag inside, but he was interrupted by a collision with someone. A very, very short someone. The girl he had knocked into tried to gain her balance and fell into Louis.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking up into Louis' face, her eyes wide.

Hearing the girl's stumbling apology a smirk played across James' face. "It was my fault." He spoke up and she whipped around to face him. He got a good look at him then and had to force his jaw to not drop. She was beautiful with fiery red hair and see green eyes.

"Yah it was." The girl told James, "You should learn to watch where you`re going."

"Watch out James. This one looks as if she might bite." Louis spoke up from behind James.

"Shut it Louis." James told him and smirked at Maci. "I`m sorry." James apologized to Maci. "You`re right I should learn to watch where I`m going, but lucky me I managed to bump into such a beauty."

Maci rolled her eyes and Louis chuckled, "Don`t mind him. James has been in permanent flirt mode since he was two and has been perfecting that smirk for about as long." Louis told Maci and she laughed and Louis continued, "Let me guess you're a first year." Maci nodded and Louis` smile grew, "I could tell you have that deer caught in head lights look. I`m Louis Weasley, second year and that over there is my butt headed cousin, James."

"Maci Morton." Maci introduced herself to the two boys, "And I do not look like a deer caught in head lights."

"Sure you do." Louis casually informed her, "Your eyes are all wide and your face has that expression of wonder and terror that all first years have."

"My eyes are wide because some idiot just smashed into me and my face does not have a look of terror on it!" Maci exclaimed stubbornly, resting her hands on her hips and her delicate features fixing into a determined scowl.

"Oh no Louie!" James said in mock terror, "We have another Dominique on our hands."

"Who`s Dominique?" Maci asked, her look of indignation falling away for a moment to be replaced by one of confusion.

"That would be me." A high, clear female voice came from behind Louis. The compartment door, slid open and Dom stepped out. James glared at her, she always ruined all of his fun.

"That`s my sister. She`s a first year as well." Louis told me, jerking a thumb in the direction of the stunning blonde.

"Are you two going to continue flirting with the poor girl or you going to invite her into the compartment, where may I remind you, you could quite possibly continue flirting with her?" Dominique scolded the boys, then turned to Maci said, "But then again you'd be trapped and couldn`t escape these two morons."

Maci laughed, "I think I`ll take the chance and sit down." Dominique nodded and reentered the compartment, with Maci following her. The two girls sat down across from each other in the two window seats. James was the first to follow, shoving past Louis and throwing himself down on to the plush red seats of the train. He tilted his head back so it rested against the dark wooden paneling of the compartment`s walls and flung his legs onto the remaining seats in front of him. Following James` lead, Louis proceeded to take up just as much space as his cousin.

"So Maci, Muggleborn, Half-blood or Pureblood?" James asked Maci and Dominique scowled at her cousin`s rudeness.

"Half-blood. Mum is a muggle and my dad is a wizard." Maci informed the group and they all nodded. "What house?" She asked when the awkward silence stretched too long.

"Gryffindor." Louis said being the only one who had actually been sorted. He and James looked at each other and said in unison, "Where dwell the brave at heart." The two boys cracked up, while Dominique just rolled her eyes.

"Family joke." She explained to Maci, "Really old and overused family joke." She added, scowling at James and Louis.

"What about you? What house do you want?" Louis asked Maci once he and James managed to control themselves.

"I`m scared to say anything else besides Gryffindor now!" Maci exclaimed jokingly and the others laughed.

"I swear I`ll hold James back if you choose a different house. " Louis promised Maci, holding up his right hand as if he was taking an oath, "Unless it`s Slytherin. Then I will be forced to throw you off the train." His face broke into a smile, so Maci would know he was kidding.

"Okay. Be prepared to hold James back." She informed Louis and he jokingly half rose, "Ravenclaw."

James made a slight sound of indignation in the back of his throat, but didn`t rise to attack Maci. Dominique nodded, "I`m right there with you." She told Maci and they high fived each other.

"My own cousin! A traitor. The horror, the pain, the betrayal!" James exclaimed, clutching his heart as if he was in real pain.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

After the long train ride and what seemed to be an even longer boat ride Maci, James and Dominique finally reached the school. Louis, being a second year, was blessed with the ability to ride in the carriages and had arrived at the castle long before the trio of first years. Prof. Longbottom, who was Gryffindor`s head of house, met the group of first years in the entrance hall. Once he had greeted them, Prof. Longbottom led the group into Great Hall, where the rest of the school waited. At the front of the large room a rickety three legged wooden stool sat, with an old battered leather hat placed atop it.

A stately woman, who Maci assumed to be the head mistress, stood. The Head Mistress must have been a beauty when she was young. Now, however, her face was riddled with wrinkles that only age could bring on and her hair was the color of unpolished silver. Her lips were pressed in a thin line as she surveyed the masses of students that were before her. "To those who have been here before: Welcome back and to those whom are here for the first time: Welcome. For those who do not know me I am Prof. McGonagall, Head Mistress here at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." She paused for a second, and then continued, "Now let the sorting begin. Nev- I mean Prof. Longbottom if you would."

It seemed a short time before Maci heard her name being called. Walking up to the stool she was aware of the many eyes on her. Maci didn`t mind being the center of attention, in fact she rather enjoyed it, but there were so many people, so many strangers, all of them with their attention fixed on her. Once she reached the splintering stool, Maci pulled herself atop it. As the withered hat was placed on her head, Maci felt something change in her head. She wasn`t sure what it was, like there was someone or something probing her thoughts.

_ 'Excuse me this is my head. Get out.' _She thought.

_ 'Spirited. Don`t get your nickers in a twist, I`m just trying to see what house you belong in.' _ The thing inside her head, which Maci assumed to be the hat, said in an amused tone.

_ 'Heck to the no.'_ Maci informed the hat.

_ 'Hmm you are quite the courageous one aren`t you. You like to be in control of the situation don`t you? Maybe Gryffindor is the place for you'. _The hat continued, ignoring Maci`s protests.

Maci had begun to realize why the other first years had looked so scarred sitting on the stool with this creepy old hat on his head.

_ 'I heard that.'_ The hat told her and Maci winced. She had forgotten it could hear her thoughts. _'So obviously not a Ravenclaw. You have the brains, it`s applying them that you need to work on. What about Hufflepuff? You are loyal, but the question is whether you are hardworking? Hmm? I see that if you set your mind to something you will work at it, but I think we can attribute that to stubbornness.' _

As the hat rambled on in her head, Maci glanced at the Gryffindor table, where Louis sat. He was immersed in a murmured conversation with the teal haired boy to his left, but he was looking directly at Maci. When Louis caught her eye he smiled and mouthed "Not Slytherin.' And then winked at her. Maci blushed and the hat chuckled.

_ 'Maybe Gryffindor is where you belong.'_ The hat teased, causing Maci to flush and then scowl_. 'Alright, Alright. I think I have made my decision. You will grow most in…"_

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out. Relieved Maci slid off the stool and walked quickly to the table. Louis scooted over and Maci sat in the place he had made for her. Louis gave her a congratulatory one armed hug and shook his head. "

"I knew you were a Gryffindor. With the way you told James off." Louis chuckled. Maci beamed at the praise. Now that she was seated at a table, she felt as if she really belonged here at Hogwarts.

Their talking was interrupted by the name "Potter, James" Being called. Practically sashaying, James made his way up to the stool and hopped up onto it. The hat was placed on his head and sat there…and sat there…and sat there. As the hat was sitting on his head James` face began to change from cocky to what looked to be fear. Maci couldn`t believe her eyes, she had only known James for a short amount of time, but in that time she had gathered that not much phased him.

Finally the hat called out "Gryffindor." And a relieved James hopped off the stool and hurried to the red and gold table. Louis clapped his cousin on the back before turning back to watch the sorting.

Eventually it was Dom`s turn to get sorted and she strode up to the stool with an air of dignity and grace that only Dom could pull off. The hat sat on her head for a few moments before announcing to the room, "Ravenclaw." Dom descended from the stool and made her way to the cheering Ravenclaw table. There was a strawberry blonde haired girl seated at the table, who waved Dom over.

Louis noticed Maci staring at the two girls, "That`s our older sister Victoire. She`s a fifth year and a prefect." Louis rolled his eyes, "I swear I would think she was adopted, if she didn`t look so much like dad. Other than that though, she`s more like Uncle Percy`s kid then my parents." Maci nodded as if she understood, but the only bit she had actually understood was the prefect bit.

While Maci had been lost in thought the sorting had been completed and food had appeared on the tables. After everyone had served themselves, Louis raised his glass. "I propose a toast. To a new school year."

"To us" James added raising his glass and gesturing with the other hand at Maci, Louis and himself. "The new Marauders."

"What are the Marauders?" Maci asked James. There were gasps from all around her and James shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"You are a disgrace." He informed her in a very serious tone, "But I shall tell you anyways. The Marauders were a group of highly intelligent Hogwarts students who took it upon themselves to entertain their peers with antics of the utmost hilarity." The tone James took on as he proclaimed this was so pompous that he had his friends in hysterical laughter.

"Do you even know what those words mean Jamie?" Louis questioned his cousin after he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Yes!" James exclaimed sounding indignant, "And one of them was my grandfather, the very one I am named for."

"Of course." Maci muttered under her breath.

Not deterred James continued, "So as a matter of tradition I must start a group such as the one he began in his Hogwarts years."

Maci nodded understanding James' though process, "And what are we gonna be called?"

"How do you know you will even be allowed in this exclusive group?" James questioned her, smirking.

"Because," Maci began spearing a piece of steak on her fork, "You are gonna need someone who is charming and intelligent." She paused to chew and then continued, "And that is where I come in."

"Hey I'm intelligent!" Louis exclaimed acting as if he was wounded by her words.

"No you're a pretty face." Maci rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well on of them at least." She added thoughtfully.

James nodded agreeing with fiery red head, "Okay so how many members should we let in?" He asked her in an "if you're so smart" tone.

"How many were in your grandfather's groups?" Maci inquired.

"Four." James answered.

"Well then we'll stick be tradition and have four members. Now obviously there are only three of us and Dom's in a separate house so she's out. If you two want to go recruit someone else or whatever just makes sure to run him by me first. Oh and I think the group should be called N/A. It stands for Not Accessible on official paper work and stuff." Feeling as if the topic had been discussed enough Maci turned back to her dinner.

"I think your group has just been taken over before it was even started." Louis whispered to James, who dramatically began banging his head on the table.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"I would now like to call to order the first meeting of N/A." James said, delinquent grin firmly fixed on his place, "First order of business guys this is Chase, he's going to be our fourth member. Chase, Maci, Louis." He introduced the group, pointing at each one in turn.

"Hey." Chase nodded at the other two.

"How do we know he's got what it takes?" Maci asked and Louis snorted.

"What are we some organized crime rink. It's not rocket science." He told Maci, who simply gave him a scathing look, worthy of his Aunt Hermione.

"It might not be rocket science but we certainly don't want some guy who's going to go and squeal on us, do we?" Maci questioned Louis, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Pranking is a delicate art." James agreed, nodding his head, "But we can Chase here. We were in potions earlier today and Prof. Carizzo was getting on some poor girls case. So when the old bat came around to check Chase's potion, Chase here oh so casually slips some Powder of Bopty, which can be explosive when mixed with the wrong ingredients, into his own cauldron and boom, she got a face full of goop."

Louis let out a low whistle, "Impressive, did you get detention?" He asked Chase.

"Nope, she sent me to Prof. Longbottom and I told him I had no idea that I had used the wrong powder. He let me off the hook, with a warning to read the labels on ingredients before I put them into potions." Chase told the group.

James looked from Maci to Louis, "So what do you guys think? Is he in?"

Maci looked Chase up and down, "I really wanted there to be another girl in the group…" She said reluctantly.

"Oh c'mon Mace," Louis coaxed slinging an arm around Maci's shoulder, "Who needs girls when you've got us."

Flushing at Louis' action, Maci finally nodded, "Okay, he'll do I suppose." She muttered.

"Great!" James exclaimed, "Now onto the next order of business. We need something big to announce our presence in the school, something loud, something messy!"

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**THE SORTING OF JAMES SIRIUS POTTER:**

_(_A/N: _I originally wrote this whole chapter in James' P.O.V but then decided I liked it better using Maci's! But OI had already wrote James' time with the sorting hat so I decided to share it with you all for the heck of it.)_

"Potter, James." Prof. Longbottom called out and James strutted up to the stool. The excitement practically rolled off of him. However that excitement went away real fast as soon as the hat began talking.

_'Wow Mr. Potter you are much like your dad.'_ James' face paled.

_'No I'm not.'_ He thought right back, but even in to him it sounded shaky and fake.

_'You cover it up well, but on the inside you have the same heart, the same hero complex, the same love and need to defend people. You and your father are quite similar. '_

_ 'I am nothing like my father.' _James repeated_._

_ 'Believe me you are. You need to stop being so closed off and covering yourself up with all that bad assness. Cause you could be so much more than that.'_

_ 'No I couldn't be. Stop saying that.' _James snapped, but at the same time his eyes widened at the thought that someone saw through his disguises_._

_ "You say you want me to stop but I can feel the need you have of being accepted by your father.'_

_ 'I don't give a crap about what he thinks.' _James argued.

_ 'Yes you do. You are a brave boy, but in other ways you are a coward.'_

_ 'I am not!' _James insisted_._

_ 'But you wouldn't do anywhere else, so…GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat called out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Through The Years**

**1rst Year:**

It was only two weeks into first year and already Maci was already homesick. None of her friends understood. James and Louis had all their cousins and siblings and Chase…well as far as Maci could gather Chase didn't have much of a home to pine for. It wasn't that Maci didn't enjoy being at Hogwarts, on the contrary she loved. All of her free time had spent exploring the elaborate halls and rolling grounds the school.

That was how, on this particular sunny Saturday morning Maci found herself strolling in the fields behind the castle. James, Louis and Chase had decided to stay in and do god knows what, but Maci had politely excused herself from the common room escaping out into the sunlight. While it's warm red walls and comfortable overstuffed furniture was nice, sometimes it could almost be suffocating, surrounded by all those people.

Coming across a grove of willow trees that sat resided beside a small steam Maci ducked inside the confines of the branches. Slowly turning in a circle she admired how the trailing branches of the trees fell around her, creating a leafy room. Picking her way over to one of the trees Maci rested her back against its thick trunk.

Through branches Maci could see Hogwarts. From this distance it looked small, like a child's play toy. Maci could almost imagine a little girl kneeling down beside the castle, unhooking a latch and pulling it open. She would pick up a tiny figurine from inside and make it climb the turrets that spiraled into the sky or maybe it would explore the dark, dank dungeons that sprawled like labyrinths below the floor.

To the far right of the castle Maci could just see the memorial that had been erected on the grounds as thank you to all those who had fallen in the Final Battle with Voldemort. The sun beat down on the white marble and Maci knew from experience that if she had been close enough to see the names they would be glowing.

As Maci lay there beneath the shade of the Willow Grove, with the babbling stream in front of her, her mind began to wander and she started thinking about home. Today the first memory that came to mind was the day she received her Hogwarts letter…

_ Maci sat in her silver and neon green egg chair, that hung from the equally neon green ceiling of her bedroom in her family`s upscale loft in London. Gently pushing against the worn wooden floor boards, Maci sent her chair spinning in gentle circles. Repositioning her left foot so it rested on her right leg and letting the other foot dangle aimlessly, Maci continued reading the book she held in her lap. Just as she had gotten comfortable with the spinning, Maci heard her name being called from somewhere in the flat. _

_ "Yes?" Maci shouted back, stretching her right leg so her foot touched the ground and stopped the steady turning of the chair. Popping the single ear bud she had in out of her ear, Maci`s world which had just been filled with the sound of One Direction's voices, now went silent as she listened for a response._

_ "Your letter just arrived." The loud and boisterous voice of her older brother, Grant, came from somewhere on the other side of Maci`s bedroom door. Within a moment of hearing this Maci had jumped out of her chair, sending it flying in violent circles. Sprinting down the hall, Maci came skidding to an abrupt halt in front of Grant, who stood letter in hand and a devious grin on his face. _

_ "Give it to me!" Maci exclaimed, trying to grab the letter from her brother`s hand. Whipping the letter out of his sister`s reach, Grant dangled the letter just about her head. Maci, who had taken after their mother, was cursed with a petite build. Grant on the other hand had followed in their father`s footsteps with his broad shoulders and tall build. Standing six foot one at age seventeen, Grant towered above most of the students and teachers at Hogwarts._

_ Hogwarts, the reason Maci was jumping up and down like a five year old to reach a letter that was a good foot out of her reach. You see Maci had been waiting for this letter, her letter, ever since she had gotten her powers at age six. Inside the envelope that Grant held so carelessly in his hands was her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. _

_ "Do you want the letter?" Grant asked Maci, the devious smile still scrawled across his handsome features._

_ Maci pushed her disheveled auburn hair out of her face, exposing her bright sea green eyes which were burning with frustration. "Yes. I would like MY letter." She managed to get out through gritted teeth. _

_ "What`s the magic word?" Grant asked, his sea green eyes, which were a shade darker than Maci`s, were sparkling teasing laughter._

_ "MOM! Grant is-"Maci screamed at the top of her lungs, but was cut off by Grant`s right hand clamping over her mouth._

_ "Fine." Grant muttered, removing his hand and giving Maci the letter._

_ "Grant is what Maci?" Their mother, Anabella asked, appearing in the entrance to the hallway, a dish towel in one hand and a dripping plate in the other._

_ "Nothing mum." Maci told her mother, smiling sweetly up at Grant, an expression of victory on her face._

_ "Is that your Hogwarts letter?" Anabella asked, gesturing towards the envelope Maci now had clutched in her hand with the dripping plate and flinging water droplets in every direction. _

_ "Yep." Maci informed her mum happily, "And now I am gonna take it back to my room and open it." Maci half ran and half skipped back to her room. Flinging open her hot pink bedroom door, Maci bounded across the room and landed on her neon blue comforter which was still crumpled from the previous night's sleep. Swiftly she tore open the envelope and tossed it aside, allowing it to flutter onto the ground. Unfolding the thick parchment, Maci held the letter in her hands and her eyes taking in the words. After finishing the last sentence, she flew up out of her bed and began conga lining around her room with her hands on an invisible partner`s shoulders. "I`m going to Hogwarts. I`m going to Hogwarts. I`m going to Hogwarts." Maci sung as she continued her absurd congaing._

A sigh escaped from between Maci's lip and for about the thousandth time she wished Grant was here with her at Hogwarts, instead of training to be a healer at St. Mungo's'. Her brother would make this whole experience ten times easier. If Grant were her he would regale Maci with tales of their childhood to cure her homesickness. _'But he wasn't here,'_ Maci reminded herself, '_and he wouldn't want me moping around wishing he was.'_

After a while longer Maci picked herself up off the ground, brushing off her school skirt. With one last look around the grove she pushed the willow branches apart and stepped back out into the sunlight. Making a mental note to remember this spot Maci began the treck back to the castle which, with each step, began to look more and more like real castle and not a child's play toy.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"If I have to do one more 24 inch paper for Carizzo I swear I am going to jump into the lake and let the squid drown me." Chase announced slamming down his parchment and quill. The school year had flown by at an almost frightening pace and now Maci's, James' and Chase's first year was almost over. They only had one more week, full of finals and nerve wracking hours of studying, left to go and for once this year James and Chase were taking school seriously. In an effort to continue this new found scholarliness N/A had elected to study in the first year boys' dormitory, to avoid the loud and overcrowded common room and library.

The room in question was big enough to hold five beds (For that was how many first year Gryffindor boys there was that year), five night stands, five dressers and three closets. The beds were four poster twin beds, with red and gold curtains hanging around them, curtains which were currently pinned back as they normally were during the day. The floor which Maci and Louis sat on was worn and the planks were made of oak. Near the end of Chase's bed was a scorch mark, which James dad had told James was made when he was at Hogwarts.

Apparently Seamus Finnegan, the father of Jacob Finnegan a boy a year about Louis, used to have a problem with blowing things up, meaning it happened to him often and not intentionally. So one time in first year Seamus had been practicing a spell, Mr. Potter hadn't specified which one, and he happened to be standing at the foot of his bed. After Seamus had finished the spell his bed caught fire. Even though the boys managed to put out the fire and repair the damage to the bed none of them seemed to be able to fix the floor. Not even someone who James called Aunt Hermione could fix it.

"If you think your essays miserable now, then you are crewed for the rest of your Hogwarts career." Louis informed Chase, who groaned and flopped dramatically on his bed.

"Stop whining Chase at least your decent at potions. I am going to fail this final and then mum will make me study all summer or she'll take away my broom." James shuddered at the thought.

Maci coughed loudly and all three guys' heads turned to look at her, "I hate to interrupt this little complaint fest, but I need to know your guys' middle names."

"Sirius." James answered immediately and Maci rolled her eyes.

"I know that." Maci snapped, "I was talking about Chase and Louis' middle names." She turned an eye on them, "So, spit it out?"

"Why do you need to know?" Chase asked, looking up from his pillows.

"Lux won't take letters to anyone unless it has their full names on it."

Lux was Maci's barn owl, with which she shared a vicious love hate relationship. Maci had discovered that Lux's " thing" about full names after countless attempts to send letters to her parents and brother, only for the owl to return hours later, letter still firmly attached to her leg. At first Mace just thought that Lux was extremely lazy and since she didn't have time to train her or even deal with the problem, she just used school owls. One day however Maci had written a return correspondence to one of Grant's more annoying letters and in her annoyance at him she had scrawled _Grant Alexander Morton _across the envelope. When Maci went to send the letter all the school's owls were easier out hunting or delivering other letters, so she was forced to use Lux. To Maci's surprise the next time Lux turned she help a return letter from Grant and not the one Maci had sent.

"Your bird is messed up Mace, you know that right?" Chase inquired leaning his torso off the edge of his bed, so his head brushed the worn oaken floorboards.

"She's not messed up, she's just particular." Maci informed him hastily, "So c'mon give me your middle names unless you don't want to hear from me all summer.

"Oh tempting," Louis teased and Maci scowled at him, "Alright, alright it's William."

"That is the single most English sounding name I have ever heard, such a stereotype." Maci snorted.

"Oh coming from Miss. Maci Maya Marie Morton." Louis shot back and Maci covered her face with her hands, "Your turn Chase." He added turning to the younger boy.

When Chase finally spoke up after a long pause his voice was so quiet Maci had to strain to hear it, "Chase Albion."

"Albion?" Maci choked on the word because she was laughing so hard.

"It's a family name." Chase grumbled, looking down at his hands, as everyone dissolved into laughter around him, "It's not that funny." He snapped now sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry but it's just so pretentious. Chase Albion Reed" James was now rolling around on the floor with greatly exaggerated laughter, simply to get a rise out of Chase.

"It's not like I asked to be named it. I wasn't exactly around to tell my parents what a terrible idea it was." Chase snapped and Maci nodded in solemn agreement.

"I understand your pain Chase."

"Thank you Maci. It's good to know that at least someone in this room isn't a complete moron. Now can we please go back to studying?" He begged.

"Whatever you say Albie." James ended the conversation with one what was to be the beginning a whole slew of jibes at Chase's middle name.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**2nd Year:**

_ Albus was at Hogwarts, Albus was in Slytherin, but he was still at Hogwarts._ This was the thought running through James' head as he began his first day of second year. Well it wasn't the only though running through his head, he was also trying to figure out why Maci kept laughing at all of Louis' stupid jokes and why Teddy had been snogging James' cousin Victoire, but the predominate thought that was running through James' head was Albus.

"It's not that I don't love him and all," He had tried to explain to a skeptical Maci last night, "It's just well...I liked having the school to myself. I mean yeah all my cousins are here, but their more like friends than relatives. All last year Hogwarts was like my place and now I don't want to share."

"You realize like what a complete arse you sound like right?" Maci had questioned him raising her eyebrows at James.

"Yes." He had answered, his voice muffled by his hands which were covering his face.

"Well as long as you know." Maci's attention had then been reactivated by Louis who was telling some story, about some vacation that his family had gone on this summer.

Now almost twenty-four hours later James was sitting in the exact same spot, listening to first day back, buz of conversation that surrounded him. He couldn't really hear one whole conversations, just short snippets.

_ "Did you hear what Rebecca Jones did in potions?"_

_ "Hey Davis can I-"_

_ "Merlin pants Carizzo is even worse this year. She's riding us like-"_

_ "What the hell happened to Finnegan, last year he was all….and now…"_

The conversations swirled around the four long tables that rested in the Great Hall, each decked with their houses colors. They floated up past the candle sticks that were resting in their brackets or suspended in midair, drifting away into the starry ceiling above, far out of the reach of anyone's ears.

James' friends hadn't made it to the Great Hall yet. Maci was talking to Dom over at the Ravenclaw table, the traitor, Louis was still in class and Chase had went to send a letter to his mum before coming down. So James was all alone, or at least he was until his cousin, Rose, came bounding over, closely followed by a skinny blonde boy.

"Hey Jamie." She said, sitting beside him without asking, skinny blonde boy sat as well.

"Hey Rosie." He responded, looking away from her and down at his untouched plate of food.

"This is Scorpius." Rose announced, as if James had asked her, which he hadn't and he hadn't cared until he heard that name.

"As in Scorpius Malfoy?" He questioned his head shooting up and swiveling to glare at skinny blond- Scorpius, "As in the Scorpius your father told you not to associate with?"

"Maybe," Rose blushed, not looking at Scorpius who had yet to speak to James.

"Your dad is going to have a cow. No scratch that your dad is going to have the whole effing barn." James shook his head, not sure whether to admire his cousin's rebellion or stop it.

"He's not like his dad was when he went to school with mum, dad and Uncle Harry. He's in Gryffindor for Merlin's sakes." Rose said as if his affiliation with the house should be enough to redeem the years of bad blood between the families, "Al's in Slytherin." She added and James wondered what that had to do with anything.

"I still would like to see the look on Uncle Ron's face, when he finds out your friends with a Malfoy."

"I'll be sure to take a picture." Rose said dryly, "Where's your brother." She added looking around.

"Most likely at his house table."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Sometime."

"Are you avoiding him?" Rose asked yet another question, but just then Maci walked over and sat next to James.

"Maci thank god. Rose you can ask her questions now," He announced rising from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rose questioned.

"To say hi to my brother."

"Why?"

"To get the hell away from you." Quickly James walked away from Rose, towards Slytherin table. His eyes scanned the table and then finally found Albus. Reluctantly James walked closer to the table and sat down next to his brother, ignoring all the glares he was getting from the other Slytherins.

"Hey Al how was your first day?" Albus was quiet starring down at his plate. James knew this look, maybe because James wore it quite often, when he was alone and there was no one there to see, "What happened?" James asked quietly and Al shook his head, "What happened Albus?" He repeated.

"It's nothing. It…it was just a really long day." Al finally answered, "I wish I had…"

"Albus Severus will you just tell me what happened." James ordered, beginning to get frustrated and more than a little worried.

"It's just I'm the first Potter in like the whole history of Potters to be put in Slytherin." Albus muttered.

"And your scared that dad is going to be horrified and disown you?" James asked in genuine concern which only made the sting of word worse for Albus.

"No. In fact I hadn't even though about that until you opened your mouth you prat." Albus snapped, punching a laughing James in the shoulder. The brother's sat there in silence for a moment before Albus spoke up again, "What am I going to do James. All my friends, all my cousins are in Gryffindor and I'm stuck in Slytherin?"

It was rare that James was ever a good big brother. It was even rarer that James was serious at the same time as being a good big brother. That was more of a job for their God-brother Teddy Lupin, but right now Teddy wasn't here and Al needed help, so James gave it his best try.

"Look Albus," He began, taking a deep breath, "Going to Hogwarts is scary to begin with, especially if you're not in the same house as your friends, but it's also an adventure. You meet tons of people, some of them you might become friends with, some you may only say a passing hello to in the hall. You take classes, and yeah maybe at points you'll hate them, but other days you'll be amazed at how much there is to learn. And in the end I promise it's worth it, you just have to give it a chance."

"You know James I think that may be the nicest and most helpful thing you have ever said to me." Albus told his brother in an amazed tone.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I try not to make habits out of being nice to you or even acknowledging your presence for that matter." James informed Al with a rueful grin. As he started to walk away James suddenly had an idea. An idea that would make his father and Uncle Ron most likely disown him, but if it would help Al out than it would be worth it, maybe…

Cursing his genius James turned on his heel and walked back over to Al, "I thought you said you weren't going to make a habit out of this." Albus teased and James rolled his eyes.

"Well if you don't want to hear my bloody brilliant advice than I suppose I can just go…" He trailed off turning around for a second time, but Al's skinny arm shot out and grabbed James' wrist.

"No go ahead. I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

"I was just going to say I know someone who is probably feeling just as out of place as you." James nodded towards Gryffindor table where Scorpius Malfoy sat skulking behind Rose, who was animatedly talking to Maci.

"Malfoy?" Albus asked incredulously and James nodded.

"He's in the exact same situation as you and if Rose can get over family differences maybe you can to."

Albus looked warily over at Malfoy, but James though he saw a little bit of relief in his brother's eyes, "Yeah maybe I can."

"Now if you excuse me my work here is done." James announced, already on his way back to his table and his friends when Al's voice rang out across the hall.

"Hey James do you plan on getting over family differences,"

James didn't look over his shoulder when he answered his brother, "Of course not I plan on making his life hell." And even though he couldn't see his brother's face James knew Al was laughing.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**3rd****Year:**

The words in Chase's potions text book were beginning to look as if they were moving. Right now the word he was trying to read, botanical, was doing backflips across the page. Slamming his book shut Chase looked around the common room, which had begun to feel like home during the two year and a half years he had been at Hogwarts.

A couple people were scattered around the room, absorbed in various things or simply doing nothing at all. One girl, who Louis introducing him to, Torrin he though, but that could be completely wrong, Chase was bully with names. She was curled into the tattered gold arm chair that Louis said had been there in his parent's time, reading some muggle novel. From this distance Chase could barely make out the title, which read "_The Hate List_." In another corner of the William Harris, a fourth year chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team was bent over a piece of parchment that unfurled onto the floor, scribbling away like a madman. His table was the rickety one that Chase always avoided because of the infuriating squeaking noises it always made when you wrote. Even from all the way on the other side of the common room Chase could hear the noises, but in the silence that hung suspended in the room Chase almost welcomed them.

Those were the only other people in the room aside from Chase. Normally there would be more, normally the room would be backed, but it was the Christmas holidays and the vast majority of the school was at home with their families. That included Chase's three best friends, Louis, James and Maci. They had all left him a week ago with promises to send gifts, not that it mattered to Chase if they did, their friendship was gift enough.

Chase was pulled out of his thoughts by the sofa seat dipping down as someone came to sit beside him. Looking up he saw it was William Harris. The older boy's scroll was now rolled up and tucked under his arm, along with his quill.

"So what's your story?" He asked and Chase blinked. Outside of a few conversations, in which Louis had been the primary talker, Chase had never conversed with William. So he was a bit taken aback by his sudden interest in conversation.

"What do you mean?" Chase retorted.

"Why are you here," William gestured with a wide sweep of his arm around the red and gold common room, "And not at home curled up next to a fire with your family."

Oh so that was what he meant. For a moment Chase though about not answering, simply blowing Will off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, "My father forbade me to come home except during summer and the only reason he made that exception is because he couldn't get the school to take me then."

"See for me it's my dad's latest wife, I think we're on number five now, she hates me. He didn't directly ask me not to come home but I know when I'm not welcome."

"That sucks." Chase said, because he wasn't quite sure what else he was supposed to say.

"Yeah, so that's my dad's reason, but what's your dad's?"

Chase looked away from Will, it wasn't like it was some big secret, he had told the rest of N/A their first week at Hogwarts during one of their many lazy afternoons by the lake, but William was a complete stranger. _'Yeah he's a stranger, so what can it hurt?'_ Chase asked himself.

"I'm not technically his son. My mom had an affair with our gardener and she wasn't ever going to tell my dad, but then she got pregnant with me and I guess she didn't want to lie to him. He was real mad she told me, but they didn't divorce and now I've got three other siblings. My dad doesn't like it when I'm around though; I guess I'm like a permanent reminder of my mom's mistake or something." Chase didn't look at William while he was talking but instead looked down at the lumpy sofa he was sitting on, pulling at the many loose threads that poked up at him. When he did force himself to glance up Will was nodding as if he understood.

"That sucks." He said, repeating Chase's words from moments before.

"Yeah it does." Chase answered in a pained tone of voice.

"Why doesn't your mom stand up to him and tell him to let you come home? Or is she the same way as your dad?" Will asked after a long pause.

"I think she's scared of him." Chase said hesitantly, "Plus it's not like she stood up for me much before Hogwarts, I pretty much spent the majority of my life being raised by the house elves, so I didn't really expect her to say anything after I left for school."

"Does she write you?" Yet another question.

"Yeah once a week, she tells me about everything that's going on at home. It's kind her way of trying to make me feel like a part of the family, like I'm actually wanted."

"Does it work?"

"No." Chase looked down at his hands, forcing back the tears. He hadn't cried about his father or his mother in a very long time and he didn't plan on starting again now, "I think I'm gonna go to bed." He announced standing up off the sofa.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just remembered you were down here last two years and it's not fun to be alone during the holidays."

"No it's fine. You're right it's not fun." Chase reassured him, gathering up his text books and dumping them back into his bag, "Night," He added, giving Will a slight wave as he climbed the oaken staircase to the boy's dormitory.

"Night." He thought he heard Will say back, but Chase was already turning the corner into his dormitory.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**4****th**** Year:**

Platform 9 ¾ was packed with students in their families and yet the Weasleys and Potters managed to find each other. Louis looked around at his many aunts, uncles and cousins, the group seemed to be shrinking a little bit each other. First Teddy had graduated then Victoire and now Fred. The next one to go would be Louis and the prospect terrified him, not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

Through the smoky air of the station Louis could just make out the train over the sea of people. Over the summer the old steamer had been replaced with something sleeker, newer, more modern and Louis had even heard a rumor that they now had house elves to serve you during the trip. Of course it had just been a rumor. His Aunt Hermione would have gone bonkers if it was anything more. He could tell, from snippets of overheard conversations, a lot of people liked the train, but Louis himself was not among them. He for one missed the clunky old train, it had survived so much and practically radiated history.

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts by his father gently shaking his shoulder. He glanced up at his dad, whose face looked even more lined than it had been last year, or maybe that was just the scars, "This years a big year," his dad told him and Louis nodded. He knew how important this year was, his professors and parents had been telling him since he came to Hogwarts how important O.W.L year was. Sometimes, especially now, Louis found himself jealous of James, Maci and Chase, sure all four of them were friends, more than friends even, siblings, but he wasn't in the same year as them. They got to do everything together, while Louis more often than not had to go it alone. It wasn't that he didn't have other friends, he did. There was Will Harris, Zander Dean and a whole slew of other people he had become friendly with over his Hogwarts career. But it wasn't the same none of them-

Again Bill Weasley cut of Louis' thoughts, "Did you hear me son?" He questioned and this time Louis made sure to nod.

"Yes sir." He answered and Bill smiled squeezing Louis' shoulder with his hand.

"I know you'll be fine. Your mother wanted me to tell you to lay off on the pranks this year to get your priorities straight, but…" His father trailed off glancing over at Louis' mother, Fleur who was obsessively trying to smooth Dom's hair down, "But I won't because I know you won't. Just be safe, don't let James drag you into anything stupid or dangerous."

Louis arched his eyebrows at his dad, "Since when have any of James' ideas been anything less than stupid and dangerous?" He inquired and Bill chuckled, but before he could speak Chase came sprinting up to the group.

He was sporting a bruised jaw and he was cradling his wrist, but all of that was over cast by the look of complete shock and disbelief on his face, "Louis, where James? You guys will never believe what I just-" But before Chase could finish his sentence Louis' mum swooped in, tenderly examining the bruises on his face.

"Vhat happened?" She asked him, concern filling her silvery eyes.

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley, I just took a really bad fall off my broom this week." Chase said quickly, but it sounded to tire, to rehearsed, like he had said it a million times before, which Louis knew he had.

"This doesn't look like a fall Chase," Now Louis' dad was starting to lay in, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Everything's fine. I went to the healers and all," This statement seemed to calm Louis' parents a little, but his mum still looked like she wanted to ask more questions.

"What will James and I never believe?" Louis asked quickly to prevent this from happening and Chase gave him a relieved smile and then winced like it hurt to do so.

"I can't explain. I just have to show you." Chase yanked on Louis' arm and they were off, Louis calling goodbye over his shoulder to his parents, along with promises to write.

When they got far enough away from his parents Louis stopped Chase with a hand on his shoulder, "What really happened Chase?" He asked, gesturing to the other boys face.

"Nothing." Chase lied and Louis shook his head.

"Try again."

Chase looked down at the floor, "The triplets were all away at our grandparents so Dad got into the firewhiskies, like way in. After a while my mum told him he had had enough and he didn't like that much. So he started yelling at her calling her names and accusing her of cheating again. Then he hit her and she kind of just stood there, not even looking surprised." Chase paused, still not looking up from the ground.

"So how did you get the bruises?" Louis pushed.

"When she didn't look surprised I realized it wasn't the first time he hit her and I snapped. I went at him trying to beat the shit out of him, but he just laughed and hit me to."

"Did you hit him back?"

Chase let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, but he was just so much stronger than me." His hand went up to his jaw in an almost unconscious gesture. They were quiet for a long time, it wasn't the first time Chase had talked to Louis, or any of the members of N/A about his dad, but as far as Louis knew his dad had never hit him before, "Let's go find James." Chase said quietly and Louis nodded, remembering the reason Chase had come running over to him in the first place.

Finding James was easy, dragging him away from his circle of fan girls was the difficult part, but eventually they did so.

"What is the big deal?" James snapped, disgruntled at being pulled away from his posy of excited teenage girls.

"Maci." Was all Chase said and before the boys could ask Maci came into view.

Now Maci had always been pretty, or at least Louis had thought she was. She had long red hair that was almost always up in a bun. In fact Louis couldn't remember the last time he saw he with her hair down and fair unblemished skin. Her eyes were Louis' favorite thing about her, which he had been forced to share with the whole quidditch team last year due to a game of truth or dare. They were Bambi eyes as his Aunt Hermione said, big and almond shaped, with a rim of dark green around the outside of the iris, that slowly faded into a deep sea green. She was short and slim, but the rest of her body was constantly hidden underneath baggy robes.

Well today it wasn't. As Maci stepped through the mass of people on the Platform Louis had to keep his jaw from dropping. Her hair was down in long messy waves that looked purposeful, almost as if she had spent time styling them to fall just so, which was impossible, because that was just so un-Maci like. She was wearing make-up, black eye liner with something Louis though he remembered Dom calling eyes shadow. And she wasn't wearing her robes, instead she was in a short jean cur offs, with a lowish cut white lace tank top. The whole outfit was stopped off with a grey sweater like thing that skimmed the bottom of her shorts.

As Maci walked up to them she self-consciously tugging at her grey sweater, as if she wasn't quite used to this new her, "So what do you guys think?" She asked when she reached them.

James was the first to recover, "I didn't notice anything had changed." He said casually and Maci scowled at him looking at Chase, obviously hoping for a different answer.

But Chase let her down, easily pretending that he had not been the one exclaiming over the change not moments before, "Nope. You look the same Mace, if not a bit scrawnier."

Maci sighed turning to Louis the look of hope seemed to grow as she did so, but Louis simply shook his head, "Did you get your hair cut of something?" He questioned.

The look of hope in Maci's eyes was immediately replaced by a crestfallen one, "You know I think I'm gonna go say goodbye to my parents. I'll meet you guys on the train, save me a seat."

"You guys are such prats." Came the voice of Louis' sister, Dominique's, from behind them, as soon as Maci had disappeared back into the sea of people.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." James told her with look of utmost confusion that everyone present knew was an act.

"Yes you do Potter, but I'm not angry at you. She expects you to make an ass of yourself, we all do. You however," Dom growled turning to Louis who looked at her with real look of confusion, unlike James' adopted one, "You are supposed to be the nice one and then you go and say something so stupid. Your opinion really matters to her Lou. Oh merlin you are such an idiot." Dom ranted in a string of sentence that didn't make sense to Louis. Before he could ask what in merlin's pants she was talking about Dom had shoved past them onto the train and disappeared down the corridor.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left…" Louis trailed off staring after his sister in pure confusion.

"Don't. Girl's minds are far too complex for us to understand, so don't ask." Louis stopped him quickly and all three boys nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter of****_The Potter's Curse._****I hope you all like it! A special thanks to all my viewers, favoriters (is that even a word?), followers and most of all my reviewers, it always makes me smile when I see those numbers go up.**

**A special shout out to****_PotterGirl412_****without whom this story would not have been more than a simple one-shot.**

**Chapter Three**

**Two Years Later**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Maci screamed as she tore through the quidditch changing rooms. "Where is he?" She asked Louis, who was in the process of pulling off his soaked quidditch robes.

"I haven`t the faintest idea what you are talking about my dear Maci." Louis` voice cracked as it always did when he was lying.

Maci moved closer to him, raising an eyebrow, "Louis, you`re lying." Maci`s voice had a sing song quality to it and Louis` eyes widened with fear. He knew when Maci was angry she was dangerous, very dangerous. Moving her hand to her boot, where the handle of her wand protruded Maci smiled sickeningly sweetly and he cracked.

"He`s in the boys dormitories." Louis mumbled and Maci spun around starting the long run to Gryffindor tower, "And Maci nice hair!" Louis called after her laughter in his voice. Maci made a mental to shoot a nice bat-bogey hex at Louis next time she got a chance. Continuing her sprint down the halls of Hogwarts, Maci`s bright green hair streamed out behind her. Normally Maci`s hair was auburn, but thanks to James Potter her it was now an electric green. She had tried to charm it back to normal, when that had failed she had tried to wash it and when that failed she had resolved to kill James.

Finally she reached Gryffindor tower and skidded to a stop in front the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Lavender." Maci told the portrait and it swung forward, allowing her entrance. Storming through portrait hole and into the common room, Maci looked around the room making sure James wasn`t down here. There were only a few people scattered around the room, most were down lunch. Racing up the stairs to the boys dormitories Maci flung open the door to the sixth year boy`s room.

James was lying on his bed, quidditch magazine in his hands, "Took you long enough." He told Maci in a scolding tone.

"You bloody idiot!" Maci screeched, "What the heck inspired you to turn my hair green?"

"Well you see it`s quite simple." James informed her, still lying on his bed reading his quidditch magazine, "Dom has threatened if I ever touched her hair after the incident of 2016 she would make sure I would never have children. And I am rather fond of kids."

"So you turned my hair green why?" Maci seethed.

"Cause I couldn`t mess with Dom`s. Lily would tell mum and dad and then I would get in trouble. Molly would just cry which would be no fun. Victoire isn`t here. Rose would lecture me. Fred would kill me if I touched a hair on Roxanne`s head and believe it or not I`m scarred of him. And Lucy would curse me so badly I wouldn`t be able to play quidditch for the rest of the season. And so that left you my dear Maci Maya Marie Morton."" James finally looked up at Maci, over the top of his magazine, "Happy?"

"NO I AM NOT FLIPPING HAPPY!" Maci screamed at him, "What makes you think I won`t curse you out of quidditch for the rest of the year?" She asked him, her hand flying to her wand.

"Cause I`m on your team and Louis is team captain." James explained to Maci as if he was talking to a small unintelligent child.

"What does Louis being captain have to do with this?" Maci snapped at James.

"Simple," James rolled his eyes, "You are madly in love with my cousin. Not sure why when you have me around to fall for. I mean c`mon I`m obviously better looking. Anyways you like Lou and you wouldn`t want to put his star beater out of commission. Not to mention if you put me out for the rest of the season, you`ll have to replace me. And Maci I know you know that we are the unbeatable beater team ONLY cause we work so well together."

Maci wanted to kill him, but all of his reasons, as annoying and stupid as they may be, were valid. "You James Potter are an arse." Maci informed him coldly, "And if you don`t change my hair back I will screw all those reasons and kill you."

James sighed and rose off his bed. Crossing the room to where Maci stood, still shaking with anger, James pulled out his wand. Warily Maci allowed him to approach her. "Stand still." James ordered her, and reached out and smacked the top of Maci`s head.

"What the heck?" Maci asked him, as she rubbed her head. "That hurt." She muttered.

"Quit your whining." James told her, rolling his eyes, "Baby." He said under his breath.

"Jerk" Maci retorted.

"Wimp."

"Moron."

"Sissy."

"Brat."

"Bimbo."

Maci was about to comeback at James with another snarky name, but there was a loud cough room the door way. The two spun around to see Louis standing in the doorway, laughing. "If you two are finished with your little lover`s spat, I was hoping we could go grab some lunch?"

"We are not lovers." The two hollered in unison, causing the Louis to start laughing again.

"Sure." He said unconvincingly, "Now lunch?"

"I have to go change." Maci told the two boys, looking down at her damp quidditch robes. "I`ll be down in like five minutes. Wait for me?" She asked Louis and he nodded.

"Of course." Louis said to Maci, his full lips curving into a smile, causing me to blush. James rolled his eyes and Maci`s combat boot connected with a painful sounding thud. James toppled over and lay on the floor clutching his chin. "You batty old-" But his insult was cut off by another kick from Maci.

"That was for my hair. Touch it ever again and I will write your mum with a list of everything you`ve ever done to Al, Lily, me and Dom." Louis coughed and Maci blushed again, "And Louis." Maci added, completing her threat

"You wouldn`t." James hissed.

"Try me." Maci challenged him, her whole entire stance radiating defiance.

"Let it go James." Louis told his younger cousin and then turned to Maci. "The green suited you." He complimented her and Maci had to force herself not to break out into a giant grin. Instead she just rolled her eyes pushed past Louis. "Five minutes. I`m starving!" She heard Louis call after her.

Making her way across the common room Maci climbed the stairs to the girls` dormitories. She pulled open the door to her dorm, which she shared with the four other girls in her year. Crossing the room to her bed by the window, Maci pulled open her trunk and yanked out a pair of worn skinny jeans and a comfortable dark red and gold striped t-shirt. Quickly changing Maci yanked a brush through her hair which was now back to its normal color.

When she descended the stairs, the two boys were waiting right next to the portrait hole, immersed in a conversation that looked rather serious. "What we talking about?" Maci asked the two when she reached them.

"Just N/A stuff," Louis said quickly and James nodded.

"Remember we have a meeting tonight." James reminded the two of them as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Don't worry James we'll all be there. The question is will you? Didn't you promise Jessica you two could spend tonight together?" Louis questioned and James cursed, "That girl has you on a short leash." Louis said sadly.

"She does not!" James exclaimed indignantly.

"Jamie!" Called a high pitched voice from behind the trio and Jessica came running up latching her arms around James' neck in what could have been a hug or an attempt to strangle the poor boy.

"Speak of the devil." Lou muttered and he and Maci sped up leaving a defenseless James behind with his girlfriend.

"Why is he even dating her?" Maci asked in a disgusted tone, "I mean she is so...so…"

"Blonde?" Louis filled in, smirking down at Maci.

"Yes!" Maci exclaimed, than remembering Louis' hair color quickly backtracked, "I mean not to say all blondes are like her…I mean some of you are rather nice."

Before Louis could answer Chase came running up to the two of them, "What we talking about?" He asked slinging his arms around their shoulders.

"Jessica." Louis told him and Chase pulled a face, "See Maci you're not the only one who hates her." He added, pushing the doors to the great hall open.

"Mace only hates Jess, because she is jealous." Chase smirked at Maci, lazily slouching down onto one benches at the Gryffindor table.

"I am not jealous." Maci argued sitting down opposite of Chase and giving him a disgusted.

"That's what they all say." He said shaking his head in an almost pitying manner.

"That's what who say Chase?" Louis questioned playing along with his friend's game, to get a rise out of Maci. A hobby that was frequent and not well liked by the subject of this hobby.

"Well the red heads of course Louis. They go around proclaiming their hate and disapproval for the Potter male in question and then boom!" Chase banged his fist down on the table, "They are found in a broom closet with this Potter male and the next thing you know there are little Potter babies running around."

"What little Potter babies. Oh merlin, don't tell me my mother is knocked up again. I swear I won't be able to handle one more sibling. It will break me." James exclaimed, dramatically flopping onto the bench next to Maci.

"I don't think that is possible, unfortunately for the rest of us." Maci grumbled under her breath just loud enough for James to hear.

"You are just jealous of my free spirit and iron will." James informed her, earning himself a scathing look.

"Or she's jealous of other things." Chase coughed and Maci through a roll at his head.

"Speaking of you 'iron will'," Louis said changing subjects, "What did Jessica want Jamsie?"

"Did she want to cuddle by the fire, while listening to Selena Warbeck and feeding each other pieces of chocolate?" Chase teased, making smooch faces at James.

"I do not listen to Selene Warbeck!" James exclaimed.

"Face it James Jess has you whipped." Maci put in, "She has bent the iron will."

"Like you would know anything about it," James snapped, "It's not like you've ever dated anyone, but then again we all know why that is, don't we."

"All the guys aren't worthy of my amazingness That would be the reason." Maci brushed him off.

"Or maybe then one guy you want doesn't find your amazingness all that amazing?" James questioned, "Hmm."

"Watch it James. Don't go saying things like that just because you're mad that Jess has you wrapped around her little finger and everyone knows it." She told him her tone level, but her eyes flashing with anger.

"You wouldn't know what a real relationship looked like if it danced in front of you naked. Mainly because all of yours are in your head," James' words were cold and calculated. What had started simple teasing between friends was beginning to escalate into something much crueler.

"I'm warning you Potter watch your mouth or I'll watch it for you." Maci cautioned her anger leaking into her tone.

"I could take you any day Morton." James growled.

"Okay they've broken out last names. It's time to put an end to this." Louis whispered to Chase who looked crestfallen.

"But no one has taken out their wands. N/A Rule #374 says we only break up fights between members when wands are drawn." Chase said.

"Yeah but N/A Rule 378 says that if it is in a highly public area we end it when last names are drawn." Louis shot back.

"You ruin all the fun." Chase complained, "But alright, go ahead if you must."

"Thank you." Louis conceded before turning to Maci and James, "Alright you two either stop your squabbling and go get a room."

Twin glared were brought down on Louis as the two shouted at the same time, "We don't need a room!"

"I'm going to go see if Dom wants to run quidditch drills with me." Maci said, pushing back from the table and leaving without so much as a goodbye.

Once Maci's swishing red hair was out of sight Chase leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the table, "So James were you serious? Maci hasn't dated a guy in her whole Hogwarts career?"

"Just because none girlfriends have had any taste doesn't mean the rest of population holds the same standards." Louis cut in before James could say anything.

"I'm just saying, that's a bit strange if you think about it." Chase pointed out.

"What that Maci doesn't sleep with every guy who comes around, no I don't think that's strange." Louis quipped.

"No I wouldn't expect Maci to do that, but she's never dated anyone. I mean wow." Chase let out a low whistle, "That amazes me. With her intelligence and personality, not to mention she has a smoking body."

"You know what amazes me?" Louis asked Chase who looked blankly at the older boy, "That you have been too oblivious to not notice Maci hasn't dated anyone."

"I have better more…delectable things to occupy my time." Chase said evasively.

Louis shook his head but let the subject rest, "Speaking of Maci and dating." He began after a few moments of silence, "I was thinking of maybe asking her to the next Hogsmede trip."

"Like on a date?" Chase questioned his tone aghast.

"Yeah, on a date."

"Dude no you can't be into her!" Chase cried, looking at Louis as if he had gone mad.

"Why not, do you have a thing for her?" The older boy inquired, his tone picking up a bit of an edge.

"Uck no, she's Maci." Chase said in disgust, "But it just doesn't work. People in N/A can't date. It just shouldn't happen."

"You sound ridiculous." Louis informed Chase.

"No he's right." James spoke up for the first time since Maci had stormed away from the table.

"Seriously you're siding with him!" Louis exclaimed angrily.

"Look, Louis, your track record with girls isn't the best. Do you really want to risk it with Maci?" James questioned.

"What do you mean my track record?" Louis snapped.

"You know how you are and Mace won't let you toss her around. Don't do that to her, mate. She's not a toy." James warned.

"You think that's all this is? You think I'm gonna hurt her? Maci strong, independent and smart, I like that. I like her."

"You mean you like breaking girls like her. I watched you with Tessa, mate. I watched you with Brooklyn. I watched you with Alyssa. And I'm not about to watch you try it with Maci. But see, she's too strong. Maybe it will take her some time but one day Mace will realize how manipulative and controlling you really are. And when she does she'll break up with you."

"Why does it matter to you anyways James? Because if I didn't know any better I'd say that you have a thing for Maci." Louis raised his eyebrows becoming defensive

"No I just don't want to see anyone get hurt or see N/A break up because of one of you stupid mistakes."

"Well then we won't have a problem, because I don't plan on making a mistake." Louis informed James coldly, before standing and walking out of the great hall.

James and Chase sat in silence for a long time before Chase spoke, "Are you really going to let him go through with it then?"

"What do you expect me to do?" James asked stabbing his fork into a piece of meat on his plate.

"Stop him!" Chase exclaimed, "You know he's gonna hurt her so stop him!"

"How Chase! How do you expect to do that! Warn her?" You know Maci won't listen to a word I say, especially about Louis. So how would you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know." Chase said quietly, "Louis is my friend, but so is Maci and I just don't want to see her hurt."

"Neither do I Chase, but right now it's not up to us." James told him.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"I. Can't. Believe. He. Would. Go. And. Say. That. In. Front. Of. Louis. Of. All. People." Maci shouted, permeating each word with a swing of her beaters bat and Dom said nothing to interrupt Maci's tirade.

Finally when the sound of crack of bat against ball ceased Dom said, "James like to get rises out of people Mace, you know that. You can't let him get to you."

"You always say that." Maci complained, hitting another ball with her bat.

"Because it's the truth." Dom told her, this time able to hit the ball back to her.

Maci flew up and did a spiral towards the ball before smacking it back towards her best friend, "Sometimes I really hate the truth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**N/A Rule #129**

Late the next Friday night the members of N/A could be found splayed lazily across several beanbags in the Room of Requirement. Their classes had been over for hours and they had all weekend to finish, or not finish, their massive piles of homework. For the past ten minutes of the "meeting" James, Chase and Louis had been discussing some quidditch scandal involving the Chuddley Cannons and Maci had been pretending to listen.

"Okay guys enough," Maci finally intervened, silencing the quidditch discussion for the moment at least, "We're here to plan an elaborate shenanigan not discuss why Ryan Domiel quit the Chuddley Cannons."

"She's right." James said, nodding and rubbing his hands together deviously, "So as you guys all know two weeks from now is the first quidditch match of the season."

"How could we forget?" Chase interrupted, "Our psychotic captain has been busting our asses for the past month."

"It is because of all that busting that we will win the match next week." Louis shot back at Chase.

"Anyways we will be going up against Slytherin, like we do every year and for every year I, I mean we, make sure knock the Slytherin teams ego down a couple pegs." James brought the guys back to point only to be drawn away again by Maci muttering.

"It seems like maybe someone should knock your ego down a peg."

Clearing his throat James glared at Maci, "In the past we've charmed text books, transformed brooms into flying pigs, bedazzled uniforms and this year we need something just as good." Pausing James looked around, "So any ideas?"

"Water balloons filled with red and fold paint, we could drop them on Slytherin table that morning." Chase suggested.

"Third year, first match against Ravenclaw," Maci countered, "Transform their brooms into flying pigs and -"

"Fifth year last match against the snakes," Louis interrupted her and Maci sighed.

They continued to bounce ideas off of each other for the next hour, but they had all either been done before or were too complicated to employ without long term surveillance, forty pumpkins and explosives.

"This is hopeless!" Maci exclaimed flopping back onto her bean bag dramatically, "I am fresh out of genius. After all this thinking I'll need glue to hold my brain together."

"Glue…" James murmured his hand which had been repetitively running through his hair for the better part of thirty minutes halted.

"Yes glue James. It's this sticky substance that when dry-" Maci began condescendingly, but Louis raised a hand to stop her.

"I think he has an idea." The older boy told Mace, his eyes a light with mischievous anticipation. A hush fell over the small group and they could practically hear the wheels in James' head whirring and clanking as he put together a new scheme.

"Okay I think this one will work." James spoke after a while, shattering the silence, "But it's going to involve a vat of glue and a whole hell of a lot of glitter."

When the four finished discussing the plan and acquirement of supplies James rose, stretching his arms above his head, "C'mon guys tomorrows a Hogsmede weekend and we can't sneak into the Hogshead to…borrow…some firewhisky if we're exhausted." There were quiet words of agreement as Chase, Maci and Louis unfolded themselves from the beanbags.

Halfway back to Gryffindor tower Maci let out a muttered curse, "What?" Chase questioned, looking over his shoulder to see Maci standing a few paces behind him, James and Louis.

"Nothing I just left my potions text book in the Room," Maci sighed looking remorsefully up the staircases, "I suppose I'll have to go get it."

"I'll go with you." Louis volunteered, back tacking a few paces so he was standing next to her.

"No don't worry about it."

"Yeah Lou don't worry about it." Chase said his tone holding an edge. He and James shared a look. They had been waiting for Louis to try and seek Maci out alone since the three's discussion at lunch a few weeks ago. So far they had done a good job of making sure that didn't happen, but they couldn't hold him off forever.

"No it's no big deal." Louis told Maci, completely ignoring that Chase has even spoken.

"Okay." Maci caved and they walked off, soon disappearing from James and Chases' line of sight

"He's actually gonna do it." Chase murmured shaking his head, "Do you think maybe she'll refuse him?" He asked James hopefully.

"No, she'll say yes." James' face was grim, but he didn't go after Maci and his cousin, instead he just turned back around, heading towards the common room.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Thanks for coming back with me," Maci told Louis, after they had retrieved her book, "You really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Louis said giving her a soft smile, "But I have to admit I did sort of have s elfish reason for coming with you."

"Oh and what would that be?" Maci questioned giving him a curious look.

"Well you see I wanted to get you away from goon one and two to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" She repeated.

By now they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, but neither made a move to enter the common room. Instead they stood there, Louis staring down at Maci and Mace staring back up at him.

"I wanted to see if you would go to Hogsmede with me tomorrow."

"James, you, Chase and I always go to Hogsmede together," Maci said, confusion settling in a few wrinkles on her forehead.

"Not like that. Not with them. Just us," Louis murmured, reaching down and cupping Maci's face in his hand, smoothing away the wrinkles with a few strokes of his thumb.

"Like a date?" Maci asked not able to hide the surprise that leaked into her voice.

"Like a date," Louis affirmed.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So are you two just going to keep me up all night while you stand around making puppy love eyes at each other or are you going to go into the common room?" The Fat Lady snapped, ruining the moment.

"Sorry." Maci fumbled her face flushing red, "Lavender." The portrait swung open and Maci and Louis quickly ducked through. Once it closed behind them they both burst into laughter, "You realize the whole entire school will know before we even get a chance to wake up tomorrow?" Maci said once they're laughter had stopped.

"Is that a bad thing?" Louis asked reaching out to take Maci's hand in her, stroking the palm with his thumb.

"No I suppose not." Maci murmured, thrown off guard by the gesture. For a while they just stood there looking at each other in a whole new light.

"Goodnight." Louis said after a while, a warm smile playing across his features.

"Night." Maci answered, but he didn't make a move to go up to his room.

"Umm Mace you're gonna have to let go of my hand now." His tone was gentle, not mocking or teasing the way Maci was used to.

"Oh yeah." She flushed bright red and dropped his hand.

When Maci finally reached her dorm room, she quietly crept into the room, careful not to wake her roommates up. After quickly changing into her pajamas she flopped back onto her bed, a deliriously happy grin lighting her face up in a way that was rarely seen by others. After five long years of crushing on Louis he had finally asked her out, finally. It almost seemed too good to be true.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"HE DID WHAT!" Dom screeched, her hand gripping Maci's arm almost painfully.

"Shhh!" Maci whispered. It was early Saturday morning and Maci had broken rules to sit with Dom at Ravenclaw table, "Yeah he did, just out of the blue last night."

"Oh I am going to kill him!" Dom seethed, "Where his sense of decency, of etiquette? He gave you like less than twenty-four hours to prepare."

"Calm down Dom let's just revel in the fact that he asked me out." Maci told her calmingly, "And the fact that I have nothing to wear and it's ten already and he's picking me up at eleven thirty and I really need your help."

"Just call me your fairy godmother." Dom exclaimed jumping up, and pulling Maci along with her, "My dorm or yours."

"Remember the last time I brought you into the Gryffindor dorms…you were attacked." Maci said tentatively.

"By my cousins and they apologized," The blonde reminded her as they trudged their way up the staircase.

"That does not mean they won't do it again, now cover your ears so you won't hear the password." Maci ordered her and when Dom had done so turned to the Fat Lady and whispered, "Lavender." The portrait swung open and the two stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" An accusing voice questioned and Maci sighed, resisting the urge to say "I told you so." James rose from his place on the sofa walking towards Dom and Maci, "You're not a Gryffindor."

"And thank God for that. If I had to spend any more time with you your dad would be cuffing me for murder." Dom answered, rolling her eyes, "I don't know how you to do it Maci."

"Neither do I," Maci muttered, pushing past James and heading up the girls' dorm stairs, closely followed by Dom, who stuck her tongue out at James as she passed him.

"What are you guys doing?" James called after them.

"Getting Maci ready for her date," Dom called back shoving Maci through the doorway of her dorm room, "Okay first things first, you need to shower."

"What? Why? I just showered last night."

"Which one of us has been on a date before?" Dom questioned raising her eyebrow at Maci.

"You," Maci grumbled.

"Which one of us has never been on a date with a boy before in her life?"

"Me."

"So go shower." Dominique ordered, crossing to Maci's trunk and flinging it open, "I will try to find an appropriate outfit for this outing."

An hour and a half later, after Maci had been showered, blow dried, curled, ironed, make-uped, clothed and re-clothed, Dom took a step back. She inspected Maci from head to toe, turning her to see every angle, till finally she was done.

"You look gorgeous." Dom announced giving Maci a careful hug.

"I wouldn't know, you haven't let me step foot in front of a mirror since we started." Maci teased and Dom laughed, over dramatically gesturing to the mirror. Stepping in front of the full length mirror that Maci had hung on her wall since the beginning of first year, she let out a murmured, "Wow."

Dom had done an amazing job of making Maci look stunning, while maintaining her natural look. She had straightened Maci's long red hair, taking away its natural half wave and clipping her bangs out of her face. As for make-up Dom had taken careful time with eyeliner and eye shadow, outlining them so that the golden specks with in her green irises popped.

"Let's hope Louis has the same reaction." Dom teased, breaking Maci out of her inspection, "Speaking of my darling brother, we should probably get you down to the common room so you too can get going."

"You look stunning." Louis murmured when he saw Maci.

"Stop," Maci said blushing and ducking her head.

"No really you look good." He insisted and Maci smiled.

"Thanks."

"Shall we go then?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"We shall." Maci answered, taking his arm.

The walk to Hogsmede was fairly uneventful, filled with idle chatter and laughter. It wasn't difficult to talk to Louis, it never had been. When they reached Hogsmede Louis turned to Maci, "So what shall we do first my lady? Lunch? Shopping? The Three Broomsticks?"

Maci pulled a face, "Definetly not the Three Broomsticks," She said, "Way to crowded."

"Oh so you're saying you want me all to yourself?" Louis inquired raising an eye brow.

"Yes…I mean no, that's not what I…" Maci trailed off feeling a blush creep across her cheeks.

Louis smiled, "Lighten up Mace I'm just teasing. But I can see why you would all of this to yourself." He added gesturing to himself.

Maci snorted, "Maybe I'm just embarrassed to be seen with you Weasley."

"Ouch, good one Morton," Louis laughed, wrapping an arm around Maci's shoulder and walking in the opposite direction of the Three Broomsticks, "I guess we better go get lunch somewhere a little more lo-key then?"

"Merlin, please tell me you're not taking me to Madam Puddeyfoot's?" Maci asked, turning a disgusted face on Louis.

"God no," Louis shuddered, "That place is where a man's pride goes to die. No I was thinking something more like this." They stopped outside an adorable restaurant with a sign that read: Café La Victoire

"But isn't this your sister's place?" Maci's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it means we'll get great service and the best seat in the house."

"But then won't your whole family know about…" Maci trailed off blushing for the third time that day. Mentally cursing her pale complexion she forced herself to look up at Louis and not down at her shoes.

"Maci you are seriously delusional if you don't think the first thing Dom, or for that matter all my cousins, did was go write their parents about this. Don't worry by now the whole Weasley/Potter network knows. Uncle Harry has probably even told your dad by now." Louis told Maci, holding open the café door so she could step inside.

"Lovely." Maci muttered, but didn't have time to illuminate upon that though, because the moment they crossed the threshold Victoire descended upon them.

"Lou! Mace! Mum said I might be seeing you two here today." She squealed, hugging first her brother then Maci. Over his sister's shoulder Louis gave Maci a look that clearly said 'See? What did I tell you?'

"C'mon let's get you seated, hmmm." Victoire scanned her restaurant, "That table by the window is a lovely place to sit, especially now, because you can start to see all the leaves changing." She told them leading them over to the table in question, "Now I'll leave you to look over your menus and then I'll be back to take your orders."

"Thanks sis." Louis said, giving her a smile.

"Anytime Lou. It's good to see you finally finding a respectable girl, don't run her off." Victoire returned his smile, before heading back to the front to seat another couple that had just walked in.

"What did she mean by that?" Maci asked as soon as Victoire was out of ear shot, "Finally finding a respectable girl?" Maci knew Louis had dated girls before, dated a lot of girls before in fact and she had never known any of them all that well, but they had all seen pretty okay to her.

"Nothing," Louis told her, shaking his head, but Maci's inquiring gaze pushed him to answer, "Well let's just say I haven't had the best of luck with girls before." His face told Maci not to ask anything else so she simply nodded, glancing down at her menu.

They sat there for a while in comfortable silence. When Victoire came back to take their orders, Maci had decided upon a BLT and Louis chose the Fish and Chips. A soon as his sister was gone again Louis turned back to Maci, resting his elbows on the table.

"Hey Mace can I ask you something?"

"That depends on what it is." Maci answered, also leaning forward on her elbows.

"Are you saying there are things you aren't willing to tell me?" Louis asked, in a mock offended tone, "I thought we were close Maci!"

Maci laughed, "What can I say I like to leave a little mystery and considering how much you already know about me I have to cling onto every shred I have."

"Well I don't think you'll have a problem answering this." He told her and Maci nodded for him to continue, "You remember how one of the pranks James suggested last night involved going into the Forbidden Forest and you immediately shut him down?"

"Yes."

"Okay well I was wondering why, because it was an ingenious idea and you're generally all for crazy things like that."

Maci was silent for a moment before saying, "I don't like the woods."

"As in you just don't like them or you're scared of them?"

"As in I'm absolutely terrified of them." Maci admitted.

"Oh," Louis paused searching Maci's eyes, "Do you mind me asking why?"

"Since when have you ever asked if I minded you doing anything?" Maci countered in a light tone.

"Since I decided I like you a lot and don't want to screw things up," Louis answered without hesitation.

His eyes burned into Maci and she had to force herself not look away from him. After five years of aimlessly pining after him, she could barely believe this date was actually happening. That these words were coming out of his mouth, so for a second Maci though about not doing what she was going to do, but she shook off the feeling.

"When I was ten, the summer before I left for Hogwarts my mom convinced my dad to let me go away to sleep away camp for a couple weeks, out in the woods and all. Well for the first few days I was fine. In fact I really loved being out in the middle of nowhere. But then there was this one night," Maci paused closing her eyes a pained look coming across her face, "I had heard my counselor, Liana, go outside our cabin, she had a boyfriend, I think his name was Gavin, who was a counselor for the boys and they snuck out pretty much every night to meet up by the flagpole. But that night for some reason I decided to follow her. So I got out of my bed and quietly slipped out of the cabin and followed her. About halfway to the flagpole I tripped over something. When I pushed myself to my feet my hands were covered in blood. I looked down and my counselor was lying on the ground blood coming out of a stab wound in her chest. A couple hours later they found the boyfriend at the pub in the nearest town, knife in his backpack." Pausing again Maci wiped away a few tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. Wrapping her arms around herself she gave Louis a tight smile, "So yeah I guess since then the woods haven't really been my favorite place."

Louis was silent for a few moments, "Wow." He murmured, reaching out and gently taking Maci's hand across the table, "That must have been awful Mace. Are you serious?"

"Of course not!" Maci exclaimed, bursting in hysterical laughter and drawing looks from the other customers.

Louis sat there in shock, before his brain registered he had been played, "Oh you're good." He exclaimed, leaning back in his chair and laughing, "You're very good."

"Of course I am. I learned from the best, didn't I?" Maci said, winking at him.

"I am a pretty good spinner of tales aren't I?"

"Oh I was talking about James."

"Laugh all you want now Morton, just remember: payback's a bitch." Louis told her, in a mock threatening tone.

"Bring it on Weasley." Maci countered.

"Well from the sounds of it you two are having a good time," Victoire announced as she set their plates of food on the table, "The sounds I could hear from the kitchen." She added in an admonishing tone, "You know just because your my brother doesn't mean I can't throw you out for disturbing other customers." She reminded Louis who ducked his head in what, Maci was pretty sure, was feigned embarrassment.

"Sorry sis." Louis apologized.

"Sure you are." Victoire shook her head, before turning on her heel and departing back to the kitchen. When she was gone Louis looked at Maci and they bother snickered.

"I swear ever since she and Teddy got engaged she's started sounding more and more like mum." Louis grumbled.

"Probably practicing for when she has her own kids, which I'm surprised hasn't happened yet from the stories Dom has-" Maci informed Louis, but he reached across the table and clamped a hand across her mouth.

"Stop it. As far I am concerned Victoire, actually both of my sister, are still completely pure and innocent." He told Maci in a slightly panicked tone.

"Then you are either seriously delusional or you just to want to go through the hassle off beating anyone up." She speculated, taking a bite out of her sandwich and giving him a questioning look.

"That is classified information." Louis answered.

"I'll take that to mean the latter option is the correct one." Maci retorted and he shook his head.

"How little you must think of me."

"How little indeed," Maci answered and they bother laughed.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Later that evening, after Louis and Maci and returned to castle hand in hand drawing speculator looks from many, Maci sat curled into one of the libraries arm chairs, staring off into the distance. She and Dom had been doing homework together for the past hour or rather Dom and been doing homework for the past hour, while Maci had been intermittently doodling on her parchment and day dreaming. A sudden sharp pain in her left arm brought Maci crashing back down from the clouds.

"What the hell was that for?" She snapped at Dom, giving her best friend a glare.

"I've asked you about ten times now how your date with my brother went and you have continued to stare at that wall the whole time." Dom told Maci rolling her eyes.

"It was good." Maci answered, a smile creeping across her face.

"Good? That's all you're gonna give me?" Dom asked in disbelief, "You finally get a date with the guy you've liked since you were elven and all you're gonna tell me about was it was good?"

"Mhm." Maci nodded.

"That is so not fair, I could probably find out more from Louis!" Dom huffed, crossing her arms in frustration

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle in Gryffindor Tower…

"It was nice!" Chase exclaimed, "It was nice! That's all you're gonna say? You have to tell us N/A rule 129 says so."

"Yep." Lois answered, continuing to scribble his potions essay onto a piece of parchment, "How do you spell advantageous?" He asked James and Chase who looked at him in disbelief.

"You spell it a-d-v-a-n-t-a-g-e-o-u-s." James told him, "And he's right it does say that."

"Well Maci's an exception to that rule." Louis said, closing his books and standing, "I think I'm gonna go get some sleep. We've got an early quidditch practice tomorrow." With that he turned and headed up the boys' dormitory stairs, leaving Chase and James to stare unbelievingly after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It's Tradition**

The eve of the first quidditch match of the season had arrived and James, Louis, Maci, Chase and, much to the latter threes displeasure, Jessica, were sprawled across sofa's in the room of requirement, in their usual pre-game ritual of relaxation. Maci had her head in Louis' lap and her arms were sticking straight up in the air trying to retrieve the book she was reading from his clutches. Flipping the book open, Louis began reading, "Selene walked into the conference room and as usual found her fellow employees sitting on their -" He halted, "Well this has some nice words in it Mace." He teased and she glared up at him.

Snatching his book Mace started to open it, "Well I'm sure I could find some nice words in this…" Louis dropped Maci's book and quickly grabbed his away from her.

"How 'bout we put that down." He said quickly and Maci smiled triumphantly and started reading her book. Louis looked down at his girlfriend and shook his head grinning.

On the arm chair across the room Jessica was curled on James' lap. He felt too lazy to read today so she was quietly reading out loud to him. "…impressed by Alyss' rough-and-tumble appearance. Alyss glanced down at her dress, torn by the Cat and wet from the Pool of Tears-" Jessica was monetarily interrupted by James' lips crashing onto hers.

"Oi get a room!" Chase called across the room, tossing a pillow at the two of them when they didn't break apart. The pillow crashed into Jess and James and they looked up.

"Make us." Jessica rolled her eyes at Chase and turned back to kissing James. In response Chase lazily lifted his wand, pointing it at Jess, before muttering a spell under his breath. Jessica burst into uncontrollable laughter, rolling off the sofa and hitting the floor with a thud.

"Chase a tickling spell? Really are we first years again?" James snapped and Chase grinned deviously at James, "Knock it off Chase."

"Make me." Chase mimicked Jessica's voice from moments before. Chase jumped off the arm chair and tackled Chase. The two boys wrestled around on the floor for a few minutes, before James pinned Chase to the carpet. "Surrender Reed and do the counter curse." He ordered.

"Fine Potter," Chase admitted defeat and James got off of Chase and stood. Holding out his hand, James helped the other boy up. Pointing his wand at Jess again he performed the counter curse.

"Now that you guys are done with your little spat we should probably head down now." Maci announced, rolling off the sofa and landing on her knees on the carpet, "We need to finish the set up."

"You're probably right." James conceded, dropping Jess' hand and turning towards the door, his girlfriend now forgotten, "Louis and I should probably be seen before anyways. I mean obviously we're going to get detention anyways, because McGonagall will know, but we should at least put out an effort."

"McGonagall will know what Jamie?" Jessica whined, "Not another god awful prank I hope, because if I have to give up any more of our Hogsmede dates because of some stupid prank then I am going to be upset."

"It's nothing Jess, I'll see you after dinner." James brushed her off, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead before turning down a hallway with Louis.

As soon as Jessica disappeared, presumably to go complain to one of her friends about James' friends and their god awful pranks, Maci turned to Chase a look of fury in her eyes, "Why does he even date her? She doesn't get any of what we do and she's such a…such a…"

"C'mon Mace you can say it. You won't get struck by lightning." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"A bitch, Jessica is a whiny, plastic, annoying, life sucking bitch and if James keeps her around much longer I think I might kill her…or myself." Maci added, plopping into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Kill her, I like you more." Chase surveyed the Slytherin table from his seat next to Maci, "Why can't we just drop the vats now?"

"Because the whole quidditch team isn't there," Maci told him rolling her eyes and slipping her wand out of her pocket, "How much longer do you think your invisibility spell will hold up?"

"I don't know." Chase answered, chewing the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he had had as long as Maci had known him. The two lapsed into silence for another few minutes before Chase spotted the final member of the Slytherin quidditch team, Ian Wirth enter the Great Hall, "There that's the last one! Now can we dump it?" He questioned eagerly.

Maci's signature devious grin fixed itself onto her face, "I suppose," She sighed, lazily flicking her wand and silently performing the spell that would drop the two giant vats of glue she and Chase had suspended above the Slytherin table hours before onto the unsuspecting students. As the glue splashed across the Slytherins', Maci and Chase reveled in their gleeful squeals and shrieks of disgust. Then before the shock had even had time to wear off James and Louis came swooping in on their brooms. Floating beside both boys were several buckets which the unceremoniously dropped onto the now glue covered Slytherins. Red and gold glitter fell through the air, somehow managing to cover all the Slytherins in the same way the glue had.

By now the whole hall was in uproar and Louis and Chase had landed on the ground near the now sparkly red and gold table. Several of the Slytherin's seemed to have recovered from the initial shock of being glittered and were now slipping into stages of anger, hysteria and disgust. The quidditch team members in particular were rising and heading menacingly towards James and Louis who had landed near the now red and gold table. When the four Slytherins, Gavin Jax, Ian Wirth and Tyler Zabini were close enough, James produced bedazzled red and gold robes from the end of his broom. Tossing them to the three boys he called out, "To match."

This comment only enraged Jax, Wirth and Zabini further and Wirth even reached out to hit James. But before the fist could make contact James lept back on his broom and soared out of the Great Hall or he would have soared out if the shrill voice of Headmistress McGonagall hadn't stopped him.

"Potter don't even think of going anywhere. You to Weasley," She added when Louis made to slink away. McGonagall's piercing eyes scanned the hall and Maci knew the Headmistress was looking for her and Chase, "Morton, Reed," She beckoned them with a flick of her wrist and reluctantly they stood.

"But Prof. I just arrived in the hall I couldn't have-" Chase began, but McGonagall cut him off with a single look.

"I have found over the years Mr. Reed you generally fare much better when you don't open that mouth of yours." She said curtly, "Now I believe you all know where my office is, you can wait for me there while I deal with this mess."

"Don't you mean sticky situation Prof?" James asked earning himself a withering glance, "Okay well we'll be in your office." He said quickly.

As soon as they cleared the hall the group burst into laughter, "Did you see the look on Zabini's face?" Louis asked clutching his side as he climbed the stairs, "Priceless."

"And Tessa Nott, she looked like she was going to blow a gasket." Maci practically sobbed from the hysteria of it all, "This almost beats the flying pigs." She said

"Nothing beats the flying pigs." Chase intoned solemnly and the rest of the group nodded in agreement as they filed into McGonagall's office.

It wasn't too long after they arrived the McGonagall came in, her lips pursed in a thin line, as they often were when she found the four members of N/A in her presence, "Who would like to explain to me why my Slytherin's now resemble red and gold disco balls?" She asked in a pained voice, as she took a seat in her winged back chair behind the desk.

James was the first to answer, his words as smooth as always, "It's kind of a tradition now Prof. I honestly don't see why you're even surprised anymore."

"Maybe because each year I hope maybe your four will come back with a little bit more maturity than in your previous years?" McGonagall said tersely.

"Well that's a rather foolish hope, considering it's us you're talking about," Chase mumbled, not looking the Headmistress in the eye.

McGonagall simply shook her head, "So shall we go with the usual? One month of Friday night detentions re-printing the old detention record cards?"

"Excuse me Prof." Maci spoke up for the first time since the Headmistress had entered the office, "I would like to point out that neither Chase nor I were near the Slytherin table when this tragedy occurred. We were on the other side of the room. As of right now James and Louis are the only ones who have cause for detention." She pointed out, ever the diplomat.

"I have probable cause Mrs. Morton and that is enough to give you detention or if you would prefer I could choose one of the numerous shenanigans I could link you to as your reason for detention?"

"No this is fine I suppose." Maci conceded.

"Then we're done here. Get out of my sight." McGonagall announced, waving her hand towards the door and the four didn't hesitate to do so.

As they made their way back to Gryffindor common room Maci made to turn in the opposite direction, "Where are you going?" Louis questioned, his tone a little to protective for Maci's liking, but she ignored her annoyance.

"I told Dom I would meet her in the library to study." She told him and he nodded, "Don't worry I'll be up before curfew, it'll only be for an hour or so." Maci didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself to Louis. She had never needed it to before, but she brushed it aside as a part of the new relationship dynamic between them.

"Okay." Was a he said, before turning back to walk with James and Chase. Maci made her way to the library and plopped heavily down beside Dom.

"How was McGonagall's office?" The blonde asked without even looking up from her books.

"Same old same old. A month's worth of Friday night detentions. Nothing I haven't done every year since I got here." Maci told her with a wry smile, pulling a couple of text books out from her bag, "So what are we working on tonight?"

"Potions, I wonder how many detentions you four have racked up in the past six years, you guys have to have broken some sort of record or something."

"I don't know." Maci said shrugging, "I'm just glad they don't split us up."

"You mean you're glad that when they do split you guys up they never put James and Louis together, so you get quality time with my brother dearest?" Dom teased, finally looking up from her potions text book a devious glint in her eyes.

"It amazes me that you have never seen the inside of McGonagall's office." Maci told the other girl with a snort of laughter, "I mean honestly. You have to be like the only Weasley who hasn't."

"That's just because when I pull stuff no one ever knows it was me."

"Of course not, because it always gets pinned on me, Louis, James or Chase."

"Precisely," Dom agreed, "Now seriously we need to get this potions essay finished. There will be no time on Saturday because of the quidditch game and then Sunday is another Hogsmede weekend and it's due on Sunday."

"You worry too much." Maci told her, but still opened her book.

"No I worry just enough, considering I have to worry for you, my brother, my cousin, and Chase along with myself. It's big burden of worry and I think I handle it pretty well."

"Of course you do."

An hour later Dom packed up her books, saying that she was going to go to bed early, leaving Maci alone in the library with only her potions essay and Madam Hale for company. Eventually Maci gave up on essence of toad and diced beetles and closed her books slowly putting them neatly away, before leaving the library.

The castle hallways had emptied out. The students having scuttled back to their common rooms like mice scurrying back to their hidey holes. So there was no one to hear Maci's shriek of surprise as Gavin Jax shoved her against the wall of a corridor. Her hand flew to her bag for her wand, but Jax ripped her bag off her shoulder to the ground, gripping her arms in his hands.

"What do you want Jax?" Maci hissed in pain as his grip on her arms intensified.

"I bet you think you're so funny Morton don't you." Jax spat, "Playing let's make the Slytherin's look stupid with Potter and Weasley."

"Maybe a little funny considering I'm not the one with red glitter in my hair. Did you even try to wash it out, or does it make you feel pretty Jax?" Maci bated him against her better judgment. Jax's eyes burned and then _'CRACK'_. Tears of pain blinded Maci's sight and she could feel Jax's handprint burning on her cheek.

"You know what Morton I think someone needs to teach you a lesson." He growled hitting her again this time in the stomach.

Maci knew she should keep her mouth shut. She knew that saying something would only enrage him further. She knew without her wand she didn't have a defense against him, but she just couldn't help herself, "C'mon Jax hit me again. Make yourself feel like a man beating up a poor defenseless girl." Now Jax had let go of Maci's wrists and she sunk to the floor, curling into a ball. His foot made contact with her ribs and he raised it again about to repeat the gesture, when someone grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

Maci watched from her position on the floor as James' fist made contact with Jax's nose. An audible crack was heard and blood poured from his nose, "Don't ever touch her again." He seethes in a dangerously quiet tone, before shoving Jax in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

The bloodied boy stumbled down the corridor, shouting over his shoulder that James would regret this, but James ignored him. Instead he reached down helping Maci off the ground. Gingerly Maci stood, wincing as her bruised rib throbbed.

"Are you okay? Did he break anything?" James asked, looking over Maci's face which had a rather impressive bruise forming along her jaw line.

"No, I'm fine." Maci assured him.

"Are you sure? We should probably take you to Madam Penzella just to double check." He insisted, bending down to scoop up Maci's bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"No James I swear I'm fine." Maci insisted.

"You were curled in a ball on the floor Maci!" James exclaimed incredulously.

"If we go to the Hospital Wing she'll want to know what happened and then she'll tell Prof. McGonagall. Then she'll pull Jax out of the match and then he'll tell her you hit him and she'll pull you out. I would rather have the satisfaction of beating Slytherin tomorrow morning." James looked at Maci for a moment, ready to challenge her before he nodded, "Why are you down here anyways? I thought you went back to the Common Room with Chase and Louis."

"Louis was getting worried about you and sent me to find you." James explained as they began their climb back up to Gryffindor tower, Maci wincing every few steps.

"Why didn't he just come himself?" Maci asked, trying to hide the hurt that Louis wouldn't come and check on her himself.

"He was writing a letter to his parents." James said, giving the Fat Lady the password and helping inside the portrait the hole. Maci wanted to further question him, but before she could she was accosted.

"What the hell happen to you Mace?" Roxanne exclaimed, launching herself out of her chair next to Louis. Roxanne eased Maci into the chair she had just exited. Louis was instantly by her side, kneeling on the floor.

"Mace what happened?" He repeated Roxanne's question, his hand slipping into hers.

"Gavin Jax happened." James growled when Maci still didn't answer, "I found him just outside the library, with Maci curled on the floor."

"I'm going to kill him." Louis said angrily rising, but Maci's hand in his stopped him.

"Let it go Louis, I'm fine and it'll only screw with the quidditch match tomorrow." She told him to same thing she told James.

"He hit you Maci!"

"And we'll get him back tomorrow when we beat the living hell out of Slytherin in the match." Maci pulled him back down to her level, "Just let it go Louis. Just let it go."

"Okay." He said after a long quiet moment, "But if he even lays a hand on you again I will hurt him."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Y'all**

** I am so sorry it has been so long but I promise to try and make up for it by posting a bunch of chapters over the next week. My hope is by next Saturday I will be to chapter 9 or 10, but I am not sure if that will happen. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter it is defiantly chock full of surprises. **

**Love,**

**A.E**

**Chapter 6**

**Threats, Arguments and Discoveries**

The leaves had slowly changed and then fallen as September faded into October and October morphed into November. Somehow Maci, James, Chase and Louis were surviving their copious amounts of homework on top of the grueling hours of quidditch practice, which after being cancelled for the whole of October, had finally resumed.

The pandemonium that the Headmistress had caused when she made the cancelation was tantamount to the war cries of the old Native American tribes. The reason quidditch had been postponed for a month, was because at the previous game at the end of September there had been an accident. No one had gotten hurt, seriously, but the teachers stands had collapsed in a pile of timber and cloth. McGonagall had immediately put a halt to all practice until the stands were renovated.

The decision was to say the least unpopular, but the month had gone by and when November, and quidditch, began no one seemed to remember their anger. This was helped along by McGonagall announcing that to ensure that they had a full and fair season. She would allow the teams to complete any unfinished games throughout March and April of the next year.

You'd think all this extra time to prepare and train for the House Cup game would slow Louis down, but he was riding the team harder than ever. He was either the best or worst captain in the history of quidditch captains, Maci had even heard James' dad calling him_ 'This generations Oliver Wood'._ Which was funnier than it should have been because Oliver Wood's son, Jackson Wood, was a Gryffindor chaser and was probably the laziest member of the team. But he was good, very good, so Louis didn't kick him off, though on some days he threatened to.

These threats had been coming more frequently and to a wider variety of people, as in the whole team, ever since Louis had received the game schedule for the remainder of the year. They were only scheduled to have two games before winter break and then the games wouldn't pick up again until the middle of March. Of course Louis was determined to win these to November matches, claiming that it was his last year as captain and he wanted to make sure people remembered him as the captain who led Gryffindor to victory. The rest of the team was of the opinion that he just enjoyed watching them suffer. Well sadistic or not Louis' tactics seemed to be working and Gryffindor had won their first match in November, which had been against Hufflepuff and the second match, against Slytherin, was that afternoon.

As the sun began to peek through the windows in the girls' dormitory and Maci yanked her head out of the clouds. Rolling out of bed she glanced around the large room. All six of the seven four poster beds were occupied by Maci's roommates, the empty bed being Maci's own. It wasn't an unusual thing for Maci to up before them, she enjoyed taking the time to think and be alone, something that didn't happen very often, especially now that she was dating Louis.

Quietly Maci padded across the oaken floor towards her closet; almost killing herself on a school skirt that one of the girls had left out the night before. Snatching her brown leather quidditch pants and red and gold striped tank top, Maci headed towards the girls showers. She knew it seemed weird to most people, showering before you went play a game that would make you just as dirty as you were before, but it helped to clear Mace's mind.

As the water streamed over her Maci took a few deep breaths to relieve the tension building between her shoulders. Though she would never admit it to any of her team members, especially James, Chase and Louis, becoming Louis' girlfriend was adding a lot of pressure to the already stressful games. Not only was she the only girl on the team, but she was the captain's girlfriend and, as Louis had been constantly reminding her in practice, if she screwed up it reflected not only on her but him.

Maci's mind floated back to the first time he had said something like that. They had been running a play that Louis had made up, and as usual no one was really getting it. James and Maci were supposed to go in a zig zag pattern, following the chasers, while knocking the bludgers back and forth between each other. This was supposedly supposed to make it more difficult for the chasers to score a goal and it seemed to be almost working until Maci slipped up with her swing and knocked Scorpius Malfoy off his broom. Luckily Scorpius had been swooping low to catch the dropped quaffle, but he still fell a good twelve feet. No one said anything to her during the practice, but afterwards she and Louis had taken a long walk around the lake, as they had become prone to doing after practice. He had looked sort of upset and angry, so Maci had asked him what was wrong and he had turned to look down at her, his blue eyes sharp and as cold as ice.

_"You're what's wrong Mace. You wrecked that play and could have seriously hurt Scorpius. You're lucky no one was there to see it beside the team, because that would have been totally humiliating for you and me."_ He had snapped at her and Maci shrunk back a little. Louis hadn't really ever spoken to her like that. It was generally all soft words and ridiculous pet names, but occasionally there would be a bad day where he would just snap and start blaming her for things she had little to no control over.

Maci hadn't said anything that day, no matter how much she had wanted to tell him that people made worse mistakes. That it was just a fumbled hit from a stupid practice play anyways, but she didn't because that would only make him more frustrated and unreasonable.

Someone was banging on the shower door telling her there was a line and Maci was yanked out of her thoughts. Quickly rinsing the remainder of the soap from her hair Maci wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the shower. Bay Tomas was waiting outside of it for her.

"Geez Mace what are you trying to do? Drown yourself so you don't have to play today?" She quipped in a snide tone. She and Bay and been okay friends since first year, so Maci knew she was only teasing, but that didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue at Bay before walking back to her room, "Real mature." She heard that other girl call after her and laughed softly.

Down in the great hall the team was grouped around the far end of Gryffindor table, whispering in hushed tones about the plays they would use that day.

"Morning Mace, late as usual." Chase teased, reaching over his friend to grab the plate of bagels that rested beside her.

"Morning Chase, morning Louis." Maci added, reaching up to put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder but Louis ignored her, too deep in his conversation with Scorpius, William and Jackson, the teams three Chaser's, to notice Maci.

"Where's James?" Maci questioned, trying to cover up the look of hurt that had flashed across her face when Louis ignored her.

Chase gave Maci look but didn't say anything, instead he answered her question, "Where else, with Jessica, doing some pre-game warm ups." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Maci choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Ewww! Images Chase Albion. That it so disgusting." She shrieked.

The rest of breakfast seemed to go by to quickly with Maci and Chase goofing around and the rest of the team talking strategy. Finally it was time to head down to the changing rooms. Maci had already slid on her leather pants and red and gold sweater so all she had to do was yank her quidditch robes over her head and she was ready to go.

As they walked on to the pitch Louis finally leaned down to gently kiss Maci's lips, "Good morning." He murmured in her ear and any annoyance from the brush off he had given her earlier floated away in the November breeze.

Maci was about to tell Louis good morning back when James came sprinting after the team. His hair looked messier than usual and his robes were askew, whipping about in the wind, "Sorry guys." He exclaimed when he finally reached them, "Jessica was wishing me luck."

"I'm sure she was." Louis teased and Maci clamped her hands over her ears.

"Eww." She repeated for the second time that day, "Innocent ears standing right here." She snapped at the two of them.

"Don't worry Maci I'm sure little Scorpius here has no idea what we're talking about. Do you Scorp?" James asked slinging an arm around the younger boys shoulders.

The famous Malfoy smirk was plastered across Scorp's face as he turned to James and said, "If it's the same kind of good luck Rose was giving me before the game then I have a very good idea what you're talking about." James' face darkened at the mention of his cousin but before they could continue with this conversation Maci interrupted them.

"One: James I was talking about me and two: Scorpius stop being gross." Both boys looked as if they had something to say but now Madam Keller was landing right beside them ready to begin the match.

As Louis and Slytherin's captain, Ian Wirth, shook hands, Maci looked over the field. The new stands were packed with students, teachers and parents all decked out in their team or house colors. Maci knew better than to look for her family in that crowd, her father would be at work and Grant would be at work, and without one of them there was no way her mother could get here.

The whistle blew and they were off. The game went by quickly, and not a good quick where Chase catches the snitch an hour in and the team heads back to the common room to celebrate yet another victory. No this was a bad quick, where passes were fumbled and dropped, goals are let in and bludgers miss their intended targets and before the Gryffindor team knew what was happening Madame Keller was blowing her whistle and the commentator, Rebecca Jordan, was announcing that Slytherin had won the match.

The walk of shame back to the Gryffindor changing rooms was a painful and unfamiliar one. Everyone knew they had played badly and for once not even James was making jokes. Louis just stormed into his office, slamming the door so hard behind him that it rattled in its frame.

"On a scale from one to ten how pissed do you think he is?" Jackson asked after a long silence.

"I don't know." James said staring at Louis' slammed door, "This season is really important to him and…"

"It's was just one game though." Maci pointed out trying to raise the team's moral, "We've won all our other ones so we'll be fine."

The boys gave her skeptical looks, but no one challenged her optimism. Instead they all pulled off their quidditch robes and put their brooms away in their lockers. No one spoke, not even James and Chase who were always full of mirth and jokes after games. Everyone seemed to realize how angry Louis was. After all he had been riding them so hard all season so this type of thing wouldn't happen and none of them were stupid enough to think he would just let it go.

Finally after what seemed like hours the Captain's door opened and Louis stepped out. He had changed out of his quidditch clothes and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. For a while he just stood there staring at all of them, his brow creased in anger and disappointment.

When he finally spoke his voice was calm and measured, which was somehow more terrifying than if he had been yelling at them, "That, out there," He began pointing in the direction of the quidditch, "That was un acceptable. We looked like idiots, who don't take the game seriously. And we do take the game seriously." There were mumbled words of assent, but no one spoke out right, no one wanted to risk Louis snapping at them.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "From now on our practices will be doubled. Every available minute of time we are allowed on the pitch we will be there. Including tomorrow at two p.m. I already owled McGonagall and no one else has the pitch booked."

There were cries of outrage from the team, "But it's a Hogsmede weekend!" Will exclaimed, looking at Louis as if he had gone insane, "We all have plans!"

"And you can still partake in those plans as long as you are back here by two." Louis answered in a measured tone, his mask of calm never breaking. Will began to protest again, but this time Louis cut him off, "Anyone who fails to attend or be on time for practice tomorrow will be kicked off the team. No exceptions. If you aren't dedicated then you obviously don't deserve to be here."

When Louis finished speaking the rest of the team looked angrier than before, if that was possible. They all turned to Maci, giving her looks that said _'you're his girlfriend. Do something.'_ But Maci shook her head, when it came to Louis and his decisions as captain she would never dream of intervening. That was untouchable territory, even if she was his girlfriend.

"Fine." Will said abruptly, before turning on his heel and storming out of the changing rooms, the door slamming behind him. Slowly the rest of the team followed him until it was only Louis and Maci left in the room.

Tentatively Maci took a couple steps towards her boyfriend and reached out, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hey it was only one game. We're still in the running for the cup." She comforted him, but Louis shrugged her off.

"It's not about the cup Maci." He shouted, his composure finally breaking, "There could have been scouts in that crowd. I want to go professional and after that game no team is going to want me." Louis looked as if he wanted to hit something and even though Maci was sure he would never hit her she still took a few steps backwards.

"It's wasn't your fault. We were all off our game." She tried to reason with him.

"I know it wasn't all my fault Maci. I'm not stupid. I was fine. It was the rest of you." Louis snapped harshly and now Maci took a step back not out of fear but out of hurt. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him it wasn't fair that the rest of the team got all the blame when he was the one who had let in the goals, but like she did so often these days Maci kept he mouth shut.

"Are we still on for tomorrow or are you going to be too busy?" She finally said after a long silence. Maci had tried to make her tone as cold as possible, but instead it came out sounding feeble and timid. Not like her at all.

"I guess." Louis said gruffly and Maci nodded, before turning on her heel and leaving Louis alone with his anger.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The next day was beautiful, despite the chilly winds that whipped around the students as they made their way to Hogsmede. The day seemed to improve Louis' mood which seemed to have done a complete one eighty since the previous afternoon and Maci couldn't help but be relieved. When Louis was angry he scared her and she didn't want to be afraid of him. He was her boyfriend after all.

"So what are we doing today?" Maci asked, wrapping her arm around Louis'.

"Whatever you want babe." He murmured, leaning down to kiss Maci on the top of her head, "I just need to forget all about yesterday."

Maci smiled, Louis had been so distracted the past few weeks with quidditch, so it was nice to hear him say he just wanted to spend time with her, "Let's go into Flourish and Blots. There's this new book that I've been dying to get."

"Good thing I brought money then." Louis announces and Maci opened her mouth to protest, but he put a finger on her lips, "Don't argue with me. You know you won't win."

When he removed his finger, Maci mock glared up at him, "I resent your lack of faith in my ability to argue."

"And I resent that you would think I would let my girl pay for her own book. Where is your sense of decency?"

"It left along with my sanity when I started dating you." Maci quipped and Louis laughed pulling her into his side.

They spent the next two hours weaving in and out of the shops in the little village. In Honeydukes they spotted Dom and her date, Jeremy Font and Maci had to practically pull Louis out of the store so he would stop spying on them. After they had finished going through the stores Louis gestured towards the Three Broom Sticks, "We have about half an hour before we have to head back to the school. You wanna grab a butter beer?"

Maci mentally sighed. She had enjoyed the past two hours of quidditch and school free talk, but nodded her head anyways, "A butter beer sounds fabulous."

Once they had broken free of the chilly November air and found their way into the tavern, Louis went up to the front to retrieve their butter beers, while Maci found a cozy corner booth. When Louis returned with their drinks he slid into the seat next to her, instead of across from her like he usually did. Pulling Maci close to him, she snuggled into Louis' shoulder closing her eyes for a moment and just enjoying being close to him.

"Mace?" Louis asked after a long pause in which they simply sat and drank their butter beer.

"Mhm." Maci murmured by way of response, not moving from her spot next to him.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend part of Christmas Break with me. Me and all the cousins go to James' house and we spend all break there. It's loads of fun and…we could hang out without school work and quidditch."

Maci always went back home for Christmas, no matter what she always spent Christmas with her family. But the offer of Louis without school and quidditch was too tempting, "I can see if my mum'll let me come for a while, but I want to spend Christmas with my family."

"I understand." Louis said but his voice sounded slightly crestfallen. Maci wondered if he had really expected her to choose him over her family. They lapsed again into a calm silence, before Louis spoke up again.

"I'm glad I asked you out." He murmured out of the blue, his breath floating down and tickling Maci's neck.

"I'm glad you-" Maci began to answer, but Louis' lips were suddenly upon hers. It took Maci a minute to realize he was kissing and she was pretty sure she was kissing him back. It wasn't at all like Maci had imagined it would be like. There were no fireworks, the world didn't stop spinning on its axis, but it was still magical.

When they finally came up for air, both of them were grinning, "That was nice." Maci whispered in a hushed tone, he cheeks flushed.

Louis laughed deep in his throat, "Yes. That was very nice, especially for your first time kissing anyone."

"How do you know that my first kiss?" Maci challenged him, but she couldn't hide the embarrassed flush that had creeped across her cheeks.

"Dom." He admitted, not abashed at all and Maci scowled.

Last week she had been in a bit of a tizzy. It had been a month and a half since Louis had asked her out and he still hadn't kissed her. Now Maci hadn't been in very many relationships, or really any at all, but she was pretty sure that wasn't normal. So like she did whenever she got upset, Maci went to seek advice from Dom. After Maci had spilled her guts, Dom had consoled her saying it was nothing Maci was doing, that she just needed to give Louis time. That he liked to warm up to relationships before diving in. Dom had then hesitated and Maci got the feeling there was something that she wasn't telling her.

"Mace, earth to Mace?" Louis waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry." Maci apologized, "I was distracted."

"Well I think I have a way to distract you from your distraction." He murmured, leaning down and kissing her again.

It seemed like only seconds, had gone by when they pulled away, but when Louis glanced at his watch it read two o'clock.

"Shit." He cursed and lept out of the booth, "We have to get back. We're late." He told her and Maci nodded, jumping to her feet and grabbing her bags.

The couple sprinted back to the castle, and towards the Gryffindor changing rooms. Throwing her bags down beside her locker Maci yanked on her quidditch robes and snatched her broom out of her locker. Barely a second after Maci was finished getting ready Louis burst out of his Captain's office ready as well. As they began they're run onto the pitch Maci asked, "How late are we exactly?"

"A half an hour." He told her, "They are going to kill me." Louis' statement turned out to be a bit of an exaggeration, but only barely. When they made it to the pitch the team was in the air running drills, that stopped as soon as Maci and Louis came into sight. One by one they landed on the ground identical glares on their faces.

Will was the first one to speak, "Anyone who fails to attend or be on time for practice tomorrow will be kicked off the team. No exceptions. If you aren't dedicated then you obviously don't deserve to be here." He mimicked Louis threat from yesterday, "So Weasley, are you going to turn in your robes?" Will's voice was cold and angry, as he had every right to be.

"I'm sorry guys. We lost track of time." Louis apologized and for once, Maci thought, he actually sounded sincere, "It was really an-" He began, but Jackson cut him off.

"Answer the question Louis. Are you going to turn in your robes?"

"Of course not. I'm the captain. I'm not going to kick myself off the team." Louis rolled his eyes as if his team mates were being ridiculous_. 'So much for being sincere.'_ Maci thought.

"Kick Maci off the team." Came a voice from above them. Maci looked up and saw James hovering a few feet about them. His eyes were clouded with anger, but the rest of his face looked terrifyingly calm.

"What?" Louis asked as if he hadn't heard James clearly, but Maci knew he had. Louis just couldn't believe what his best friend was saying.

"You heard me. Kick Maci off the team .You might not be able to kick yourself off the team, but Maci was just as late as you. So take her off the team." He landed in front of them now, but didn't get off his broom.

Louis gave James an incredulous look, "You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious. We have a week of practices left before Christmas break and you waste our time while your off snogging your girlfriend," James accused.

"Fine she's off the team. Until the season start again in March." Louis shouted, his blue eyes flashing in anger, " Now get over yourself and stop acting like such a prat."

Maci couldn't breathe. She was off the team, he had really suspended her. The realization barely had time to sink in before James speaking again.

"That's rich coming from you." James and Louis were now only inches apart, they looked as if they were about to come to blows and that was probably why Chase stepped in when he did.

"Calm down." He told both of them, his voice calm and measured as it always was when he broke up fights between the members of N/A, "Louis you were an ass yesterday and made a bigger ass of yourself by not following your own rules. James your being a bigger ass right now, by asking Louis to kick not only your teammate but one of your best friends off the team." Neither James or Louis stepped away from each other, "Please don't make me get Prof. Longbottom." This threat seemed to work, because both James and Louis backed off.

"Sorry." Louis grumbled, but Maci knew he didn't mean it and so did James.

"Whatever." James growled, turning to walk away, but not before flipping Louis off.

The group stood there awkwardly for a minute. Maci knew the rest of the team was still pissed off, including Chase, even if he had intervened, "Practice is canceled." Louis spoke the obvious before turning away from his team and heading back to the changing rooms.

"I should go talk to James." Maci said and Chase shook his head, but before he could stop her she was running in the same direction James had stormed off, "James." She panted when she finally caught up to him, "James slow down."

"Go away Maci." James growled through clenched teeth. Maci grabbed him by the shoulder and he spun around throwing off her hand like it had burned him, "I'm warning you Maci. Go away or I swear..."

"You swear what James?" Maci challenged. She hadn't come to fight with him, she had actually followed him to apologize, but it didn't look like an apology was what James wanted.

"Just leave me the hell alone Maci." His eyes flashed with cold rage that made Maci want to take a step back, but she held her ground.

"No James. Look I'm sorry Louis and I were late. We didn't do it on purpose." She apologized, trying her hardest to calm down and make the words sound sincere and not angry.

"That's not the point Maci." James told her in a patronizing tone.

"What's the point then James? Tell me? Because if it's not that then I sure as hell don't know what it is." Maci sneered, any pretense of calm gone.

James was quiet for a moment, and Maci could see the rage boiling behind his eyes, threatening to explode, "The point is he's giving you special treatment, because you're his girlfriend and it's not fair to the rest of team." He finally said a after a long pause, somehow Maci didn't think that's what he wanted to say, but she was too angry at this point to care.

"He was not giving me special treatment. He just knows he can't afford to lose a beater this far into the season. I earned my spot on the team and the respect he gives me because of it." Maci seethed at him, outraged at the very idea that Louis would do something like that just because she was his girlfriend.

"YOU NEVER EARNED THAT SPOT!" James shouted and the anger that had been threatening to explode finally detonating, "DON'T YOU SEE MACI YOU'RE JUST A TAG ALONG. THAT'S ALL YOU'VE EVER BEEN. YOU TAGGED ALONG FOR N/A, YOU GOT ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM BECAUSE ALL THE CAPTAINS HAVE BEEN MY COUSINS AND THEY KNOW YOU'RE MY BEST FIREND. THE ONLY REASON YOUR STILL ON THE TEAM IS BECAUSE LOUIS THINKS YOU'RE HOT AND GOD KNOWS HOW LONG THAT WILL LAST. THE ONLY REASON YOU GET ANYWHERE MACI IS BECAUSE OF SPEAICAL TREATMENT." James stood there breathing hard and glaring at Maci.

Maci stumbled backwards, her face no longer angry but hurt. Tears were gathering in her eyes but she didn't start crying, instead she stood there staring at James with a mixture of pain and fury, "I don't know what the hell your problem is James, but you need to fix it, because if you don't I swear I will never speak to you again."

"That doesn't scare me Maci." James said before he could stop himself. He wanted to take back all of what he had said to her. It wasn't true and he knew it, but he had just been so angry.

"It should James, because this time…this time I mean it. Get your shit straight and then come talk to me." Maci's tone was quiet, but James heard every word. Once she was done she gave him one last hurt look, before turning on her heel and walking towards the castle.

James stared after her pain replacing the anger on his face. He ran his hands through his hair repeatedly and tears trickled down his cheeks. Wiping them away hastily he blinked and that's when he saw the flash of white blonde hair, Dominique stood by the lake, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She had seen and heard it all James was sure and she was no doubt pissed at how he had treated Maci. Merlin he was pissed at how he had treated Maci, she hadn't deserved that. Dom locked eyes with James and he realized not only was she pissed. But she knew.

Dom knew.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Dominique knew James had seen her and she knew he knew that she had figured out how he felt about Maci. Maybe that's why he was walking so quickly back to the castle, to get away from her in the safety of the Gryffindor common room or maybe he was just in the mood to speed walk. The former seemed like the more viable option.

By the time she caught up to James he had made it into the castle, "In here now." She ordered, grabbing his wrist and shoving him into the nearest vacant class room.

Taken by surprise James stumbled and had to grab onto the wall to regain his balance. "What the hell do you want?" He asked her coldly. Left over anger from his fight with Maci still clung to his face, making it look like it was all angles and sharp lines.

"You know exactly what I want." Dominique informed James, dawning the famous Weasley Woman glare.

"Please enlighten me." James drawled, his face rearranging itself into a mask of disinterest and boredom.

"James I saw you fighting with Maci and Louis." Dom looked at her cousin from across the room. There was a muscle in his jaw which was twitching and he kept tapping his foot, which could either mean he was extremely ticked off or very nervous. In this case it was probably a little of both

"Ya I was angry." James admitted, leaning against one of the desks, "And so was the rest of the team. So now can I go?" He asked gruffly stepping towards the door. Dom blocked his way.

"No James you weren't just angry. You freaking blew up at them." Dom looked into James dark brown eyes, hoping he would see that she wasn't going to let it go.

James took a deep breath, but it didn't seem to do much in the way of calming himself down, "They missed practice after Louis threatened to kick anyone who did that very thing off the team. So I guess I was very angry."

"You yelled at Maci."

"I yell at Maci a lot. If you spent more time around us you would know that."

"You don't yell at her like that. You don't yell at anyone like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James snapped crossing his arms and glaring at Dom with defiance in his eyes.

"James, why are you going out with Jessica? You don't love her." Dom asked, changing tactics and returning James' glare of defiance with one of her own.

"What does that have to do with this Dom?"

"Just answer the question James."

"Fine I don't love Jessica, we don't love each other. But we have a good time together and I like that." James finally answered in a wary tone.

"Why don't you love her?" Dom questioned and James rolled his eyes.

"God what is this Dom twenty questions?"

"Is it because you love someone else?"

"What? No. Of course not,"

"Is it because you love Maci?"

"What the hell Dom?" James shouted, his face flitting from confused to angry in a second.

"Don't what the hell Dom me." Dom snapped, "I can see it James. I don't know if anyone else can, but it's there. In the way you look at her, in the way you talk to her, in the way you yell at her for Merlin's sakes. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

"No." James slammed his hand against the wall next to Dom, causing her to jump. He spun on his heel and dropped down on a desk, putting his head in his hands. "I don't love her."

"James." Dom murmured, "Stop lying to me." When James still didn't respond Dom sat down on the desk opposite him, "You've been against her and Louis dating from the start, not to mention how furious you were when Jax attacked her. Why can't you just admit it?"

"No." James repeated, standing his face full of anger and pain, "You have no idea what you're talking about Dom so just shut up. I just need out of here for a while. I just need a break from them together for a while. I just need to make it to Christmas Break." It sounded like James was almost trying to talk himself into it and not Dom, but she didn't say anything, just let him leave the room.

After he was gone she slouched forward, resting her head in her hands "They haven't told him." She murmured, staring after him. Dom would have though Maci and Lou would have at least mentioned to James that Maci would be spending break up until Christmas with them, "This is going to make for a miserable Christmas." Dom said to herself as she rose and followed James out of the classroom.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Later that night Louis and Maci were curled in an arm chair in Gryffindor common room, it was long past curfew and the two had the common room to themselves. Maci had been waiting for this moment alone to talk to Louis about her suspension. At the time it hadn't really sunk in, but the more she had time to think about the more unfair Maci realized it was.

"Lou," She began softly, sitting up to look him in the face.

"Yeah babe." He answered, opening his eyes which had been drifting closed.

"Why did you suspend me from the team?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for bringing it up.

Louis was silent for a while before finally saying, "I needed to make an example of the sacrifices I'm willing to make for the good of the team. I need the guys to the know that no one's position is safe."

Maci's mouth fell open, "So you decided to make an example out of me?" She questioned trying not to sound outraged, which was difficult under the circumstances.

"You were late for practice." Louis pointed out.

"Because you were making out with me," Maci exclaimed, "And so were you."

"But I'm the captain." Louis reminded her in a condescending tone.

"If you really wanted to show the team what sacrifices you're willing to make you would have suspended yourself till March." Maci snapped at him standing up off his lap, "As it is you were just being a prat."

"Stop being so selfish Maci and think about the rest of team. It wouldn't do them any good if I suspended myself." Louis stood now as well, his tone starting to sound frustrated at Maci.

"I'm the one being selfish?" Maci asked incredulously. She couldn't handle this. Not after James not after the fight. She couldn't bicker with anyone else, not today. Taking a deep breath she said calmly, "I'm going to bed." And marched up the girls staircase before Louis had a chance to stop her.


	7. Chapter 7

'**Ello Everyone,**

**The numbers of views are going up and it makes me super happy. Sadly however the number of reviews has not followed in the proud footsteps of their sister. C'mon guys I need to know what y'all think! I crave feedback and opinions, good and bad. **

**Love,**

**A.E**

**Chapter 7**

**Deck the Halls**

It was two days before Christmas break and many of Hogwarts' students were getting a jump start on their homework. Consequently the common rooms were packed with students, writing essays and memorizing spells. Gryffindor common room seemed especially packed that evening, but at least Maci and Chase had managed to snag to arm chairs, unlike Roxanne and Jackson Finnegan who were sitting on the floor with their backs resting against the wall. James had also managed to find himself a seat, which was coincidentally as far away from Maci as he could get.

Maci glared over the top of her potions book at James. It had been a week since their little spat, as Chase and Dom had begun to call it, and he still had not said a word to her. They had given each other the silent treatment before, but this was bordering on ridiculous, which Louis pointed out to her practically every time he saw her. Sadly Maci agreed with her boyfriend, it was getting ridiculous and she didn't know how long she could continue her silence, especially since she was leaving for winter break with his family in less than two days. But still she would not be the one to cave. He was the one who had wronged her. He had gotten her suspended from the team. He was the one who said all those hurtful things. This was his fault and Merlin be damned if Maci was going to apologize to him for the mess he made.

"You know maybe if you keep glaring you'll burn a hole through his head and all your problems will be solved." A voice beside her teased and Maci pulled her gaze away from James to roll her eyes at Chase.

"If only it was that easy." She muttered, turning back to her potions homework.

"You could apologize." Chase suggested and then withered underneath the glare he received from Maci, "Or not. Do you plan on being mad at him forever?"

Maci paused, biting on the end of her quill, "No just until he apologizes."

Chase let out a long exaggerated sigh, "You are impossible." He informed Maci and she smiled.

"I know." Maci exclaimed sweetly, "That's why you love me."

"Love is a strong word." Chase told her with a cheeky smile, "But an accurate one."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence that lasted until Louis came bounding through the portrait hole. Running over to Maci and Chase he leaned down to capture Maci's lips with his own as way of hello.

"Alright, alright you two get a room." Chase finally piped up throwing a bawled up piece of parchment at the couple.

Louis reluctantly pulled away from Maci, slipping into the chair next to her and pulling her onto his lap, "You're just jealous Reed."

Chase snorted, "Yeah sure Weasley whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Maybe it's you two who need a room." Maci teased and the boys gave her disgusted looks.

"So are you all packed up for the break?" Louis changed the subject, intertwining Maci's fingers with his own.

"Yep." Maci exclaimed a pleased smile coming across her face, "I have everyone's gifts all wrapped up and everything."

"I can't wait to see what you got me babe." The turning to Chase Louis said, "You know you're welcome to come for the whole break, just not Christmas Eve."

"Thanks but this is the first Christmas Ma has wanted me home in a long time so I think I'm gonna go." Chase told them, a small smile lighting up his face when he mentioned his mother.

Louis gave his friend a concerned look before saying, "Well you can floo over anytime if there are any problems at all."

"Geez Lou if you got any sweeter I might begin to think you actually like me." Chase exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not don't go getting the wrong idea Reed, I'm just doing the right thing." Louis raised his hands as if to ward Chase off. The three friends burst into laughter, causing enough ruckus for James to glance over at them. A look that Maci didn't quite recognize flitted across James' face. It could have been hurt or jealousy, but she wasn't sure because as fast as it came it went.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The next two days flew by faster than anyone could have imagined and all to soon the students who weren't remaining at the castle had all packed their trunks up, stuffing Christmas presents in any nook and cranny where there was room. Maci, Dom, Chase, James and Louis were no exception to this rule.

As they settled into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, there was an awkward silence over the group. While James, Louis and Chase had all made up and Maci and Louis had gotten over their argument in the common room, there was still the matter of Maci and James. Maci still adamantly refused to speak to James until he apologized and the other party was refusing to do just that.

It wasn't that James didn't know what he had said was wrong. Merlin did he know, after all he had had almost all his relatives, both in and out of Hogwarts, tell him so. Dom had been breathing down his neck to apologize ever since their conversation in the classroom. James knew she was convinced that if he didn't do something the group would drift apart, but still he couldn't bring himself to apologize to Maci.

The only sound in their compartment for the first hour of the train ride was Dom who was quietly scribbling away on a piece of parchment, her head bent completely over, allowing her hair to fall in a shield of silvery blonde.

"What are you writing?" Louis asked at one point during the ride.

"A letter," Came Dom's short reply and even Louis could tell she wasn't planning on elaborating.

Other than that short bit of conversation the ride back to Platform 9 ¾ was fairly quiet, the silence only broken when the snack trolley rolled around or someone came into say hello. Maci wrapped up in Louis' arms, as if they would shield her from James and his hurtful words, which was all she could think about being in this close proximity to him.

When they finally reached the platform, Dom still had not put away her parchment and James and Chase were playing a game of wizards chess (As usual James and was demolishing Chase.) The fixe unloaded themselves from the train and into the waiting arms of their families.

After saying goodbye to Chase and reminding him to floo if it got out of control with his dad, Maci, James, Dom and Louis headed over to where Fleur and Ginny were standing.

"Maci it is so good to see you!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping Maci in a hug and then pulling back to inspect her, "Have you been eating enough. You look thin."

"Yeah. Just stressing over midterms I guess." Maci lied, the truth was ever since she and James had been fighting she didn't have much of an appetite.

"Well we'll get you fixed up this break. Trust me having four mothers in one house means there is always plenty of food." Ginny said cheerily, "Now what do you say we get going?"

Louis wrapped a protective arm around Maci and nodded in agreement with his Aunt. As they clambered into the car with James, Albus, Lily, Mrs. Potter, Louis' mum and Dom, Louis gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Thanks for coming." He murmured softly in her ear.

"You're welcome." She whispered back.

It had been predetermined that pretty much the whole Potter/Weasley clan would be spending the whole of winter break at Potter Manor. With exclusion of Percy and his family as they would be spending Christmas with his wife's parents and Charlie, who couldn't get away from work.

When they all pulled into the drive and clambered out of the car, Ginny whistled to get the attention of all the children, "Alright you lot we have done this for the past five years so I am going to assume you know the rules of the house. Same room arrangements as last year, but just to refresh your minds I'll tell you. Lily you're in your room. James, you and Teddy are rooming together, Louis you and Fred, Dom you and Victoire, Albus you'll be rooming with Scorpius when he gets here, as well as Hug, Rose and Roxanne and Maci it looks like you'll have a room to yourself."

"Oh no you really don't have to do that. I can share with Dom and Vic." Maci insisted, but Ginny waved her off.

"Nonsense we have the room. It only makes sense. Plus I've already had the house elves prepare your room." Without waiting for further argument Ginny unlocked the door to the manor and everyone tumbled in behind her, "And remember whatever you break or whatever mess you make you clean it up. Other than that all your rooms are the same as last year." She called after the quickly dissipating children.

Ginny turned Maci, James, Louis and Dom before they could disappear into the house as well, "James Maci's room is next to Dom's, why don't you, Louis and Dom show her."

"Can't Louis and Dom do it?" James looked at his cousin and his girlfriend and then looked away at the ground, a flush creeping over his cheeks.

"No he can't." Ginny said firmly, "Go."

"Yes mum." James grumbled then turned to the staircase. He lead Maci up to her room, with Louis by her side, "You're gonna be in here."

The room James gestured was decorated in soft blue colors with a massive queen sized bed in the middle, "Dom's room is right across the hall and Louis'll be on the floor above." He added, still not looking at Maci

"Couldn't I have a room closer to Mace this year?" Louis asked James, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness in the room, "I mean it's not like you don't have the space." He added, but James shook his head.

"Doesn't matter you know how mum and Grandma Weasley are." Maci could tell there was something else that James wasn't saying, but she didn't know what and she didn't ask, mainly because she still wasn't talking to him.

"Yeah, well I guess it doesn't matter. We can always sneak you into my room." Louis murmured bending down to brush a kiss on to Maci's lips.

"And that's my cue." Dom, who had been silent the whole time they were climbing through Potter Manor, said. She turned to her room door and gave Maci a little wave, "Call for me if you need me."

"She won't." Louis called after Dom.

Right before her door slammed shut, Maci heard Dom say something that sounded a lot like "Gross!" Louis chuckled and bent down to kiss Maci again, but she gently pushed him away.

"I'm gonna go get changed before dinner." She told him, taking a couple steps backwards into her room.

"I'll help you with that." Louis teased, following Maci towards her room. Swatting her boyfriend on the chest, Maci pushed Louis out of the room.

"You're hilarious." She told him sarcastically and he grinned.

"I know." A loud cough sounded from behind the couple and they both seemed to remember James was still standing there, "I'll see you at dinner." Louis kissed Maci goodbye quickly and then turned to his cousin, "Game of quidditch?"

James didn't say anything but nodded. As Louis walked down the corridor, James turned back to Maci and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then he closed and turned back around.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The fourth morning of Maci's stay at Potter Manor she woke early. The past few days had been hectic as more and more Potter Weasley children arrived. Maci spent her days playing quidditch, building snow forts and having snow ball fights. Her nights were spent curled in Louis' lap in front of the fire place in the Potter's expansive living room, listening to the multiple conversations swirling around her. It was rare that Maci got a spare moment of silence to herself, so in this early hour, before even Mrs. Potter and Grandma Weasley (as Maci had taken to calling her) were awake, she let herself enjoy the silence.

Padding through the extensive hallways and down a couple staircases, Maci made her way to the kitchen. Normally by the time she was awake there was already pancakes and bacon cooking, but today Maci was looking forward to some good old fashioned toast.

As she pushed through the swinging door that led into the Potter's kitchen, Maci was shocked to see a tall dark haired boy sitting at the kitchen table.

"James." She choked out in surprise.

James looked up, from the book he had been reading, "Maci what are you doing here?" He asked his tone full of surprise.

"I just woke up and wanted some food." She answered taking a couple steps back. This was the longest conversation she and James had had since the end of November and Maci wasn't quite sure how she should act, "I'll just go back up stairs."

"No stay." James gestured to one of the chairs at the table.

"No really I'm not that hungry." Maci insisted, but her stomach growled and James gave her a skeptical look. Still Maci turned prepared to go to her room and wait for everyone else in the house to wake up.

"Look Maci I'm sorry." James said so quietly that at first Maci wasn't quite sure she had heard him right.

Slowly she turned around, "What?" She asked, taking a few tentative steps into the room.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, running a hand through his dark hair and making it stand up on end, "I was an ass. What I said…Merlin I didn't mean it. You're a good quidditch player, there's no special treatment about that." They were quiet for a moment as Maci surveyed James with a cool gaze and James looked hopefully up at her, "So will you forgive me Mace?" He asked after she didn't say anything.

Maci hesitated for a moment, she knew he was really sorry, she could see it in his face and the way he kept yanking his hand through his hair, "Forgiven." She finally said and James let out a sigh of relief.

"Good because I was starting to go crazy with just Al and Teddy for company." He confided and Maci laughed, "No I'm serious. If I have to here Ted ogle over Victoire for one more second I will murder someone."

"Who are you going to murder?" James' mother asked walking into the kitchen, just as James finished his sentence.

"No one mum." James assured his mother as he and Maci both held back laughter. Ginny turned to survey the two for a moment a motherly smile playing across her face, "What mum?" James questioned, noticing his mother's gaze.

"Nothing it's just good to see that you two are friends again." She told him, "Because honestly Maci if I were you I would have told him to screw off."

"Mum!" James exclaimed in embarrassment, as Maci burst into laughter, "You're not helping here." He groaned, but Ginny only smiled at him as she turned to pull out the frying pan for the bacon.

Before James could complain any further Louis came trudging into the kitchen wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Oh good you to made up." He said seeing Maci and James sitting next to each other. Crossing the room he bent down to kiss Maci on the forehead before sitting down next to them. As he did so Maci could have sworn she saw a muscle in James jaw twitch, but when she looked back over he had an easy smile on his face.

"And just in time to," Ginny commented, "Chase and Scorpius'll be here in a couple hours."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot its Christmas Eve." Maci said with a pleased smile.

James and Louis looked at each other with ginormous smiles on their faces, "Presents!" Both boys shouted at the same time and Maci rolled her eyes.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Hours later found the whole of the Weasley Potter Clan, as well as Maci, Chase and Scorpius clustered around the dining room table. The latter two of the three guests had arrived earlier that evening, to uproarious excitement from their friends. The oak table had been magically extended so as to fit all twenty five people, but still elbow room seemed to be sorely lacking. This was evidenced by the occasional bursts of short lived bickering that would happen after someone's arm got jostled or another minor infraction occurred.

Dinner had been served and everyone was feeling extremely full and more than a tad bit sleepy. That is until Grandma Weasley spoke up from the head of the table, "Why don't we all go gather up our gifts and head into the living room for some exchanging and then maybe once we're done everyone will have some room for dessert."

At the word gifts the Weasley Potter children were out of their chairs and in a matter of seconds had dispersed to their perspective rooms to grab their presents. By the time the adults had made it to the living room with their own armfuls of gifts were waiting in loud anticipation. It had been tradition ever since the various Weasley children had started their own families to stay at Potter Manor and open gifts from the extended family on Christmas Eve and then return to their own homes from a quieter Christmas day. As the family had grown the tradition hadn't changed the amount of gifts however had.

Maci sat on Louis' lap in a corner of the room. Chase and James were with them, both diving into the mountain of presents that had begun to appear before them. Occasionally Mace would head James let out an exclamation of appreciation the most recent of which had been, _"Wow Aunt Hermione a broom up keep set, you're the best aunt in the world. You know that?"_ So fat James had used the latter two lines at least five times, each time filling in the gift and name of whatever family member had given it to him.

A bit more well-mannered Chase flushed every time one of the Weasley Potter adults handed him a gift and told them that it really wasn't necessary, that being there was gift enough. Still Maci noticed look of pleasure on Chase's face as Grandma Weasley handed him a package that was most definetly a famed Weasley sweater.

Maci too had her own stack of presents, amongst which she was sure there was a Weasley sweater, which she slowly unwrapped. But these gifts were not the ones she was truly looking forward to, though she appreciated every one of them. No it was the presents that would come later, after everyone else had gone home or turned in for the night that Maci was truly looking forward to.

After a lengthy discussion the members of N/A had decided to give their gifts to each other later that night. Maci and Chase had both told their parents that they would return home no later than midnight, which was long after the rest of the household would have left or be asleep.

The family gift giving took well over an hour, but finally after the mess had been cleaned up, dessert had been eaten and final goodbyes had been said, James' father had announced that he was retiring for the night. After his departure the rest of the family closely followed. As James, Maci, Chase and Louis parted ways on the way to their rooms James mouthed, _'The grove in ten minutes.' _ With that he disappeared down a hallway and towards his room.

Once Maci reached her own room, she changed out of the clothes she had been in all night into a pair of thick pajama bottoms a Hogwarts Alumni t-shirt that had been her brothers, and a hoodie. Pulling her long red hair into a messy bun, she grabbed the three gifts that were carefully lined up on her bed and quietly tip toed out of her room.

The grove James had spoken of was a circle of towering pine trees that stood to the west of Potter Manor. It was a beautiful place even in the cold white of winter the trees stood a vibrant green against the barren background. When Maci reached the grove James, Louis and Chase were already there and from the temperature change as she stepped into the circle, Louis had long since cast the heat spell.

"Finally!" James exclaimed jokingly and Maci rolled her eyes at him, "Why is it that birds take ten times longer to get anywhere then us guys?" She sent James a glare, as frigid as the air around them, but he only continued to laugh.

"Watch it James," Louis said, reaching his arms out to pull Maci down and into his lap, "Or she may just take away your present."

"Oh she would never do that."

"Try me." Maci told him coolly, but James just shook his head, that smirk still firmly fixed on his face.

At that point Chase had gotten tired of the banter and opened his mouth, "Okay, Okay guys, Maci and I are on a time limit here, we've got an hour before we've got to be home so let's get this started." With that he scooped up the gifts that had been sitting beside him and tossed each one to its intended receiver.

Staring at down at the rectangle shaped box, Maci pulled the end of the ribbon letting it flutter to the ground beside her. She took the lid off the box and pulled out a pair of brand new dragon hide beater's gloves. They were a deep scarlet with gold embroidery spelling out her name on the top of one glove and N/A on the top of the other

"Chase these are amazing!" Maci exclaimed, getting out of Louis' lap for a moment to embrace Chase. James and Louis had also received quidditch gloves. They were in different shades of red, but each had the owners name spelled out one and N/A on the other.

Handing out her gifts Maci laughed a little as the boys tore into their boxes. It had taken her a while to pick out a good gift for the three boys. There was nothing that ever seemed to be just right, but eventually she had found the perfect things.

"What are these?" James asked holding out the red, gold and black leather jackets. Each jacket had its owner's last name in block letters on the back and the Gryffindor crest on the front left side and N/A on the right side.

"Varsity jackets, muggle sports team get them." Maci explained and the guys nodded.

"They're cool." Chase told her, pulling his on over top his pajamas.

Following Chase's example James slid his jacket on and thanked Maci. Louis however still looked at his, "Don't you like it?" Maci asked him in a slightly deflated voice. She had been so sure Louis would like it.

"It's not that it's just…different. Plus it doesn't make sense because you didn't get the rest of quidditch team jackets so it's going to look weird." Louis said slowly, "But it was a nice though sweetie." He tact on the end as if that would make his previous statement okay. Leaning down Louis kissed Maci gently on the lips, but not for the first time, Maci didn't feel like kissing him back.

"Okay my turn." Louis announced after he pulled away from Maci and handed out his gifts. Chase had gotten two of the muggle novels he so enjoyed, one titled Lord of the Flies and the other one Tale of Two Cities. James' gift was a bottle of hair gel and a book on the Chuddley Cannons.

"C'mon Mace open yours," Louis encouraged her and shaking off her frustration at him Maci peeled away the paper. Underneath the wrap was a small silver box and inside the box sat a thin gold bracelet.

Lifting it out Maci just looked at it, "What do you think?" Louis asked her, and Maci didn't have to look at his face to see the pleased smile there.

What did she think? She thought it looked exactly liked the bracelet he had showed her for approval for his last two girlfriends… But he had probably forgotten about those gifts, after all this was a lot like something she would wear. So Maci ignored her doubts and tilted her head up at him, "I love it." She murmured and his smile grew.

"I knew you would." Then everyone's eyes were on James.

"C'mon we don't have much time." Chase rushed him and James rolled his eyes picking up his gifts…only two gifts.

He looked around him for a moment and then exclaimed, "Shit I forgot yours Maci. It must be in my room."

Shaking her head Maci waved him off with a soft smile, "It's okay James. Just give it to me when we get back to school." So Maci watched to see what James had given the other two. Chase had received a bound notebook with a CR emblazed on the front and Louis a thick leather cord necklace with a dragons tooth strung onto it.

After Chase and Louis told James thanks, everyone stood, "I'm gonna apparate from here guys. See you guys back at school." They waved and with a pop he was gone disappearing into thin air. James was next turning and heading towards the house.

Louis had pulled Maci close and she closed her eyes, letting herself forget all the times he had hurt her. None of that mattered, Louis still loved her, he had to. After a while Maci reluctantly pulled away, "I need to go. My stuff is in the living room." She whispered.

"Stay. You can go home really early tomorrow morning. Fred left tonight, so we you can sleep in my room." Louis murmured into her hair.

She knew what he was suggesting. It wasn't like that she hadn't thought about it, but not tonight. It didn't feel right. Dom said it should feel right. So Maci shook her head and leaned up to kiss his lips gently, "I've gotta go home. I'll send you an owl tomorrow, okay?"

His face clouded a little, but he didn't argue, "Okay." Was all he said, before they walked back to the house. When the two reached the hallway that lead in one direction towards the stairs and in the other towards the living room Louis leaned down and pressed his lips to Maci's.

"I'll see you at school." He said after they pulled away from each other. Then he was gone, no goodbye, no I love you or I'll miss you. He was just gone. Sighing Maci turned in the opposite direction, trying to push the doubts that seemed to be creeping closer and closer with each day, out of her mind.

The living room was dark and Maci could see the outline of her luggage by the fireplace, as well as another dark shape on the sofa, "I thought I told you not to wait up for me Dom." Maci said in a scolding tone, secretly relieved that her best friend was there. Maybe she could talk to Dom about Louis, just for a few minutes before she left.

"It's a good thing I'm not Dom then." A male voice said and James stood coming a little closer so Maci could see him.

"Oh, I thought you had gone to bed," Maci told him, moving towards her bags. It was 11:50. She had to be home in ten minutes.

"Yeah," James ran a hand through his hair and held out a small box, "I just figured that I'd try to give you your gift before you left." Again his hand glided through his hair, making the black strands stand up on end.

Taking the box from him Maci looked down at the exquisitely wrapped gift. Purple paper covered the square box. A gold ribbon was tied in a perfectly sized bow around the whole thing, with silver glitter dusting the whole thing.

"Are you going to open it?" James teased and Maci flushed, elbowing him lightly.

"Did you wrap this?" She answered his question with a question, "Chase's and Louis' presents definetly didn't look like this."

James' hand ran through his hair again, "I…uh…I wrapped yours first, it took too much time so I just rushed with theirs."

Finding the explanation acceptable, Maci pulled away the paper, careful not to rip it. Underneath the paper was a small silver box with an emblem which Maci assumed was the logo of some jewelry store.

Inside the box, on a small cushion of black velvet was a beautiful necklace. The chain was the perfect in-between of thin and thick, that wouldn't get tangled to easily, but wouldn't be too heavy. When Maci's eyes landed on the pendant she took in a sharp breath. It was a beautiful brass peacock, with small blue and purple gems studding the wing and a green one making up the eye. The tail however was made of small teardrop shaped brass plates, that overlapped each other.

Gently lifting it out of the box, Maci smiled at James, "This is beautiful. Peacock's are my favorite." She whispered and James smiled, running his hand through his hair yet again.

"Yeah I just remembered when dad was showing us all how to do patronous' and yours ended up being a peacock. You got so excited." He finished quietly.

"Wow…thanks James." Maci thanked him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. As she did she caught a glimpse at the clock. It read: 11:58, "I gotta go."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back to school. Until then you will be terribly not missed." He said in a teasing tone before turning and loping out of the room. Leaving Maci to pull her bags into the fireplace with her and soon she too was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, here is Chapter 8. It's the last Chapter that will be published not on a Saturday. After this everything will be back on track with my weekly Saturday updates...I hope. Life likes to throw us curveballs so just hope that everything stays according to plan. Well enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Love,**

**A.E**

**Chapter 8**

**Surprises**

"So you guys have anything interesting planned for next week?" Maci asked James, Chase and Louis on the last Monday of February. The group was settled in one of the corners of Gryffindor common room, school books spread out around them, even though very little work was getting done.

Chase scratched his head with his quill, a confused look on his face. Though Maci wasn't sure whether that was from her question or the potions essay he was working on, "Did we have a prank scheduled or something?" He asked looking around at the other guys, hoping one of them would know what Maci was talking about.

Frowning shook his head, "No we agreed nothing big until the last game of the year is over. We don't want to be benched." This warning or scolding was one Louis had repeated ever since the group had arrived home from the Christmas holidays.

"Yeah Lou's right, no Mace I don't think we've got any plans next week." James rolled over on his back so he too could frown up at Maci, "Is there something we're forgetting?" He questioned and Maci let out a frustrated puff of air.

"No." She grumbled. Gathering her books into her arms Maci stood, "You know I think I'm gonna go shower and then go to bed."

"It's not even nine!" Louis protested reaching out to hook his hands around her ankles, as if to hold her in place.

Cleanly stepping out of his grasp, Maci shook her head, "I'm tired." She informed them in a clipped tone, before turning on her heel and climbing up the girl's staircase.

Once the boys were sure Maci was gone, they gave each other a round of high fives, "She totally thinks we've forgotten!" James exclaimed sounding mighty pleased with himself.

"That's because we have successfully forgotten her birthday three years in a row." Louis pointed out, still pouring over his Transfiguration text book.

"You are such a-" James began, but Chase held up a hand.

"So we remembered her birthday this year." He announced, "Now what are we gonna do about it? I mean it has to make up for, as Louis was so kind to point out, three years we've forgotten. Plus it's also her seventeenth birthday so that just adds to the pressure." This question seemed to stump both James and Louis and the trio was quiet for a moment.

"Well we could start with Louis cancelling practice for that day." James suggested after a moment.

Vehemently shaking his head Louis gave James an incredulous look, "We have less than two weeks before the season starts up again. The team needs all the practice they can get."

"It's your girlfriend's birthday!" James exclaimed giving his cousin an incredulous look of his own, "You barely spend any time with her as it is, between studying and quidditch or are you just avoiding it because you're starting to get bored?"

Now Louis' face flushed and he glared at James, "Maci's and my relationship is-"

"You know she's always talking about how when she turned eight her parents threw her a huge surprise party. It generally comes up around her birthday, but this year I don't think she's dropped a single hint." Chase spoke up in a calm tone, easily derailing the conversation from its current track and on to a new one.

This tact seemed to work because James nodded, "It's probably because we keep forgetting."

"You're right," Louis agreed, his anger from previous moments already forgotten, "She's probably just given up on us."

"Which means," Chase began, his scheming smile firmly fixed on his face, "She won't be expecting it this year. So the question is: Are we gonna try and pull it off? Or more over can we pull it off?"

There was a moment of silence as the boys considered the level of skill and underhandedness this task would take. Finally James spoke up, "I think we can do it. I mean like you said her expectations are already so low-"

"That she won't see it coming," Louis finished his cousin's smile with a wicked smile.

"So we're going to do it then?" Chase asked and the other boys nodded in confirmation, "Great. We can start planning tomorrow. Right now I have a meeting I'm about to be late for, so I'll see you lads later on." He announced picking up his text books and shoving them into his bag.

"And what is the nature of this meeting?" Louis teased from his seat on the floor.

"More importantly who is this meeting with Chase Albion?" James inquired wiggling his eyebrows up at Chase.

Reaching down to smack James on the back of his head three stooges style, Chase rolled his eyes, "It is none of your concern James Sirius." He shot back before turning and making his way out of the common room.

Louis frowned, "That's not like him. Chase is generally open about his meetings."

"Maybe this one is special." James suggested, turning back to the Charms essay that he had been neglecting during the boys' conversation.

Shaking his head Louis began packing up his books, "No such thing."

James was just about to ask Louis: _'What about you and Maci.'_ But before he could get a chance Louis asked him a question of his own.

"James you remember last summer when your parents got home early from their vacation and I was staying over at your house?"

"Uhuh." He nodded, wary of where this was going.

"And I hid that muggle girl you were dating in my closet for like an hour?"

"Yeah…"

"And afterwards you told me you owed me big time?"

James sighed, "What do you want Lou?" He questioned in a weary tone.

"Well with N.E.W.T's and my last quidditch season as captain just around the corner I'm slammed with work. So I was wondering if you would plan Maci's party with Chase." James gave him a skeptical look and Louis rushed to add, "I won't take any of the credit or anything." When James didn't answer Louis reminded him, "You owe me."

After a long moment and a lengthy sigh James nodded his consent, "Alright. I'll do it." He agreed his tone reluctant.

"Thanks." Louis clapped James on the back as he stood an easy grin on his face.

"But for the record Lou I think it's ridiculous that you can't take an hour here and there to plan your own girlfriend's birthday party. She'd do it for you." James told his cousin, careful to keep his tone as inoffensive as possible.

Louis just shook his head, as if James just couldn't understand, "You'll understand next year James. Sometimes it's hard to juggle a girlfriend on top of all the other important stuff you have to get done."

"Maci shouldn't have to be juggled." James muttered, so quietly that he wasn't even sure Louis heard him. If he did the older boy gave no indication turning and disappearing up the boys' dormitory staircase.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

March 4th came faster than Maci would have anticipated and still despite all of the hints she had dropped James, Chase and Louis still seemed to have forgotten her birthday. Not that Maci was that disappointed, it's not like it was the first time. In fact, as she walked down to breakfast, Maci thought about how it would happen:

Sometime during the day some person, maybe a teacher, maybe a student, would wish Maci a Happy Birthday in front of James, Chase and Louis and suddenly the boys would all remember. And as they wished her happy birthday, they would claim they knew all the long and did she really have that little faith in.

That's what had happened the past three years, so why should she expect any better this year. Just because Louis was her boyfriend didn't mean his memory would get better._ 'It should though. He should be able to remember a simple date.' _A little voice at the back of her mind said as she sat down across from her three friends.

"Morning Maci," Chase mumbled through a mouthful of pancake.

On a normal day Maci would chide Chase about talking with his mouth full, but today she really didn't feel much like it. S instead she simply said, "Morning," And filled up her plate. Pulling out her Potions textbook she began reading, purposefully ignoring the boys across from her. If they couldn't remember her birthday, then they most certainly didn't deserve her attention.

"Something wrong beautiful?" She heard Louis asked, but she didn't look up. Instead just shook her head and continued reading.

When she was done eating Maci stood and left the Great Hall, not waiting for the boys to be finished. This was how much of the day went, Maci gliding past James, Chase and Louis, not speaking to any of them. Normally she would have defrosted by her third class, all the birthday wishes from other students wiping away some of her disappointment in them. But today there were no birthday wishes from students. Even Dom seemed to have forgotten as they sat together in Transfiguration.

_'At least it's the last class of the day,'_ Maci told herself, _'then I can go curl up in bed and open my gifts from mum and dad.'_

But as the teacher dismissed them and Dom and Maci rose out of their seats, simultaneously swinging their bags over their shoulders, Chase came sprinting into the classroom, "Maci!" He painted, bending over and resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, "James called an emergency N/A meeting. He got busted for a prank he didn't do and…" But Chase's sentence was cut off by another burst of pants, "And McGonagall is threatening to bench him for the rest of the season." He finished, now slightly out of breath, but the panicked look still in his eyes.

Maci turned to Dom, hoping to find an excuse to avoid being around James, Louis and Chase, but her friend was already gone, disappeared into the crowd of students. For a moment Maci was tempted to tell Chase that James could deal with it himself, but Maci knew that was a bit cruel for something as small as forgetting birthday, even if it was the fourth time.

"Okay let's go." She sighed, allowing Chase to lead her through the crowds of students, "What exactly happened?"

Shaking his head, Chase pulled Maci up another set of staircases, "Not exactly sure, James just told me to come get you," Glancing back over his shoulder a Maci he asked, "Is everything ok?"

Taken a back Maci paused in her footsteps, almost causing Chase to pull her over. Should she tell him, she knew if anyone Chase would admit his mistake and apologize. But did he deserve to know, it was her seventeenth birthday they forgot. That was a big deal. As they reached the stretch of wall on the seventh floor and Chase began pacing, Maci decided to just tell him.

"Chase you know how last week I asked you if there was anything happening this week?" She asked him carefully.

"Mhm." Came his response as the door appeared in front of them.

"Well you guys always seem to forget so I was probably just being way to subtle," Maci began as Chase opened the door and gestured for her to step in. Doing so she continued, "But I was really trying to see if you guys remembered…"

Maci stepped into the room and suddenly people were popping out of nowhere, all of them shouting, "Surprise!"

"My birthday." She finished in a whisper, a giant grin spreading across her face, as she spotted James and Chase in front her both of them grinning like maniacs, "You guys remembered!" She squealed, throwing herself at them.

Disentangling himself from her hug James grinned, "Did you really think we could forget. You're one of our best friends Mace. How little faith do you have in us?"

"Considering you've forgotten three times….but this makes up for it all. Merlin guys how you put this one past me."

"Before you start to go on and on about how amazing we are," Chase interrupted her, gesturing to someone who was hidden by the rest of the crowd, to come out, "You should see the last part of your surprise."

From out behind a group of people stepped her brother Grant, "Grant!" Maci shouted, running and jumping at him. He caught Maci effortlessly and spun around, squeezing her tightly, "I can't believe you're here. In didn't think I was going to see you until August."

Setting her down Grant grinned down at her, "James here talked his Uncle Charlie into covering my work at the reserve for today." He told her. Grant worked on the same dragon reserve as the Charlie Weasley, which meant Maci got to see him about as often as the Weasley' got to see Charlie. So that is to say barely ever.

"I can't believe you're here." She repeated, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Did you really think I would miss your seventeenth birthday? C'mon M&amp;M you know me better than that." Grant shook his head as if he was disappointed in her, but he was still grinning.

"M&amp;M?" James and Chas snorted from behind her, "Can we call you that Mace?"

Looking over her shoulder Maci stuck her tongue out at them, but not even their teasing could ruin her night.

"C'mon guys we've got tons games, food and lots and lots of firewhisky let's get this party started!" James called out to the room at large.

The night seemed to go by in a blur, Maci wasn't sure if that was because she had had too much firewhisky or she was just having so much fun, probably a little of both. James was not exaggerating about the amount of games he had planned. There had been pin the horn on the unicorn, musical chairs, hot potato and a bunch of others. When Maci had asked Chase how they knew about them Chase had eluded to some vague answer, but from the pleased look on Rose Weasley's face when she overheard Maci asking, it had been her doing.

After the party had started to slow down and the games had ended Maci saw James standing by the tray of fire whisky. He as along just surveying the crowd and Maci realized she hadn't thanked him yet. Excusing herself from the conversation she had been having with Jackson and Roxanne, Maci crossed the room to him.

"Hey." She greeted, coming to stand next to him, "This is amazing."

James nodded, still looking out over the crowd, "It's not that much. It doesn't really make up for the past three years we've forgotten."

"It does," Maci told him firmly, "Chase told me it was his idea, but you did most of the planning." She added turning to look up at him, but he just shook his head.

"It wasn't really all that hard."

"Nonsense, this is the best surprise party anyone has ever thrown me." She argued.

"You've only had one other one." He pointed out, a bemused smile starting to play across his lips.

"And that one doesn't even compare to this." Maci affirmed, "Thank you so much James."

"Really Maci it was nothing." James insisted and Maci blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Would you just accept the praise? I swear any other time you are already for compliments, but when you-"

"You're welcome Maci." James cut her off abruptly.

"Thank you." She said.

"Didn't we just do this?" He asked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes but now I'm thanking you for accepting my thanks." She explained.

Turning to look at her for the first time since they had started talking, James didn't say anything instead just stared down at her. The look on his face was one Maci wasn't familiar with and she couldn't quite figure out what it meant. Finally he opened his mouth, "Maci there's been something I've been-"

But he was cut off by Grant coming up and slinging an arm over Maci's shoulder, "Maci I have been here for over two hours and I have yet to meet this boyfriend of yours. Care to introduce me?"

Giving James an apologetic look Maci turned to survey the crowd. Now that she thought about it she hadn't seen Louis all night. She was positive that he had been there when she had first gotten there, hadn't he? Come to think of it she didn't even remember even seeing him then.

"I don't know where he is." She said slowly, her brow furrowing, "James?" She questioned turning to him, but he just shrugged, "Does anyone know where Louis is?" She called out to the crowd at large.

"He was in the common room when I left." William Harris called out, from across the room and Maci gave him a nod of thanks.

"I'm gonna go see if he's there." She told James and Grant, slipping out from underneath her brother's arm. Pushing through the crowd of people, ignoring calls to come over and have another drink, Maci stepped out of the Room of Requirement and down the halls to Gryffindor tower.

Slipping through the portrait hole Maci spotted Louis sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire, his head bent presumably studying one of his many text books. Quietly walking up behind him Maci slipped her hand over his eyes, as he had done to her so many times, "Guess who?" She murmured quietly.

Instead of turning around and pulling her hands away to see her face or pulling her down for a kiss Maci felt the muscles in Louis' face tightened, "What are you doing here Maci?" He asked his tone already holding that sharp edge to it.

Pulling her hands away Maci walked around her chair to face him, trying to keep the hurt off her face, "It's my birthday." She told him, trying to keep her tone light as it had been when she first entered the common room.

"I know," Louis snapped, barely glancing up from his text book, "Why aren't you at your party?"

"I came to find you."

"Why?" He still had yet to look up at her, which was beginning to irritate Maci.

"Because you weren't at my party." She responded in what she thought was a calm tone of voice. However she must have been wrong because through his hair Maci could see Louis roll his eyes.

"I had to study." He gestured to his books as if the statement in and of itself wasn't enough for Maci to understand.

"It's my seventeenth birthday."

"What are you five now? Are you gonna cry because I missed your party?" Louis snapped.

"No but I thought you gave enough of a shit to come to your own girlfriend's seventeenth birthday party." Maci snapped loudly at him, dropping all pretense of calm.

Now finally, finally Louis looked up at her, his eyes cold and annoyance scrawled across his face, "God Maci why are you being such a bitch?"

"Maybe because you're being such a bastard?" Maci suggested and he slammed his Charms textbook closed, rising quickly to his feet.

"This is my future Maci would you stop being so selfish for like five minutes?" He shouted at her.

Tears were starting to prick at the corner of Maci's eyes, but she held them back, "Your future Louis? What about our future? How am I supposed to spend any time with you when you're so busy with school and quidditch that you can't even stop in at my birthday party?"

"Right now my future is my biggest priority and if you have a problem with that then…" But he trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"Then what Louis?" Maci questioned her voice breaking.

Standing there for a moment, Louis grabbed his school bag, "I'm going to bed. We can talk in the morning when we've both calmed down." He told her, the anger still on his face, but his eyes softer. He moved closer to her his hand reaching out to brush her cheek gently, before turning and disappearing up the staircase to the boys' dormitory,

She could have followed at him. Demanded that he tell her what would happen if she wasn't okay with not being his top priority. But Louis had been right. They were both tired and talking now would only lead to more fighting and that's not what Maci wanted.

A tear slid down Maci's cheek and she slowly sat down in the arm chair that Louis had just vacated. A cough from behind her caused Maci to look around. Standing just inside the portrait hole was Grant.

"How did you get in?" Maci asked him after a moment.

"Chase gave me the password. Are you okay?" He asked coming closer.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked not answering his question.

"Long enough." Grant was quiet as he eased himself into one of the warn armchairs that were clustered around the fire, "So that was the boyfriend then?" He asked when Maci still hadn't said anything.

Maci coked out a laugh that sounds a lot like a sob, "Yeah that was him," She rubbed her hands across her face miserably. She hated that the first time Grant had seen Louis was when he was in one of his moods. Because now, Maci knew, that's how Grant would remember him, no matter how much of Louis' good side he saw. Louis would always be the boy who made his baby sister cry, but still Maci had to try, "He's generally not like this. He's normally sweet and charming-"

"And caring and wonderful," Grant finished her sentence, a sad and knowing smile on his face, "I know. You've wrote me about him a thousand times." There was a pause and then, "Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah." Maci swiped the tears off her cheek, "It's just been a long day, a good one, but long. I think I'm gonna go to bed actually." She rose, crossing to Grant's chair and bending over to give him a tight hug, "Would you tell everyone at the party?"

"Of course." Grant murmured, also standing, "It was good to see you M&amp;M."

"It was good to see you to G-Man." With that Maci turned towards the girls' staircase.

"You know," Grant called out before Maci had made it half way up the stairs. Pausing Maci turned to look back at him.

"What?" She asked when he didn't finish his sentence.

"You know," Grant repeated, "When I got here I thought James was your boyfriend. He was running around like a crazy person trying to get everything done."

Maci frowned, her nose crinkling at the thought, "James' no, he's just…" She paused for a moment trying to find the right word, "He's just James."

For a moment Grant just starred at her, then finally he spoke up, "Well even so just James seems like he cares a whole hell of a lot more than sweet, charming, caring, wonderful Louis. That's just my opinion though and hey what do I know?" With that Grant smiled at Maci and pushed through the portrait hole and out into the hallways.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The next morning was Saturday, which was good because half of Gryffindor was nursing hangovers from the party last night. James was no exception. He sat on one of the benches at Gryffindor table, his head resting on the hard wood of the table, eyes closed.

"So did you talk to her yet?" Dominique asked sliding in next to him. Wincing at the level of his cousin's voice James turned his head to glare up at his cousin.

"How is it," He began slowly, "That when after a long night of drinking everyone else feels like hell, you're as annoyingly perky as always?"

Waving her hand at James as if this was nothing, "It's my veela blood, now have you talked to her yet?" She repeated.

"Louis doesn't have the ability to forgo hangovers and he has veela blood." James pointed out, obviously avoiding the question.

"James." Dom said in a scolding tone, dragging out his name.

"No I haven't talked to her yet." He finally announced in a tired tone.

Just then Chase slid into the bench opposite James and Dominique, already asking, "Talked to whom yet?"

James just shook his head, "No one. Good bye Dom." He told his cousin giving her a slightly forceful push to get her up. Throwing an impatient look over her shoulder at James, Dom flounced back to Ravenclaw table.

"Who do you need to talk to James?" Chase inquired again, but the conversation was interrupted by Maci sliding into the seat Dom had just vacated, "Morning Mace." Chase said in a tone to cheery for the hour of the morning and level of headache James had.

Maci just waved him off. She too looked torn up from the activities of last night, but to James it looked like a little more than the reminisce of a hangover. However he wasn't going to ask and Maci seemed fine with that.

So the group just sat and ate breakfast in silence, surrounded by the sounds of conversations of others. Louis still hadn't arrived at the table twenty minutes later and James watched as Maci packed up her bag and got up. From across the room, James saw Dom mouth, _'Go after her.'_

Sighing James stood, picking up his bag as well, "Hey Mace wait up!" He called, causing some nearby Gryffindors to wince and scowl at him. She slowed but didn't quite stop so by the time James caught up to her they were outside the Great Hall.

"Mace about last night when Grant interrupted us," He began.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that," Maci apologized, shaking her head, "He has no manners what so ever."

Cracking a smile, James continued, "So anyways there's something I've been meaning to tell you-" But for the second time during this sentence he was cut off.

"Maci!" Someone called, and they both turned to see Louis sprinting down the stairs. When he reached them he pushed past James and wrapped Maci in a tight embrace. James could see him whispering in her ear, but the only thing he could make out was, _'I'm sorry for missing your party.' _

The last thing James heard before he turned and walked away was Maci whispering back, "I forgive you."

Shaking his head James continued to storm towards doors. As he broke out into the cold March air, he tried to think of something else, anything else, than what had just happened in the Entrance Hall. It amazed him how when Louis bothered to apologize it was never for the right thing. And Maci, even though she knew he hadn't learned his lesson, would just let him right back in.

James couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand them. He couldn't stand how she always forgave him, no matter what, no matter how much he didn't deserve it, she always forgave him. Always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry for the WAIT, but after the major plot change I made I had t go through and rework my plot. Anywho now I'm back in full swing and I will hopefully be updating more consitently now. Let me know what y'all think.**

**Love,**

**A.E**

**Chapter Nine**

**It Can't Be Real**

It was a week after Louis had apologized to Maci and things had gone back to normal the way they always did. The members of N/A spent the next week training tirelessly for the first quidditch match of the spring season. Louis had the pitch booked at every available moment and since he had planned ahead the Gryffindor team was getting more field time than any other team. This was met with mixed reactions from its players, but no one dared to argue with Louis.

The Saturday of the game arrived quickly and before Maci knew it she found herself gearing for her first game since Louis had suspended her. Normally she would be excited gearing up for the next few hours on the pitch, but not today.

Of course there was the fact that she just plain tired from all the practices and school this week, but then there also the other thing, which was the fact that-

Maci's thoughts were cut off by the sound of changing room door banging open and a drenched Chase stepping in, quickly closing the door behind him, "Man it's coming down out there!" He exclaimed, not the least bit perturbed by his soaking wet quidditch robes.

That was the other thing. That morning it was like the sky had split open and rain poured forth. It had now been steadily raining for the past hour without any sign of letting up, but since there was no major winds the game hadn't been cancelled. Maci however wished it had been. She had never been good at playing in the rain. It always threw off her game, no matter how many water resistant spells she put on herself.

That in fact had been what Maci and most of the rest of the team was doing before Chase came bursting. Waving Chase over Maci clucked her tongue at him, "You forgot your charms again didn't you?" She asked him, even though the answer was obvious.

Swiping a hand through his hair Chase flushed and looked down at the ground, "Maybe." He mumbled and gestured to Maci, "Will you do them for me. I left my wand up at the room."

Quietly chuckling Maci started with a drying spell and then worked her way through the rest of the charms. When she done she nodded, "Okay. So this should keep the rain off of you. Won't help your vision, but you'll be dry when the games over."

Maci shuddered as the sound of the rain grew louder. Looking at Maci, Chase patted her on the top of her head, "You'll be fine Mace. Just focus."

"I hate playing in the rain." She told him in a firm tone and Chase opened his mouth to reassure her again, but Louis called for the team to head out.

Stepping onto the field Maci shivered, she hated the rain, really, really hated the rain. As the players all lifted off and into the sky, Maci gritted her teeth and plunged into the game. An hour or so into the game Maci was miserable, the game was going slow, and she could barely see anything.

As Maci hit a bludger that had been aimed at Chase, her hand slipped and the ball flew off in the wrong direction.

"C'mon Mace you can do better!" Chase shouted over the rain and wind. Maci could barely make him out through the downpour, but she shot him a glare anyways.

"Alright," Maci told him, as one of the other bludgers came flying towards her. With all her might she hit it in the direction of what she hoped to be one of the Ravenclaw players broom, "How's that for better?" She asked turning back to Chase and what she saw made her eyes widen, "CHASE WATCH OUT!" Maci screamed.

Chase's head snapped around just in time to catch the bludger full in the chest. Frozen in horror Maci watched as Chase tumbled off his broom and plummeted towards the ground, "CHASE!" She screamed again, but it was too late.

Pointing her broom down Maci flew fool tilt towards the ground only barely pulling up into time to meet the ground. She dropped her broom and fell on her knees next to Chase, "Please be okay, please be okay, God, Chase please be okay." Maci begged rolling him over to see his bloodied face.

He moaned in pain, his eyes fluttering, "Ahh Merlin that hurt." He groaned before he passed out, going limp in Maci's arms. By now the whole stadium had noticed the two grounded Gryffindor players. Teachers were streaming off the bleachers and the teams were landing on the ground. Soon hands were pulling Maci off of Chase, "Maci what happened?" Prof. Longbottom yelled at her, "What happened?" He asked again when Maci didn't answer.

"I don't know…I don't know…the bludger came out of nowhere…and then he just fell…is he okay…is he going to be okay?" Maci cried, trying to yank herself out of Prof. Longbottom's grasp to see Chase, but the teacher held strong, "Let me go I need to see if he's okay, let me go!"

"He'll be fine Maci he's just unconscious. Louis, take her, take her up to the school now." He ordered Louis who had appeared at Maci's shoulder, his face pale and taught with worry.

"Yes sir." Louis pulled a still struggling Maci away from Prof. Longbottom, "Maci we have to go to the castle. Stop it! Stop it!" He yelled as she pounded on his chest.

"Let me go Louis! Let me go!" She screeched finally wrenching herself free of his grasp and sprinting towards the crowd of people surrounding Chase, "Let me through!" She yelled at them struggling through the mob. When she reached the center she saw Prof. McGonagall there, waving her wand, performing a spell Maci wasn't familiar with.

"He's got a broken arm and a concussion at the least. We need to get him to the hospital wing." Someone said and Maci could feel the tears streaming down her face. But even as the sobs tore through Maci's body, she could feel the relief begin to grow in her stomach. As she tried to push closer to him Maci felt someone lift her up, holding her shoulders trying to guide her away.

"No I have to stay with him…I have to…" She cried, trying to break free of whoever's arms were holding her.

"Listen to me Maci Chase is going to be fine! There's nothing you can do right now, but if you don't get out of this rain you're going get sick or hurt yourself. So stop struggling with me. Damn it, do you understand me?" James shouted at her shaking Maci by her shoulders.

At those words all of fight left Maci and she crumpled into James, "Okay, okay." She murmured, the tears still silently sliding down her cheeks.

"Okay." James whispered lifting Maci into his arms and carrying her back towards the castle. When they reached the castle infirmary James layed her down gently on the bed and when she tried to sit up he pushed her back down, "Stay." He ordered firmly and for once Maci listened.

Now that they were out of the darkness and rain Maci could see James' face clearly. He was covered in mud, but even through the layer of dirt his face looked pale and sad. Maci didn't even care to imagine what she must look like covered in mud in her hair and drenched from the rain. Not that it mattered, not that any of that mattered right now

Suddenly Louis burst through the infirmary doors, his eyes full of worry "Oh thank God." He exclaimed upon seeing Maci. Rushing toward her he pulled her into a fierce hug, "I was so worried when you go away from me and I couldn't find you." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Thanks James." He added turning to his cousin.

"Don't thank me."' James said in a pained tone.

Seconds later the infirmary doors burst open again and this time it was Madam Pomfrey and an assortment of other teachers. Chase's limp form floated next to them on a stretcher and Maci gasped.

"Lay him down there…yes there is fine." The old nurse was gathering bottles in her arms, her face pinched with worry. When her eyes fell on the three muddied teenagers huddled on one of the cots, her lips thinned, "I suppose there's no point in telling you three to leave?" Maci, Louis and James all shook their heads, "Oh alright fine, but make yourselves useful. One of you boys, go get some gauze from my office and the other go get a blanket and a calming draft for Mrs. Morton here."

Louis was up and halfway to Pomfrey's office before she had finished the command, leaving James to find Maci a blanket and a calming draft. When he came back to her bedside Maci waved him off, "It's fine I don't need that."

Sitting down next to her James picked up one of her hands at the wrist, "Maci you're shaking. You're not fine." He said softly.

"I'm fine." Maci repeated her tone clipped.

"No you're not." Holding the calming draft to her James gave her a pleading look, "Please Mace. Just take it."

Maci looked up at him to say for a third time that she was fine but when she saw the desperateness and worry in his eyes she took the potion. Slowly drinking half of it she handed the bottle back to James who sat it on the nearby night stand, "Thank you." She said, giving a tight smile.

"Anytime," James smiled fondly at her, but there was hesitation in his eyes. Mac attributed it to worry about Chase and turned to look towards the bed their friend was lying on. Currently it was obscured from view by a curtain that had been pulled around it.

"She's started doing…well whatever the hell it is she needs to do." Louis announced coming back over to the bed, "It's going to be an hour or so before she's done, so we can go shower and change if we want."

Maci gave him an incredulous look, "How can you even think about showering and changing when Chase is lying over there unconscious!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Letting out an exasperated puff of air Louis rolled his eyes, as if she was being silly, "Look at yourself Maci you're covered from head to toe in mud. Don't you want clean clothes?"

"Not until I know if Chase is okay." Maci snapped her tone frigid and her eyes glaring daggers at Louis.

After a moment Louis just sighed again and turned towards the doors, "Fine do whatever the hell you want. I'm going to shower." And with that he was gone, leaving his girlfriend to wonder exactly what kind of guy she was dating.

Maci stared after him, her mouth open in outrage or in a failed attempt to call him back she wasn't sure. Next to her she could feel James, but she didn't turn to look at him and thankfully he didn't say a word to her. Instead they just sat there, in their own worlds, until after what seemed like an eternity Madam Pomfrey came over.

"He's going to be fine." She announced, pulling the two teens out of their thoughts, "Just a broken right arm, a fractured tibia and a severe concussion, along with a few other minor injuries. But with a few weeks rest he will be as good as new."

"Thank you." Maci breathed, closing her eyes in relief, "Can we go sit with him?"

The nurse gave her a wry smile, "Could I stop you?"

For the first time since Chase had fallen Maci smiled, really smiled. Rising from her place on the bed she rushed over towards Chase and slid into the chair next to his bed, "Chase?" She murmured quietly, "Chase can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered and then opened halfway, "Maci?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Tears of relief flooded down Maci's cheeks, "Yeah?" She answered, trying to control herself.

"I…I was just…I was just wondering if…" He trailed off, his eyes looking a bit glassy.

"Yes Chase?" She questioned, holding onto his hand a bit tighter.

"I was just wondering have you finished the Herbology essay Prof. Longbottom asked for last week?" He asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

James let out a snort of laughter and Maci glared at him, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well I just haven't started it and seeing that I'm probably going to be here for a while, judging by how much pain I'm in, I was wondering if I could look over yours, just to get an idea of what to do."

For a moment Maci just stared at him and then she started to giggle, which soon turned into full blown laughter. After she had composed herself Chase, who was smiling, asked, "So can I?"

Shaking her head Maci sighed, "You Chase Albion Reed are the most manipulative person I know, but yes of course I'll help you. You can look at my text book the passages and chapter you need are marked and remember my essay is-"

"Is a guide not a cheat sheet for me to copy word for word from," Chase finished her sentence, a grin spreading across his face.

"Exactly," Maci smiled softly, "I am so glad you're okay. She murmured her tone serious.

"So am I." James piped up and Chase smiled at both of them.

"You guys are the best." He told them.

The trio stayed for a while talking quietly. Finally Chase insisted that they go shower and change quickly, assuring them that he would be fine and they could come right back. Which is exactly what they did, but by the time they arrived Chase had already drifted off to sleep.

Slipping back into the chair she had vacated Maci curled into a ball, looking one last time at Chase sleeping peacefully before dozing off to sleep herself.

James on the other hand didn't fall asleep right away. Instead he got up quietly, taking a pillow and blanket from a nearby cabinet. Gently lifting up Maci's head he placed the pillow under her and then laid the blanket on top. For a moment he stood over top of her, marveling at how beautiful she looked when she was at rest. Then he stepped away, reminding himself that she wasn't his to marvel at.

Sitting back down in his chair James pulled his knees to his chest, staring out the infirmary windows into the dark night sky. At some point during the night he must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew there were voices filling the infirmary. Familiar voices.

Blinking James sat up and looked around. Maci was still curled in her chair fast asleep and it looked as if Chase had not moved since the night before. The voices James had heard grew louder and he turned to see the people coming out of Pomfrey's office.

"Dad?" James called, his face filling with confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked down at his son, sadness was written on the older man's face but all he said was, "I came out here to see one of your friends."

"Chase is fine." James said bewildered.

"I'm not here to see Chase." Mr. Potter's eyes fell on Maci who was only just starting to wake up.

As they watched Maci stretched, blinking her eyes against the light that was filling infirmary. When she saw Mr. Potter standing next to James her nose crinkling in a cute frown, "Mr. Potter what are you doing here?" She asked in a confused tone, rubbing her eyes.

Crossing the room to where Maci sat Mr. Potter looked down at her with sad tired eyes. James could see the worry beginning to grow in Maci's expression, just as he could feel the worry eating away at his own mind.

"Maci," Harry began in a grim tone, "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but yesterday your father was hit in the line of fire while we were working a case. I am so sorry Mace."

There was a long silence where Maci just stared at Mr. Potter, "Is he alright?" She asked in a voice so quiet that it was barely audible.

Mr. Potter hung his head, "Maci he died on transport to St. Mugo's."

It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. Maci stared up at Mr. Potter her face white as a sheet. She didn't say a word just stared up at Mr. Potter her eyes wide and shocked.

After a moment James cautiously spoke, "Maci?"

She didn't turn to look at him or even acknowledge that she had heard him, Maci just continued blankly staring. Finally she whispered, "No."

"What?" James asked, raising up out of his a chair a little.

"No." Maci repeated, now her eyes which had been full of shock were now filling with tears, her lower lip beginning to quiver, "No, no, no, no, no!" She cried, her shoulder beginning to shake.

Mr. Potter reached to embrace her but she shoved him away, instead folding in on herself, doubling over as if she had been hit. In a moment James was by her side, pulling her out of her chair and trying to holding her. Maci fought him the whole way, pushing at him crying words that were unintelligible to James. Mr. Potter just stood there staring sadly at the ground. James thought his dad was probably thinking of all the terrible news he heard in this room.

The infirmary doors swung open at that moment and Louis and Dom walked in. Both were carrying plates heaping with food and laughing, but upon seeing Maci both stopped in their tracks. Louis was the first to react, dropping the plate of food on an end table and crossing to Maci. When she saw Louis Maci pulled out James arms and collapsed into him. Her sobs had slowed now, but tears were still pouring out of her eyes.

His cousin looked awkward holding the sobbing girl and James had to stop himself from reaching out and taking her back. He knew Maci wasn't his to hold, so he let her go and let Louis ineptly comfort her.

Dom was there next to them to. Patting Maci's hair and whispering what James could only assume were soothing words. Backing up a little James stood next to his dad, "How did it happen? She's going to want to know."

Mr. Potter sighed, a long sad sigh that made James wonder how bad the assignment had really gone. "You know I can't tell you that Jamie." He murmured, "I can't even tell Maci's mom." James said nothing just stared at Maci and Louis, "She's going to be okay you know?' His dad murmured.

James nodded, even though he didn't know. He couldn't imagine losing his dad or anyone he loved for that matter. A moment later Mr. Potter spoke again, "I have to go. But when Maci calms down can you tell her that Prof. Mc- I mean the Headmistress will let her flew home from her office whenever she's ready."

"Okay." James said quietly, his eyes flickering from the now silent Maci to his father, "I'll see you at Louis' graduation?" He asked.

"I'll see you then." Harry answered, hugging his son tightly before walking out of the infirmary. James stared after him, stared at the infirmary doors as they slammed shut, stared at Chase stirring on the cot, stared at Louis as he guided Maci towards her chair, stared at Dom as she looked at her broken best friend with a worried look and he found himself wanting to cry. When did their lives become so confusing?

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"Maci you need to eat something." Mrs. Morton said her tone soft and pleading from the other side of Maci's bedroom door.

It had been five days since her dad had…since he had…it had only been five days and in those five days Maci had not left her room. Around noon on the second day she had taken to magically locking her room door. Leaving Mrs. Morton to stand outside her daughter's bedroom door, begging her to get up and just eat something.

Rolling over in her bed Maci squeezed her eyes shut, as if maybe blocking out the sight of the world would make it go away altogether. But no, when she opened her eyes her room was still there and she could still here her mother begging for her to leave her room. Eventually however Mrs. Morton gave up, creeping away from Maci's bedroom door as she always did.

A rap on her window caused Maci to look up, her eyes finding the offender that had made the noise. There on her window sill was an owl, with yet another letter tied to its leg. Standing Maci opened the window and untied the letter, waving at the owl as it flew off back into the evening air.

Throwing the letter onto the pile that had been growing on her desk Maci climbed back into her bed, pulling the covers tight around her. The letters had been arriving since the moment she got home. Some were from her friends still at Hogwarts, some from James and the other Weasley's, but mostly they were from Dom and Chase. Each time one arrived it would go onto the pile on her desk. The only ones Maci would read were the ones from Louis, or she would have read them if he had bothered to send any.

Sometime later Maci found herself drifting into a restless sleep. This was how she had been going through the past two days, falling asleep only because she couldn't force her eyes to stay open any longer. And when she finally lost the battle, her eye lids fluttering closed, images of her dad reaching out for her fluttering through he dreams

A knock on her door startled Maci awake, her eyes fluttering open and blinking in the bright light spilling in through her window, "Mom go away, I just want to be alone." Maci moaned into her pillows. There was silence from the other side of the door and then Maci heard a click and the sound of her door knob turning, "Grant just because you can unlock the door and mom can't, doesn't mean-" She began, rolling over to look at..."James?"

The word came out like a question, not only because of the shock of seeing him, but because the boy standing in her doorway looked nothing like the James Potter Maci knew. Sure he was still tall and lanky and his hair still stuck up at odd angles, but now there were shadows under his eyes that were almost as dark as his hair and his skin looked gaunt and sickly. Still Maci knew she shouldn't judge, she certainly didn't look much better.

"Hey. I'm not your brother or your mom so can I come in?" He greeted quietly and Maci hesitantly nodded. Crossing over the threshold, James looked over Maci's room, "I've never been in your room before, it's nice. I like the bright green against the dark wood and silver. That hanging chair is also-"

"What do you want James." Maci cut him off her tone clipped and terse. There was a reason she was shut up in her room: She didn't want to talk to anyone.

James was quiet for a long moment, his gaze fixed on the stack of letters resting on Maci's desk, "You haven't written me back." He finally said in a quiet tone of voice.

"I haven't really felt up to it James."

"You haven't written anyone back." He amended his statement, still looking at the pile of letters and not her, "No one's hear a word from you and they're starting to get worried. I was starting to get worried

"I'm just trying to recover." Maci told him, taking a deep breath and forcing back the tears that had been threatening to spill over for the past five days, "I just need time. It's only been five days."

"This," He began, gesturing to Maci lying in her bed, "Is not recovering. Locking yourself away from everyone is not recovering."

Maci looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, but still he didn't look at her, "He's…he was my Dad James. You don't understand. I'm just trying to cope James."

"I don't understand Maci," James told her his voice cracking, "I won't pretend I do, but I want to. I want to help you, we all do."

Looking away from him Maci shook her head, but didn't say anything. Slowly James crossed over to her bed and sat down on the edge, "It just hurts all the time. Like this big gaping hole has been torn in my heart and I won't even be able to fill it. There is just so much I will never be able to do with him. He won't be there when I graduate, he won't be there to walk me down aisle, he won't be here and I don't know how I will live with that.

James stared at her, trying to comprehend how she must feel, but he couldn't. So he just sat there with her and grieved for her and for what she had lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone,

So here is the next installment of the Potter's Curse! I hope y'all like it. I also want to give a shout out to Cara Lavender. I've been reading her story Nobody's Perfect lately and I absolutely love it. So please go check it out ( s/10674830/1/Nobody-s-Perfect)

Love,

A.E

**Chapter Ten**

**The Last Straw**

It was too early on a Saturday morning for most students to be awake, so the school was quiet when Maci returned. Her footsteps echoed off the stone walls as she approached Gryffindor Tower, "Bauble." Maci told the Fat Lady before she had the chance to ask for the password. The portrait swung open and Maci stepped into the common room. Taking a deep breath Maci closed her eyes, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this, ready to come back to all this yet.

"Maci?" A deep voice pulled Maci out of her thoughts. A tousled blonde head popped up from behind an arm chair.

"Louis." Maci answered her tone steely. Her boyfriend stood up and crossed the room to her. When he got two feet away from her Maci raised a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

A look of what Maci thought could have been anger flashed across Louis' his face, but it was gone the moment it came so she couldn't be sure, "I thought you were coming back today." He said his tone casual but strained.

"How?" Maci asked her tone clipped and hard.

"What?"

"How would you know I was coming back today?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Louis said frustration creeping into his voice.

Maci through her hands up in the air, "Merlin Louis, I mean how would you know? It's a simple question. How would you know because you never once wrote me? You never once checked up on me to see how I was doing? So tell me Louis how would you know?" When Maci was done she glared at him, her green eyes flashing.

For a second Louis just stood there. Any frustration that had been in Louis' face melted away. Standing there in his rumpled robes with his mussed hair he looked child-like. Maci had to fight the urge to reach out and smooth down the edges.

Finally Louis spoke up his tone quiet, "I'm sorry Mace. I'm so sorry." The he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

She wanted to fight him. She wanted to push him away, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Somewhere along the line Maci had stopped caring, lost her will to fight. So Maci let him hug her and she cried for what seemed to be the thousandths time that week. But now she wasn't sure whether she was crying for, the loss of her father or the loss of her pride.

Eventually Louis pulled away and smiled down at Maci, "You wanna head down to breakfast? I have about an hour before practice?"

Maci smiled back up at him, "I have been dying for some quidditch practice. Maybe we can just grab some breakfast to go and head out to the pitch now." The smile fell from Louis' face and Maci gave him a confused look, "What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Well," Louis began, "I didn't know when you were coming back to the team and we head a match last night, so I had to call in a sub. And I know you're back now, but she gelled well with the team and she and James worked well together. So I figured she could stay on another week, just to give you more recovery…yeah…" He trailed odd rubbing the back of his head and making his hair stand up on end.

There was a pause as Maci processed this news, "You replaced me?" She murmured quietly, her eyes downcast.

Louis seemed more shocked than if Maci had shouted, which is what he had expected, "Just while you were gone Mace. I had scouts coming I couldn't ask for-"

"Just stop talking Lou. I need some space right now." Maci interrupted him, her eyes sad and her face weary. As she turned and walked out the way she had just come a little part of her hoped that Louis would come after here and beg for forgiveness, but in reality she knew that would never happen. He was too entitled and to stubborn to see that he had been in the wrong.

As she walked down the staircase leading away from Gryffindor Tower, she caught a glimpse of James on his broom out by the quidditch pitch. Without really meaning to she found her feet moving in that direction. Stopping in the changing rooms to snag her broom Maci walked out onto the field.

Spotting James she hopped on her broom and flew up to him, "James." She called and he turned an easy smile appearing on his face.

"Hey Mace, when did you get back?"

"Just now." She told him.

"And you already looked pissed what happened?"

"Louis. Apparently he put some skank on the team in my place and wants her to play another game even though I'm back. Merlin does he just think that he can replace me that easily? You and I have been beaters together for three years, it's not like you can bond with a new person that easily. There has to be chemistry and to go and think he can just force that." Maci ranted pulling her hair up into a ponytail, "Anyways do you want to run some drills. I need something to take my mind off all of this."

"Uh actually he's already running drills with that skank that your boyfriend replaced you with." A clear high voice said from behind Mace. Slowly Maci turned around. "Sorry Jamie I ran into Vanessa on my way down and she wanted to talk for a minute." Jessica told a now very flustered James.

"That's uh fine Jess." James ran a hand through his hair nervously. Then turning to Maci he gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Mace. I just figured if she was going to play another game with us we should practice…" He trailed off staring at the ground, "But I can reschedule with her, you and I can practice."

Maci just stared at him, "Look Mace I mean it."

Unfreezing Maci waver him off, "Whatever James, practice with Jessica. Merlin knows we wouldn't want to hurt her feelings or anything." Then before James could stop her Maci flew back towards the changing rooms.

When she made it back inside, the castle was already a bustle with activity. Students were slowly beginning to wake up and go about their day. On her way to the Great Hall Maci looked for Chase or Dom but neither seemed to be in the crowd heading towards breakfast or in the group of people already there. So instead of sitting alone at the Gryffindor table Maci swiped a stack of toast from a platter and continued her search for Dom and Chase.

After a half an hour of searching Maci wound up on the fifth floor. The classrooms were all empty because it was a weekend or at least all the classrooms were supposed to be empty. Down the hall Maci heard someone giggle, a giggle she was rather familiar with. Walking down the hall way Maci tried to discern where the noise was coming from. Finally she stopped outside a classroom door. It was slightly ajar so Maci quietly peered through the gap.

Inside she saw Dom sitting on a desk, across from her Chase was sitting on a chair listening to her talk. From what Maci could see Dom looked upset about something and there were tears shingling in her eyes.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Maci? And James for that matter?" Maci heard her ask, "I mean I know what I saw, but I just can't... it would destroy her…" Dom trailed off tears starting to trickle down her face.

Chase reached out and took her hand, "We'll figure it out Dom." He told her, pulling her face down to his and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Maci squeaked in surprise and Chase glanced towards the door, "Did you hear that?" he asked Dom, his eyes still trained on the door way.

"Yeah," Dom said also looking in the direction of the door.

_'shit'_ Maci mentally cursed as she scrambled away from the door, but she wasn't fast enough. Chase had already crossed the room and pushed the door open.

"Maci?" he asked, surprise and embarrassment written across his face, "What…I mean when did you get back?" He leaned against the door frame trying to look relaxed, as well as attempting to block her view of the room inside.

Maci rolled her eyes, pushing past him into the class room, "Cut the crap Chase. I've been standing here for a couple minutes. So is there something you guys want to tell me?"

Dom and Chase looked at each other, identical expressions of panic on their faces. Running a hand over his face Chase mumbled something unintelligible into his hands and Maci glared at him, "In English please?"

"Dom and I have been seeing each other since Christmas Break." He mumbled.

There was a second of silence, before Maci burst into laughter, "You should see the look on your guys' faces."

Dom looked up from her fingernails, which she had been nervously picking at, "What are you talking about?"

Maci stopped laughing and grinned at the two of them, "Oh c'mon, you guys looked like you though I was going to murder you for not telling me."

"You're not?" Chase asked relief spreading across his face.

"No I'm not." Maci told him and he grinned at her, "Now Louis might. I mean you know how protective of Dom and well... he probably won't like the idea of one of his best mates dating her."

At the mention of Louis name both Dom and Louis looked at each other and then back at the ground. Noticing the abrupt shift in mood Maci looked between her two best friends, "What? It's not that big of a deal. He'll get over it eventually."

Dom shook her head, "It's not that Mace." She muttered, not looking the other girl in the eye.

"What is it then?" Maci asked bewildered.

Again Chase and Dom glance at each other, "Should we tell her?" Chase asked.

"She's gonna find out eventually and we owe it to her." Dom pointed out, biting her lip.

"She is standing right here!" Maci exclaimed, "And she wants to know what the hell is going on."

Chase sighed, "Sit down." He told her pointing to a chair.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Maci sighed and plopped onto one of the chairs, "Okay. Now tell me what I am going to eventually find out."

"Louis cheated on you." Dom blurted out, and then clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Way to ease into Dom." Chase winced.

Maci looked at the blonde her eyes wide with shock, "What?" She asked slowly, not even fully comprehending what Dom had just told her.

Taking a deep breath Dom uncovered her mouth and started again, "Last night after the game Chase and I were looking for a room to celebrate in and we accidently walked into a classroom that was already occupied. At first I couldn't tell who it was but then they started talking and…Mace it was Louis."

"Oh my god." Maci gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And Mace," this time it was Chase who spoke, his voice quiet, "He was with Jessica."

Maci stared at Chase for a second before tears started pouring down her face. Her chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself and she couldn't breathe. What they were saying it couldn't be true. There was no way…Louis loved her. He wouldn't do this to her._ 'Wouldn't he though? When has he ever really paid that much attention to you?' _A little voice in the back of her head whispered and Maci sobbed even harder. Dom had gotten up now and wrapped her arms around her best friend stroking her hair softly. It did little to comfort Maci. It felt as if her heart and been ripped out of her chest, leaving a gaping hole where it had been.

Finally, hours or maybe minutes later, when Maci's cries had subsided, Dom stepped away a little, "You have to end it Mace." She murmured, softly stroking the other girl's hair.

"I know," Maci squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep the tears from starting again, "I just…what if it was just a mistake. Maybe I should talk to him and see." Even as the words came out of her mouth Maci hated herself for saying them. When had she lost her ability to stand up for herself? How had she let him take that from her and not even notice until it was gone?

"No." Dom said firmly, "You are done forgiving him. He has treated you like shit and I am so sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"I just…I love him." It came out sounding so much weaker than Maci had wanted it to. It sounded so pathetic hanging in the air of the classroom.

Dom reached over and took Maci's hand, "Mace in some relationships there comes a point when the damage being caused isn't worth it. No matter how much you love the Louis the memories of how good it was before aren't going to sustain you. You can't keep giving him everything, he doesn't give you anything. He doesn't deserve you."

For a long time Maci was silent, "You're right Dom. Merlin you're right." Getting to her feet Maci embraced Dominique, then Chase.

"Are you going to be okay?" Chase asked her as Maci pulled him in for a hug.

"I will be." She murmured into her shoulder before stepping away, "But I'm going to go end it now, before my heart catches up with my brain and I completely lose it."

Dom bit her lip a worried expression on her face, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I need to do this one on my own I think." She told the blonde, "But I promise if I need you I will come find you." And with that Maci disappeared out the door.

It didn't take her long to find Louis. He was pretty much right where she had left him mere hours ago, though now it felt as if it had been an eternity since she had arrived back at Hogwarts.

Unlike this morning though the Gryffindor common room was alive with people participating various antics. Louis was off to the side in a corner near the windows facing the quidditch field. He had his head buried in a text book and a charmed quill was scribbling on the piece of parchment on the table in front of him. Maci crossed the room towards him, waiting to say anything until she was right in front of him.

"Louis. We need to talk." She said when she was standing on the other side of the little table in front of him.

Barely glancing up from his book Louis shook his head, "Maci can this wait I'm busy."

Reaching out Maci snatched the book out of his hands, "We need to talk." She repeated her tone firm and determined. She tossed the book onto the table in front of him, where it knocked over a bottle of ink. The bottle's inky black spilled over the paper Louis' quill had been scratching at.

"Merlin Maci! What the hell?" Louis exclaimed angrily, picking up the paper gingerly, "I'm trying to study."

"And I'm trying to talk to you."

Louis let out an exasperated sigh as if he was dealing with a small child and not his girlfriend. Maci marveled at how she had been so blinded to how much of an ass he was, "Well then what is it?" He snapped.

Taking a deep breath Maci steeled herself for what was coming next, "I'm done. We're over."

"Is this about Jessica Maci, because if it is it's not a big deal it's just one game." He told her in a patronizing tone.

"Yes it is about Jessica, but not about the game or the fact that she took my place on the team." Maci waited patiently until it clicked with him.

When it dawned on him Louis looking shocked, "How did you know about that?"

"That's not important. The point is you cheated on me the second I wasn't around! Merlin Louis my dad just died and you went and cheated on me, because I wasn't there." Despite her best effort tears were beginning to form in Maci's eyes, but she fought them back. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Louis' shock from initially getting caught had started to wear off and now he was going on the defensive, "I wouldn't have done anything with Jessica if you hadn't slept with James." He told her accusingly.

"What?" Maci asked, caught off guard by the ludicrous accusation.

An ugly sneer crossed Louis' face, "I know he went to see you at your house. Did you two sleep together Maci? Was it good? Because I know Jessica was." Louis' voice was rising and by now the two had drawn a crowd. The kids in the common room had stopped what they were doing and some students had even padded down from their dorms to watch the fight, but no one stepped in.

"Sleep with him!" Maci shrieked her eyes flashing with rage, "He came to comfort me about my father who had just died Louis! He was concerned about me. He wanted to be there for me, something you never cared about and you have the nerve to accuse me of cheating? Merlin you are a self-centered ass! This about what you did, do don't you dare try and pin this on me."

"I gave you a chance any other girl at Hogwarts would kill for Maci and you go and tell me it's my fault this didn't work. Merlin I knew I should have never indulged your stupid crush."

This comment stopped Maci in her tracks, "What are you talking about?" She asked her tone quiet.

"Oh c'mon you don't think I ever really loved you. Every time I kissed you I felt nauseous. Ever second I was with you I wished it was someone else." Louis's tone had gone from loud to cruel. He face twisted in a sadistic smile that made Maci want to curl up in fear.

But she didn't instead she whispered, "You're lying." Despite herself Maci let a tear slipped down her cheek, "You're lying Louis."

"No I'm not. I don't love you and I never did Maci. You were pathetic begging for my attention at every turn, trying to make me notice you. You disgust me." With that Louis turned and pushed his way past all the on looks and up the boys' staircase, shoving past all the people who stood in his way.

Maci was left standing there trying not to cry. Eventually everyone went back to what they had been doing before the fight. All Maci wanted to do was go up to her room and cry for hours, but she wasn't going to let Louis have the satisfaction. So instead she went to her room, grabbed her school bag and threw herself into an essay that was due the next Tuesday. For hours she sat there seemingly absorbed in her work, but not really focusing on anything. Her head was a tumult of thoughts that she couldn't call into order.

At some point Maci must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew she was waking up to a light shining through the darkness of the empty common room. Blinking blearily Maci saw James step through the portrait whole. When he turned to face the rest of the room he spotted Maci and gave her a halfhearted wave.

Picking his way through the arm chairs and sofas he made his way over to her. As he sat down next to her Maci could smell the sharp sting of alcohol clinging to him like cheap perfume, "So you heard?" She asked by way of greeting.

James looked at her and Maci saw that his eyes were blood shot. She wondered if that was a result of the whiskey or whether he had been crying, "Yeah. I heard." He croaked, his voice sounding cracked and broken, "Are you okay?"

Looking away Maci, picked at a stray thread on the sofa, "No. Are you?"

Laughing a laugh without any humor James shook his head, "No. Not at all. But the two hours at the Hogs Head certainly did help."

Biting her lip Maci looked back up at him with concern, "James…" She began but he put a finger to her lips.

"Please Maci. No lectures tonight." He begged her removing his finger and she nodded. They were silent for a moment before James said, "I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault." Maci brushed some hair out of her face and began pulling on the stray thread again.

Gently James reached over and pulled her hands away from the fabric, "Hey," He told her his dark eyes boring into hers, "It'll be okay. I promise."

This small bit of kindness while she was in such a dark place filled with alone and hurt made Maci break down. She buried her head in James' shoulder and cried and he let her. Putting his arms around her, James gently stroked Maci's hair as she cried, wishing he could put the broken pieces of her heart back together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone,**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Every single one means so much to me. **

**!Warning before you keep reading the A/N!**

_**(It is explaining Louis and his jerky actions. If you feel as if you don't need an explanation than feel free to skip these next few paragraphs)**_

**There was on review, left by a guest Smithy that I wanted to respond to. Smithy pointed out that before Louis and Maci began dating Louis was a great friend and only when he and Maci needed to break up for the story's progression did he become a jerk. This is partly true. **

** Louis was a pretty good friend to Maci, James and Chase before he and Mac started going out, but it was stated by James that he wasn't necessarily the same way with his girlfriends. **

**Exert from Chapter 3 -**_"Look, Louis, your track record with girls isn't the best. Do you really want to risk it with Maci?" James questioned._

_"What do you mean my track record?" Louis snapped._

_"You know how you are and Mace won't let you toss her around. Don't do that to her, mate. She's not a toy." James warned._

_"You think that's all this is? You think I'm gonna hurt her? Maci strong, independent and smart, I like that. I like her."_

_"You mean you like breaking girls like her. I watched you with Tessa, mate. I watched you with Brooklyn. I watched you with Alyssa. And I'm not about to watch you try it with Maci. But see, she's too strong. Maybe it will take her some time but one day Mace will realize how manipulative and controlling you really are. And when she does she'll break up with you."_

_"Why does it matter to you anyways James? Because if I didn't know any better I'd say that you have a thing for Maci." Louis raised his eyebrows becoming defensive_

_"No I just don't want to see anyone get hurt or see N/A break up because of one of you stupid mistakes."_

_"Well then we won't have a problem, because I don't plan on making a mistake." Louis informed James coldly, before standing and walking out of the great hall._

**Sometimes people change when they are put in a relationship when they are close to someone as friends. Not always for the worse, but in this case he did. Also Louis' character is kind of shown to be self-serving in the early stages of his and Maci's relationship. **

**Exert from Chapter 5 -** _"Louis was getting worried about you and sent me to find you." James explained as they began their climb back up to Gryffindor tower, Maci wincing every few steps._

_"Why didn't he just come himself?" Maci asked, trying to hide the hurt that Louis wouldn't come and check on her himself._

_"He was writing a letter to his parents." James said, giving the Fat Lady the password and helping inside the portrait the hole. Maci wanted to further question him, but before she could she was accosted._

** I hope this clarified things and I'm sorry if I didn't make Louis' selfish character more evident in the early stages of the story.**

** Anyways sorry for this really long A/N, I just really wanted to speak on this review. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Love,**

**A.E**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Finding Normal**

The next morning Maci woke up to the sun light streaming through the windows of Gryffindor Common room. Blinking she stared up at the red and gold ceiling above her, as she let the events of yesterday wash over her. The ache in her heart that had seemed to fade for a while last night was back in full force and Maci felt as if every breath was a struggle. Standing up Maci walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She had slept in yesterday's clothes and her shirt was crumpled and creased. When she reached her room Maci quietly entered, not wanting to wake any of the other girls. It wasn't that she particularly cared if they got their sleep, but she wasn't sure she could handle the endless questions that would be sure to come.

Grabbing clothes out of her trunk Maci headed towards the showers. As she stood under the stream of hot water unbidden her mind drifted to Louis. She remembered a particular moment during the Christmas Holidays when they had played Monopoly. It had been a surprise to Maci that Louis knew how to play, considering both his parents were pureblood wizards, but apparently his Aunt Hermione had taught him when he was little.

_Maci sat on the porch of a little old cabin near the edge of the Potter's property. She had seen it out her bedroom window the night before and thought it might be a good place to seek refuge if the Weasley/Potter cousins got to be a little too much. Indeed it had been a blessing because though she loved Dom and the rest sometimes she just needed a break. _

_ "Maci." She heard her name called from behind the steps. Turning toward Potter Manor Maci smiled. Louis was standing there, between two tall pines, his smile brightened by the reflection of the sun off the snow._

_ "Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked._

_ Stepping closer Louis made his way over to where Maci sat, "James is planning a snowball war and I thought maybe hitting him with something might make you feel better." He teased._

_ Maci looked over the snow covered lawn and down the path of footprints that led away from the cabin, she sighed and shook her head, "I think I need a break from snow battles." _

_ "Okay," Louis nodded, leaning against the wall of the cabin. He titled his head down to look at Maci and his pale hair fell just into his eyes, giving Maci the over whelming urge to reach up and brush it out of his face, "So what do you want to do?"_

_ Biting her lip Maci thought about it for a second, "By any chance do you have a board game or something?" She mentally hit herself that sounded so much lamer out loud than she had thought it would. _

_ Louis rolled his eyes as if it was not his ideal idea for an afternoon well spent, but nodded his head anyways, "I think my Aunt Hermione brought some I'll be right back."_

_ Maci smiled and watched as Louis disappeared back towards the house. It amazed her how lucky she was to have him. Sure they had their ups and downs and lately it seemed as if there were more of the latter. But every couple went through rough patches, didn't they? Maci didn't have time to ponder any further because Louis had come back into sight, Monopoly box in hand. When he reached Maci he sat down, placing the box between them._

_ They set up the board in silence, but once it was done Louis gave Maci a grave look, "Prepare to go bankrupt." He told her in a deadly serious tone._

_ Maci laughed, "I happen to be a brilliant monopolist, so don't get too cocky mister. Remember my mother is a muggle so I have been playing this game since forever."_

_ Louis rolled his eyes, "I am not going to even try to point out all the grammatical and political incorrect errors in that sentence. And I'm not being cocky. It's called fair warning." He told her with a confident smirk._

_ A hour and a half later Louis was staring at the board in utter disbelief. Maci had quickly gained the upper hand by dominating Tennessee Avenue as well as St. James Place and obtaining the B&amp;O Railroad. This had quickly sent Louis into a spiral of desperation, which has caused him to make several sloppy choices._

_ "How did you do that?" He asked looking up from the board and up at Maci, "This is not possible. I have never lost a game of Monopoly in my life." _

_ Smirking Maci, began to clean up the board, "What can I say. I have mad skills." She told him sweeping the pieces into their plastic bag, "It's understandable that you couldn't keep up." _

_ Clutching at his heart Louis fell back against the railing of the steps. When his full weight pressed against the old wooden planks they creaked ominously. Immediately Louis shot back up, looking distrustfully at the railing, "Are you sure these steps are safe to be used?" He asked Maci who shook her head mournfully._

_ "I heard a family of termites inhabited them before, but they were unreachable for comment on the soundness of the cabin's structure." She informed him in a dead serious tone._

_ Reaching over Louis pulled Maci into a bear hug, "You're real funny you know that?" He said into her hair._

Without even realizing it Maci had started to cry. Sobs rising out of her in heaving waves, that made her chest ache from the pain of it. Her tears slid down her face mixing from the water from the shower and falling onto the stall floor.

When had it all gone so wrong? It had seemed so perfect at the beginning, he had seemed so perfect. Maci wasn't even sure when Louis had started to change. Had it been right after their first date or maybe after that disastrous quidditch practice? Or had it started even later after Christmas Eve? Whenever it had happened she should have seen she should have gotten out. How had she not seen the cracks forming on the glass surrounding her perfect life? Why didn't she realize it before it was too late?

It killed Maci that she had ever acted so blind to Louis' cruelness. How weak she must have seemed to everyone to just stand there and take it. Merlin she hated that word. Weak. It was something she had strove not be for so long. How could she have let one person, one boy, take that away from her?

These thoughts plagued Maci as she stepped out of the shower, got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. In the common room she didn't see Chase or James. Louis wasn't there either thank Merlin. As she walked into the Great Hall Maci could feel eyes on her. What had she expected though? Gossip spread like wildfire through Hogwarts, news of hers and Louis' break up had probably made it all the way down to the dungeons by dinnertime yesterday. Who knew what twisted version was being spread around at this point?

Spotting Chase sitting at the Gryffindor Table Maci slid into the empty seat next to him, "Hey." She said, grabbing the bowl of eggs and pulling it towards herself.

"Hey," Chase turned to face her, a worried line in between his eyes, "I heard about how the break up went down through Scorpius. He said it was pretty brutal. Are you okay?"

Reaching up in a sisterly gesture Maci smoothed out the crease between Chase's eyes, "I'll be fine." She told him, mentally adding_, I hope_.

"Scorp said he accused you of cheating on him with the guys on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw team?" Chase asked tentatively, not looking Maci in the eye.

Snorting Maci took a bite of her eggs, then immediately regretted, her stomach was not ready for food. In an attempt to keep the food down Maci took a long drink of water before answering Chase's question, "No. He only accused me of sleeping with James."

A look of anger coming across Chase's features, "I can't believe…" He growled, gripping the fork in his hand so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"It's okay Chase." Maci put a soothing hand on Chase's shoulders, trying to calm his anger.

Chase shook his head, "It's not okay Maci. It wasn't okay when he did it to Tessa or Brooklyn or Alyssa, but that was different. They weren't…they weren't…." He trailed off trying to find the right word.

"They were people to Chase." Maci reminded him gently.

He turned to her, his eyes full of guilt, "But they weren't you. I'm sorry Mace. I knew this would happen. I knew he didn't know how to be a boyfriend without hurting people in the process. Merlin I should have stopped him from ever asking you out."

Pulling Chase into a tight hug Maci buried her head in his shoulder. It was so amazing to her how sweet and kind Chase could be. He spent so much time hiding behind his jokes that sometimes she forgot what a good person he was.

"It's not your fault Chase." She told him softly when they pulled apart. Swiping at the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes Maci stood, "Why don't we get out of here. Grab Dom and head down to the Quidditch pitch or something."

Snagging a piece of bacon off a nearby platter Chase pushed up off the bench, his usual grin firmly back in place, "That sounds like an awesome idea." He told her.

As the two made their way towards the Ravenclaw table Maci asked him, "Have you seen James this morning?"

Chase shook his head, "No. He came in really really later last night, or I guess it would have been early this morning. But he wasn't in his bed when I got up. Why?"

Frowning Maci bit at her bottom lip, "I was just a little worried."

"He was cheated on to Mace." He reminded her, "Louis was his best mate and he slept with his girlfriend. He probably needs some time to recover and we all know James does that best when he's alone."

Maci nodded, still frowning, "I know, I know." She desperately wanted to tell Chase about James coming into the common room late last night. And how he smelt heavily like alcohol, but she couldn't bring herself to rat him out like that. If that was how he needed to cope right now, then that was that and all Maci could do was hope he didn't do anything to stupid.

After they picked up Dom the trio headed down to the quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful day out and Maci was grateful for it. She wasn't sure she could have handled being cooped up in the castle all day, too much of a chance of seeing Louis or Jessica.

They played for a couple hours with Chase and Maci playing Chasers and Dom playing keeper. Finally when the growling in Chase's stomach became too much they landed and headed back to the castle to grab some lunch.

Right as they were about to enter the Great Hall Chase stopped, causing Maci, who was walking behind him, to collide with him, "Chase, what's the hold up?" Maci snapped, rubbing her forehead which she had banged against his shoulder.

Quickly turning Chase took Maci by the shoulders and spun her around, "Nothing. I was just thinking how nice it would be if we went down to the kitchens and got some food and ate out by the like. Right Dom?"

Beside him Dom nodded fervently, "Yeah it's such a beautiful day. Why waste it inside?"

Pushing Chase's hands off of her Maci whirled around, "What's going on you two? Why can't we just eat in here?"

Chase ran a hand nervously through his hair, "I just thought you might not want to be around people." He said lamely.

"What people?" Maci asked, standing on her tip toes and trying to see past Chase who kept moving to block her view into the Great Hall, "Chase let me see." She shouted finally shoving past Chase and into the entry of the Great Hall. Her eyes immediately sought out the Gryffindor table. It took her a minute before she found the boy with the pale blonde hair.

Louis was sitting on the bench leaning forward talking to William. At first Maci couldn't see why Chase had stopped her from entering but then she saw the brunette sitting next to him. Louis had his arm wrapped tightly around Jessica, just as he had sat with Maci not over a week ago. Her head was tipped back as she laughed at something he had said

Maci gasped, stumbling backwards until she hit the wall opposite the doors. Sliding down the wall Maci felt her breath coming in fast gasp. The pain in her chest had intensified tenfold and she could feel the tear filling the corners of her eyes._ 'Not here' _she thought _'not here, please God don't let me start crying.'_

Then she felt Dom and Chase's hands on her, pulling her up and helping her out of the main hallway. Maci didn't remember how they made it to the kitchens. Her eyes were burned with the image with Jessica and Louis sitting there so close together laughing. It was all she could see.

"Mace, Mace. Maci!" Dom's loud voice pulled Maci out of her thoughts. Looking up from the ground which she had been staring at Maci nodded.

"I ask if you wanted something to eat." Dom told her, worrying filling her sharp blue eyes.

Maci shook her head. She didn't trust herself to speak. She didn't know what would come out. How could Louis just turn around and be okay? Did he forget everything? All the months they spent together? Or did they just not matter to him?

"Stop it Mace." Chase said quietly, "He's not worth it. He doesn't deserve your tears. You are so much better, so much stronger than he is." Reaching lout Chase gently touched Maci's hair, wiping away her tears.

Looking up into his face Maci managed a watery smile, "You guys are two amazing friends. You know that." She told them.

"We are pretty amazing aren't we?" Chase asked, reaching out and grabbing Dom by the waist, kissing her gently on the lips.

When the spectacle was over Dom pulled away and smacked Chase on the chest, "You are such an insensitive jerk."

Maci laughed a little and Chase smiled winningly, "Yeah maybe, but I made Maci smile."

Dom leaned into him, smiling now to, "Okay so maybe not a total jerk."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

It was only after dinner that Maci finally shooed Dom and Chase away, telling them to go spend some time without her, "Do something fun. I'm too depressing to be around all day." She had told them. Even then it had taken so substantial arguing to get them to leave her be.

After finally getting rid of her two concerned friends, Maci had went up to her room. Quickly changing into a pair of red sweat pants and a black tank-top, she had snatched the book she was reading from her trunk and headed down to the common room. It wasn't busy for it being only an hour away from curfew, so Maci managed to grab a love seat near the fire place. Curling into a ball Maci open "The Fault in Our Stars". _'It was nice,' _she thought, _'to be reminded that there are things more terrible than a broken heart.'_

As the hours passed the common room slowly began to empty, but Maci didn't move. She was absorbed in a world far far away from Hogwarts and she was happy to be there. Soon even the fire died out and hers was the only light shining through the darkness of the room.

This time when the portrait hole swung open and James stepped through, she was still awake. Maci didn't look at him when he sat down next her on the love seat. As he peered over her shoulder Maci could smell the alcohol on his breath again.

"What are you doing James?" She asked so quietly she wasn't even sure he heard at first.

He must have though because a second later she heard him sigh, "I don't know Mace." And even though she wasn't looking at him Maci knew he was running a hand through his dark hair, "I don't know." He repeated.

They sat there in silence as Maci finished her book and James read over her shoulder. Only when the last page had been read and the book had been closed did Maci look at James.

His face was drawn, a deep crease etched in-between his eyes. The clothes he wore were wrinkled and Maci was pretty sure they were the same ones she had seen him yesterday. And his hair, Merlin his hair. James' hair was normally a mess, pieces sticking up in directions that occasionally seemed to defy gravity, but now it seemed just as defeated as the rest of him, lying flat on his head.

Feeling her scrutiny looked away from the low burning fire and at her, "How are you doing?" He asked her. An obvious indicator he had no desire to talk about himself.

Maci shook her head looking at her hands, "Not too good. I saw Louis with Jessica today and I just-"

"No." James cut her off, "How are you doing with your dad."

At that moment Maci could have kissed James. It was amazing how he could tell what was really bothering even if she wasn't able to, "I guess I've been distracting myself with all of this," she gestured at the empty room, "But it still there. I don' know though. I guess it hasn't really hit me yet. I wasn't around much even when I was a kid and then when I went to Hogwarts I saw him even less. It's just. I feel bad because I'm not grieving more. I just don't know how I'm supposed to grieve for a man I barely knew. I mean I feel like I lost a distant relative, not like I lost my father." Maci swiped angrily at the tears that had started to trickle down her face, she so tired of crying, "I just feel so guilty for not being…for not being…" she trailed off, looking out the window, not wanting to look at James.

"For not being what?" James asked softly.

"More devastated." Maci murmured.

James shook his head, "But you were devastated. You wouldn't come out of your room for days. You spent your time being devastated and now you're not. But that doesn't mean you're not grieving. You're just also going on. And I'm sure that's what your dad would have wanted you to do."

Maci sat there silently, not sure if she were to try and respond anything intelligible would come out. For the second time in twenty-four hours James reached out and pulled her to him, "It's gonna be okay."

"I know." Maci told him. They were exactly where they had been the night before and Maci didn't mind it.

After a little while Maci pulled away wiping at her eyes, "Thanks." She told him softly.

"You're welcome." He answered and then picked up the book she had been reading, "So what is this?"

Maci smiled glad for a less serious topic, "I stole it from Chase a while ago. It was amazing, but sad." _Sad was an understatement_, Maci thought, _but no need to tell James that._

Giving the book a skeptical look James tucked it under his arm, "I've been looking for a book to read. So I'm gonna steal it from you who stole it from Chase."

Shaking her head Maci stood, stretching her arms up towards the ceiling, "You know you could read your textbooks." She told him.

"But those are boring." James whined also standing.

Maci rolled her eyes, "Night James." She said, before turning and heading up the girls staircase.

"Night Mace." She heard him call after her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone, **

**I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of my wonderful readers. As of today The Potter's Curse has had 7,233 views, 35 favorites, 72 follows and 32 reviews. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate all the support! And now, faithful readers, please enjoy the next installment of The Potter's Curse: Cover Blown. I hope you love it!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Cover Blown**

The Saturday that mark a week since Maci and Louis had broken up came just as any other day, the sun shining its shafts of light through Maci's dorm room window. Maci lay in her bed, awake but not quite ready to move, just happy to lie there thinking.

She had managed to make it to the weekend without a major Louis encounter. Sure she had seen him in the halls, the Great Hall and in the common room, but Other than that she had avoided him completely. And that was a good thing because Maci didn't think she could handle being to near to him, let alone speaking to him. The fact that he and Jessica were now an official "thing" didn't make things any easier either. It seemed as if every time Maci saw him Jessica was there, on his lap, leaning on him as they walked, as if the girl couldn't bear to be apart from him. It made Maci feel ill.

Another thing that had become regular since the breakup was her and James' late night meetings. Maci would stay up doing homework or reading in the common room until James would return from the Hog's Head or wherever he went. Then they would both talk for a while before going to bed. The first couple days James had come back smelling strongly of alcohol, but the smell was fading. Each time he came in he was walking a little less tipsy. His speech a little less slurred and for that Maci was glad. It would have killed her to go and tell someone about what he was doing every night.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts Maci, sat up and swung her feet out of her bed and onto the cold stone floor. After sitting like that for a moment, Maci stood and began to get ready for the day. It was a Saturday and she had nothing to do. Opening her trunk Maci paused for a moment before pulling out a pair of black leggings, a red, blue and green plaid shirt as well as a white tank top. As she pulled on the outfit she could already hear Dom's voice in the back of her mind telling her that just because she didn't have a boyfriend anymore didn't mean she had to dress like a slob. Smiling slightly at the thought of this Maci tugged on her black combat boots and headed down to breakfast.

When she reached the Great Hall Chase were already at Gryffindor Table, his plate full with the maximum amount of food it could possible hold. Sitting down across from him, Maci grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and began spooning some into her bowl.

"Hey." Chase said through a mouthful of toast.

Rolling her eyes, Maci shook her head in despair of her friend's manners, "Charming Chase." She told him sarcastically.

Swallowing his food Chase grinned at Maci, "As always."

"Morning Mace, Chase," James said as he slid into the seat beside Maci, "I was thinking about going for a walk around the lake so that I can avoid that paper that's due Monday. Anyone in?"

Chase shook his head, while still shoveling food into his face at an alarming rate, "Can't I got plans." He said.

"Mace?" James asked, stacking a few pieces of buttered toast into a napkin.

"Sure why not. I don't need to avoid the paper. Finished it on Thursday." She added after swallowing.

"You are such an over achiever." Chase pointed his fork at Maci in an accusatory manner, "Just watch yourself. If you keep all these good grades and no detentions up you might end up being head girl next year."

Maci snorted, "Oh yeah me, the girl who holds the record of most detentions in a month."

"Technically James' grandfather still has that record." Chase pointed out.

"Okay so record for the female student with the most detentions in a month." She waved her hand dismissively, "The point of the matter still remains. McGonagall would be bonkers if you made me Head Girl. It would give N/A even more chances to rule over the school."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Please as if we need more chances."

"Very true my dear friend." James stood and offered Maci is hand to help her up. Taking the offered hand Maci rose as well grabbing a few pieces of bacon from their platter.

The two started off towards the grounds they remained silent for a long time. Maci enjoyed that feeling of being at peace with someone so much so that you could just be comfortably silent with them. The day was a beautiful one, but not in the traditional way with clear skies and a shining sun. Instead there was a thin silver mist that hung over the grounds, making everything appear hazy and out of focus._ 'Sort of like my life,_' Maci thought to herself a wry smile coming across her face.

"So who do you think Chase's mystery girl is?" James asked Maci, interrupting her thoughts.

The question caught Maci off guard. She had known that James didn't know about Dom and Chase, but she had never expected him to ask her about it, "Well you know with that whole misunderstanding with Louis last year Chase has liked to keep the girls he really cares about secret."

"Oh please misunderstanding. C'mon Mace you can stop defending Louis. He cheated on you. Remember?" Maci tensed her shoulders rising and her whole body seeming to get smaller, "Merlin I'm sorry Maci. I didn't even. I'm sorry." James ran an anxious hand through his hair, "But I'm serious think about it that was no misunderstanding."

Forcibly relaxing herself, Maci took a deep breath. She let her mind take her back to a year and half ago in fifth year.

_ Chase had been seeing this Hufflepuff girl for a couple weeks. But that was nothing special he saw a lot of girls, at a lot of times. And occasionally he dated more than one at once. But there was something different about this girl. Chase told Maci that he was going to break off all other entanglements so he could focus on her. That lasted right up until he found her making out in an empty classroom with Louis. _

_ Maci remembered coming into Gryffindor common room a little after the argument had begun. She had never heard Chase yell like that._

_ "How could you Louis? You could have any girl at this school you wanted and you choose my girlfriend?" Chase had shouted at Louis his face flushed red with anger. _

_ "It's not like you haven't made out with any of my girlfriends! And how am I supposed to tell which ones are yours. There are so many of them!" Louis said his tone measured, but hard._

_ "I really liked her Louis. She wasn't just another girl."_

_ "Well you never told me that. Look mate I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't force her to kiss me."_

_ Chase let out a bark of sharp humorless laughter, "Didn't mean for it to happen? You're my best friend Louis. How can you mean for it not to happen?"_

_ Tugging a hand through his long blonde hair Louis puffed out a sigh, "I don't know Chase. We were just fooling around."_

_ For a moment Chase glared at Louis, but he didn't say anything. And this silence was what had worried Maci the most, Chase was never silent. He always made himself and his opinion known. But this time he chose an icy silence that had lasted a week of Louis' apologizes and Maci and James' pulling. When Chase and Louis did make up, but ever since then things had never been quite the same. Louis and Chase weren't as close and Chase kept the girls he really liked a secret._

"I guess it wasn't really a misunderstanding." Maci conceded, "But Chase did have a lot of girlfriends. How was Louis supposed to know this one was off limits?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" James kicked at the ground angrily, sending a nearby stone skidding into the grass.

"Do what?"

"Defend him like that. He was a terrible person, not to mention person to you. But you always forgive him or try and justify his mistakes."

"I do not."

"Really Mace. When he missed you seventeenth birthday party and then called you selfish for wanting him to be there, you forgave him the next day without a second thought."

Maci ducked her head letting her hair fall into her face, "It was just a birthday." She muttered, knowing how pathetic it sounded.

"I don't understand Mace. You can like hold a grudge for like ever, but with Louis it's just always went away. No matter what he did it just disappeared like smoke."

"I don't know James okay." Maci snapped her voice louder than she had intended it to be, "I've just…he's always…he's always been so charming and handsome and perfect and I got blinded okay. Is that what you want to hear? I was one of those stereotypical teenage girls that I hate. Is that what you wanted to hear me say?"

James was quiet for a moment, "No." He said softly, "Sorry."

"Can we just walk?"

"Sure."

So they continued moving around the lake slowly. The fog had started to get thicker, but Maci could still see the castle towering over them. Despite her best efforts she found herself mulling over what James had said. Had she really always forgiven Louis for everything? Was there ever a time when she wasn't blinded by his charm?

They were almost back to the castle when Scorpius came running down the path towards them, "Maci, James," He panted, "You have to get…to the court yard. Louis…he's…about to kill Chase," The blonde boy was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" Maci asked, alarm coming across her face.

"He found him snogging Dom and Mace it's not pretty."

James' mouth which had been set in a grim line now fell open, "Chase was what!"

"James priorities." Maci shouted and James shook his head.

"Yeah you're right let's go."

The trio tore off towards the castle courtyard. By the time they made it into the stone area Chase and Louis were already grappling. Chase had a bleeding lip, but Louis looked worse with blood gushing from his nose. Despite their injuries both boys were going at it. Dom was standing off to the side, her hands covering her mouth and a look of fear in her eyes. There was a small semi-circle of students surrounding the two boys but no one had stepped in yet and by the looks of it no teacher had been called.

Maci watched in horror as Louis' knee connected with Chase's stomach and the other boy doubled other, "James do something!" She shrieked at the dark haired boy who was standing beside her. Shaking himself James moved towards the boy's gesturing for Scorpius to help him.

"Stop it!" James yelled as he took a hold of Chase pulling him back and away from Louis, while Scorpius grabbed the blonde boy and pushed him away from Chase. Neither boy fought to get back at the other and after a moment of volatile silence Louis shook off Scorpius and turned to James Chase, "You better watch yourself Reid." He said and then was gone, pushing through the crowd of students and back towards the castle.

When Louis was gone James let go of Chase. Dom rushed up to her boyfriend, reaching up to touch his lip. When he fingers connected with rapidly bruising area Chase winced.

"I can't believe you did that." Dom murmured a worried look on her face.

"Neither can I." Maci said coming up a furious look on her face, "What in Merlin's name were you thinking Chase. Fighting Louis?"

Chase ducked his head in embarrassment, "He hit me first." He mumbled.

Maci looked as if she was about to say something else but James quickly intervened, "Why don't we go to Hospital Wing. You should get that lip healed."

Begrudgingly Chase nodded and the group headed off into the castle. As they passed through the stone entry Maci and Dom fell back from the boys so they could talk in private.

"What the hell happened Dom? You and Chase have been sneaking around for months. How did you get caught?"

Dom twisted a piece of hair between her fingers, "We weren't exactly sneaking around."

"What do you mean you weren't exactly sneaking around?"

"I was sick of it. All the hiding and rendezvous were fun at first but I don't want a relationship like that. So I proposed the idea we stop hiding."

"So you decided to have a good snog in the middle of the court yard right in front of God and everyone?" Maci gave Dom a despairing look, "Couldn't you have started with something simple. Like holding hands?"

"It's Chase Maci. Snogging is form of holding hands."

"You know it." Chase called out to the girls, without even bothering to turn around.

"Stop eavesdropping." Maci called back.

"Stop talking so loud," Came his response and Maci stuck her tongue out at Chase's back, "And stop sticking your tongue out at me Mace. What are you five?"

"Doesn't it scare you how unnaturally well they know you sometimes?" Dom asked, shivering a little at the thought, "I mean it would scare me."

"Yes, but don't try and change the subject. What happened after you and Chase put on your little show in the courtyard?"

Sighing Dom started pulling on the strand of hair more viciously, "Well I'm not really sure if someone told Louis or if he was just walking through the courtyard, but anyways he found us and pushed Chase off of me-"

"Merlin he is such an ass."

"Do you want me to tell you this story or are you going to keep interrupting me with completely true facts I am already aware of?"

"Alright, alright I'm listening."

"Okay so he pushed Chase off of me and started shouting a lot of things. Like how could Chase and he never asked Louis' permission. Which by the way is totally bogus because none of the guys I have dated have ever asked Louis and before this he never gave a flying rats ass about it. Anyways so then Chase tells him after what he did to you he has no right to give any input into any of our lives. Then Louis swung at Chase and that's when Scorpius went to get you and James." Dom let out a long breath, "And so you know the rest."

By now the foursome had reached the infirmary doors and James pushed them open holding them as Maci and Dom passed. Madam Pomfrey who had been folding bandages immediately noticed them. In an instance she was at their side examining Chase's face.

"You know we may as well set up a permanent bed for you Mr. Reid, as you seem to spend so much of your time here." The old woman clucked disapprovingly.

Chase stared at his shoes in faked embarrassment, "The other guy looks worse." He mumbled and Madam Pomfrey's disapproving look increases.

"Well then you better send him to me if you see him."

"I'll be sure to so that." Chase said with a hint of sarcasm, but if Madam Pomfrey noticed she didn't let on.

Instead she picked up her wand and pointed it at Chase's face, "Stay still." Then she began murmuring a series of word Maci couldn't really make out. Chase lip slowly began to heal in front of their eyes, but when Madam Pomfrey pulled away there was still a bruise.

"Is there any way to make this go away?" Chase asked peering at himself in a mirror that hung on one of the walls.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. It's an incentive to solve your problems with words and not fists. Now out of my infirmary it is not a hang out place." The old nurse shooed them out the doors, closing them firmly behind them.

"You know I think I'm starting to grow on her." Chase said with a satisfactory smile.

Maci snorted, "Yeah sure you are. Are you positive Louis didn't give you a knock to the head while you two were fighting?"

"No he didn't. Why?"

"I was trying to find a good reason for your delusions, but I guess there isn't one."

"Oh hardy har har." Chase reached over and pulled Dom over to him, "I am actually very proud of this here bruise, because it means I don't have to do this in the back of a deserted class room anymore." He leaned down and kissed Dom on the lips softly.

"Let me remind you doing that in public is exactly why you got that bruise." James grumbled a look a disgust coming across his face at the act of PDA, "My cousin really Chase. You're gonna give her STDs or something."

"I do not have STDs." Chase snapped indignantly.

James raised his hands, "I'm just saying. But really dude my baby cousin. That's like dating my sister. I can't condone this."

Dom glowered up at James her hand on her hips, "Who was asking your opinion James."

"Oh well you see Dom it is a part of James' condition, egomaniac, that makes him believe everyone wants his input on everything." Maci jumped in earning herself a disdainful glare from James.

"I feel like I should have some say. I mean you're practically my sister. I've abused, tortured and even in some cases beaten all your other boyfriends. Treating Chase any different would be showing weakness."

"But I'm your best mate!" Chase exclaimed indignantly.

"Even worse it would be showing weakness and favoritism."

Dom gave her cousin a pleading look, "C'mon Jamie, doesn't my happiness mean anything to you."

"Oh I am all for your happiness Dominique. That is as long as it involves you wearing a steal chastity belt, becoming a nun and living in a tower far away on a remote island." At this even Maci and Chase had to chuckle a little.

Dom gave a shriek of frustration and glared at James one last time before storming off in the direction on Ravenclaw tower. Quick to follow Chase gave James an apologetic smile before disappearing up the stair case Dom had just climbed.

James' eyes bored into the place Dom and Chase had just been and Maci had to practically pull him away, "How 'bout we go get that paper done no James."

"But…I can't just let them." James spluttered.

"The paper. I swear it'll take your mind off the two of them." Maci repeated forcefully tugging him towards Gryffindor common room.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Real Quick,**

**Just wanted to give a quick shout out to Ravenclawillusions and her story Paths of Prophecies. I absolutely have loved reading it and I think you all will to. Here's the link: ** s/10412302/1/Paths-of-Prophecies

**Love,**

**TheWordsIWrite**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Chaos**

April arrived quickly for many of the Hogwarts students and even though they were still a month away exam fever was running rampant through the halls. Even James and Chase had broken out their textbooks to try and cram a whole year's worth of information into a single month of studying. Most nights the boys, as well as Maci and Dominique, could be found in the Room of Requirement pouring over homework and this Friday night was no exception.

James sat in an arm chair with a table in front of him covered completely in books. Nearby Dom and Chase were on a sofa their feet rubbing together as they worked on separate essays. On the floor Maci was sprawled out her quill scratching away at a steadily growing piece of parchment.

"Oh guys," Dom spoke up interrupting the steady flow of studying that was going on. All three head immediately turned to her, eager to be distracted from the work before them, "You know how tomorrow is a Hogsmede weekend?"

"And you birthday." Chase said, leaning over to kiss Dom's nose.

"Oi mate we talked about this. No kissing in front of me. I can't stop it but I shouldn't have to be forced to watch it." James complained clapping a hand over his eyes and peeking out through the gaps between his fingers.

Dom held up her hand to stop any potential bickering between the two boys, "Anyways Saturday is a Hogsmede weekend and since it is also my 17th birthday my mum wanted throw a birthday party for me at Victoire's café. All the family is going to be there and I was supposed to ask you guys if you wanted to come."

"I think mum said something about that in a letter I got a couple days ago." James said, creasing his forehead as he tried to remember, "I guess I'll be there. I don't have a hot date or anything better to do."

"I'll be there." Maci told Dom, shooting the other girl a smile before turning back to her parchment.

"And of course I'll be there baby." Chase murmured into Dom's hair, before pulling her in for a long kiss.

"Again with kissing!" James exclaimed in disgust.

Ignoring James, Dom pushed Chase away gently, "Well obviously you're gonna have to be there. You need to meet my dad and my uncles."

Chase looked at Dom in confusion, "What do you mean? I've already met your dad and all your uncles, even Charlie."

Dom rolled her eyes, "You've met them as James' best friend, but never as my boyfriend. I promise you it will be completely different, basically like meeting them for the first time all over again."

"Yeah except this time you will be public enemy number one." James told Chase a happy smile on his face.

"Oh merlin."

"Don't worry Chase," Maci said rolling over on the carpet so she could look at the slightly sickly looking boy, "You won't be the only one. Rose will be re-introducing Scorpius as her boyfriend and Roxanne will be for the first time introducing Jackson. So that's Uncle Ron, Uncle George and Fred off your back."

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be fine…wait what did you just say?" James exclaimed the entirety of Maci's statement registering with him.

Dom gave Maci a horrified look, "Maci we weren't supposed to tell them. Rose and Roxy are going to kill us." The blonde moaned putting her head in her hands.

Standing James cracked his knuckles ominously, "Okay girls I want last names. I mean obviously Rose's little scumbag is Scorpius Malfoy. Not many people are cursed with that unfortunate name, but Jackson who?"

Maci and Dom both looked away, trying not to make eye contact with James, "Hansen? Warner? Becker? Wood?" The girls flinched as the last name came out of James' mouth and he grimaced, "Oh Merlin my own team mate, but that doesn't change things. Chase you ready to go raise some hell for these boys."

Chase stood now as well a devious smile on his face, "Most definetly James."

As the boys disappeared out the Room of Requirement door, Dom whirled on Maci, "Rose and Roxanne specifically told us not tell anyone!" She shouted, "They are going to be so pissed."

Maci covered her face with her hands, "I know, I know. It just slipped out."

Leaning back on the sofa Dom picked up her book, "Well you can be the one to explain that to them when they come looking for blood."

Maci moaned and fell back onto the carpet, wondering exactly how long she could stay hold up in this room. Probably not long enough to outlast the two Weasley girls' wrath. If Weasley women were good at one thing it was holding a grudge.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The nest morning Maci awoke and glanced at the clock that was ticking on her bedside table. 9:00 it read. She groaned. She was already running late.

Throwing aside her covers, Maci cursed that fact that you couldn't have a digital alarm clock on the Hogwarts' grounds without it going hay wire. She opened her trunk and surveyed its contents. Knowing Fleur the party would probably be semi-formal, so Maci had to dress for it. In the end she decided on a black semi-sleeved shirt tucked into pale blue tulle skirt with strappy black sandals that had a small heel on them. Carefully Maci examined the outfit in the mirror hanging on the back of the door, making sure everything was in its proper place.

Finally ready Maci headed down to the Great Hall where she was meeting Chase, Dom and James for the walk to Hogsmede. When she got there the three were already waiting for her.

"Merlin Maci can you not bother to be on time?" James asked the red head, shaking his head as if her lateness was a disgrace.

Snatching the piece of toast James was eating out of his hands and taking a bite of it, Maci rolled her eyes, "I am very rarely ever late for anything so stop griping."

"Alright you two no fighting on my birthday." Dom scolded them.

Maci and James stuck there tongues out at each other, but both stopped their bickering. The entry hall was crowded when the four stepped out into it, but eventually they made it out into the sunshine.

"It's a beautiful day for my beautiful girl." Chase said, wrapping an arm around Dom he pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh my God could you be any more cheesy Chase?" Maci asked, snickering into her hand.

"It's a beautiful day for my beautiful girl." James mimicked Chase's voice, reaching out and pulling Maci towards him and kissing her on the top her head.

Maci squealed in surprise and swatted at James, trying to get away, "Eww." She shrieked, rubbing at the top of her head.

"Hey Mace, you've got some hair that's…" James trailed off looking at the mess that had been made of Maci's hair, "Here let me fix it." He said stepping forward and gently smoothing it back down to its appropriate position.

Maci glanced up at him. He was close, very close. If she had wanted to Maci could have just leaned her body forward a little and they would be touching. After he finished smoothing her hair down James titled his head down to look at Maci and for a second their eyes met and invisible energy crackling between them. But then he stepped away, glancing down at the ground.

"Uh yeah so there you go all fixed."

"Thanks." Maci said, also looking away and at the road stretching out in front of them.

By the time Dom, Chase, Maci and James reached Victoire's café almost everyone else had arrived. The moment they stepped through the door Dominique's mom was upon them.

"Dominique you are late." Fleur scolded, even whilst hugging her daughter tightly. Letting her go, she turned to Chase a welcoming smile gracing her beautiful features, "And Chase I 'ear you are courting my daughter."

Chase nodded, "Yes ma'am I-" But he was cut off by Fleur pulling him into an embrace.

"I am glad." When Fleur pulled away from Chase Maci braced herself for Fluer's hug, which she had been receiving even before she and Louis began dating. But when Fleur turned to Maci and James she simply nodded curtly at them, "James. I 'ope you are doing v'ell." She said stiffly, before disappearing back into the crowd of relatives.

Once Fleur was gone Maci went to turn to Dom for an explanation, but her friend was already gone. No doubt pulled away by one family member or another. So instead Maci looked to James.

"What was that about?" She asked.

James shook his head and pulled Maci away from the door and off to the sidelines of the party, "Aunt Fleur has only head Louis' side of the break-up. So we're not her favorite people currently. The only difference between the two of us is that she has to be nice to me since I'm family. You…well not to be rude…but you're pretty much just the slut that slept with her son's best friend."

"Oh my god," Maci moaned, covering her face with her hands, "She thinks I slept with you while I was dating Louis. That is awful oh my god."

"Well if you had actually ever slept with me you definetly would not have that attitude about it." James jokes.

Maci smacked him hard on the arm, "That is not funny and you are not helping."

"Okay, Okay, no need to get violent. If it makes you feel any better Aunt Fleur is the only one who thinks you're a slut. I mean Uncle Bill is kind of required to agree with her because they're married and as we know the Weasley women are always the one to run the relationship." But the rest of the family doesn't believe a word of it."

Just as James finished his sentence the café door swung open and Louis and Jessica stepped in. Fleur was there to greet them almost immediately. After greeting Louis she turned to Jessica with a harm smile and embraced her tightly.

"What is she doing here?" Maci asked her voice pitched a little higher than normal. She had pretty much avoided Jessica for the past three weeks since the break-up and she had no desire to stop that pattern.

James peered over the top of Maci's head at the entry way and frowned, "I don't know. Louis must have invited her I guess. I know Dom would never do that."

"Well I don't care who invite her. I can't do this. I can't be here with her and him and Fleur. No I' leaving. I love Dom, but this is just too hard. It's too much." Maci babbled, as she began to move towards the café's side exit.

Before she had even made it half way to the door James' hand was gripping hers, pulling her back towards the party, "C'mon Mace. Don't let her drive you away."

"She's not driving me away James. I just don't want to be within fifty feet of her, let alone the same party."

"Why? Why are you letting her get to you so much? You are so much better than her. You are prettier, smarter, funnier, nicer ad so many other things better than her. Just because Louis was too stupid to realize that, doesn't mean you should think you're less than what you are." As James said this he stared directly into Maci's eyes and she knew he wasn't lying about any of it and that meant the world to her.

"I just…" Maci trailed off not able to meet James' gaze.

"I know," He murmured, "But we can do this. It hurts me to. But we can do this together. So what do you say? Will you stay?"

Maci forced herself to look up into his eyes, "Okay. I'll stay." She whispered after a second of silence. James smiled softly down at her, his brown eyes boring into her own and Maci felt the beginning of something flutter in her stomach.

Then the moment was over and James' father was calling him over and James was turning giving Maci one last smile before heading towards his family, leaving Maci to stand there alone.

What had just happened? Maci asked herself closing her eyes to try and realign her thoughts. Before she could really gather any semblance of order in her head however a baritone voice spoke from behind her.

"So you and James huh?" Maci turned to see Fred Weasley II standing behind her half empty firewhisky bottle in his hand.

"There is no me and James." Maci told him, shaking her head, "That's insane."

"Sure there isn't…you're moving through us Weasley men a little fast there Maci, don't you think?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Hoping your next Freddy?"

"God no!" He exclaimed chocking on the sip of firewhisky he had just taken, "You look too much like to many of my relatives. I would have thought James would have felt the same way, but then again I suppose he can't help it, what with the curse and all."

"What the hell are you talking about Fred?" Maci asked tiredly.

"Oh c'mon tell me you know?" Fred said incredulously and when he only received a blank look he continued, "The curse that has tragically befallen the two Potter men before him." When still all he got was a blank look Fred sighed, "Every Potter male for the past two generation's had fallen hard for a red head and it looks like James has fared no better."

"What are you talking about? James hasn't ever dated a red head." Maci looked at Fred as if he was speaking a foreign language.

Rolling his eyes he bopped Maci on the top of her head with the flat of his palm, "Is it empty up there or something. Maci you're the red head he's fallen for." He told her and she shook her head.

"No not me. He's never…He hasn't ever said a….you're messing with me." She said, glaring at him accusingly.

"Not this time. This time I'm afraid I'm being one hundred percent honest. Now if you excuse me I have to go terrorize my baby sister's new boyfriend." He excused himself, giving Maci a small wave as he headed towards where Jackson Wood was standing having been cornered by Roxanne's father.

"Delusional." Maci murmured as he walked away but a little voice inside of her asked _'are you so sure?'_

Mentally shaking herself, Maci headed towards the drinks table. She needed to do something to get her mind off this whole unnatural morning. Pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice, she took the opportunity to glance around the room. Dom and Chase were in a corner talking with Victoire and Teddy. James was still standing talking to his father, but they had since been joined by Albus who had his arm around a tall auburn haired girl Maci didn't recognize. The only group she found at least a little appealing to join was Rose, Scorpius and Molly, mainly because there were no awkward feelings hovering in that vicinity at least.

So Maci began to make her way over to them, until she collided with someone. Brown hair flew into her eyes and a quiet shriek reached her ears, as Maci stumbled backwards. In the collision her cup had been knocked from her hand where it now rolled under the food table. Looking up from the floor Maci saw Jessica was standing there orange pumpkin juice dripping from her white dress.

"Oh my god." Jessica spluttered looking down at her ruined outfit, "Look at what you did you bitch."

"I am so sorry." Maci apologized, though in the back of her mind she was thinking this was the most perfect accident she had ever had. Even if it was only a fraction of what the brunette deserved.

"Yeah right."

"I really am sorry. Here let me remove it." Maci told the other girl pulling out her wand.

"You'll only curse my skin to turn purple. So don't even thin k about coming near me. The rest of them may be buying you're whole innocent act. But I know what kind of whore boyfriend stealer you are." Jessica hissed, daggers flashing in her eye

Maci could feel her face burning bright red as the anger boiled up inside of her, "I'm a whore, you know what Jessica you're a-"

"Ladies, ladies what's going on here?" Louis appeared behind Jessica, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Maci dumped her pumpkin juice on me." Jessica told him, her bottom lip jutting out in a ridiculous pout.

"That is not what-" Maci began, but Louis held up a hand.

"Maci really? You're going to start this at my sister's birthday party. I thought you were more mature than this." He shook his head as if he was disappointed in her and Maci was tempted to use her drawn wand to curse his mouth shut.

"I did not start anything Louis." Maci ground out through gritted teeth, "I was walking across the room and Jessica ran into me."

"Don't go blaming this on Jessica. She's been trying really hard to be okay with you being here. Even though there's no reason for you to be here."

"I was invited." Maci hissed.

"How many times did you have to sleep with James to get that invitation?" Louis asked his eyes alight with cruelty.

"I didn't." Maci was now looking frantically around, everyone was absorbed in their own conversations and Louis being quiet enough that he wasn't drawing any attention.

"Are you sure, because we all know that's the only way you get places. I mean you slept with me to get on the quidditch team and who knows what you do to get your grades as good as they are."

"Stop it." Maci pleaded, her voice coming out feeble. Why did he still have the power to torment her like this?

"Stop what?" he asked, "Telling you the truth. That you're just a dirty little-"

But Louis was unable to finish his sentence because James' fist collided with his face. Louis stumbled backwards letting out a shout of pain and surprise. Maci realized James must have been standing behind her for a while and she was relieved that he had stepped in. However her relief quickly faded as Louis came back towards James. Soon both boys were grappling on the ground pummeling each other.

The fight only lasted for a minute before their fathers and uncles were on them, yanking James and Louis off of each other. Even as they were being pulled away from each other they were shouting at each other, their words intelligible over the din.

"Both of you shut up!" Thundered Harry and Maci flinched. It was the first time she had ever heard Mr. Potter yell at any of his children or yell at all really. James and Louis fell quiet still glaring daggers at each other, "This is unacceptable behavior." Harry said his voice now quieter, "We are here to celebrate Dominique's birthday and you two seem to have little regard or respect for that."

James had the decency to look a little abashed at this, but he was still looking at Louis with hatred, "Sorry." He growled, not sounding very sorry at all.

Maci's attention was fixed on the scene in front of her, but when she felt someone's hand on her arm she turned to see Chase standing there, "Where's Dom?" She whispered, her throat still tight from the tears that she had been forcing back.

Noticing how upset Maci was Chase wrapped a protective arm around her, "We snuck off to have some alone time. She's fixing her hair so her dad won't be able to tell." Chase explained, "What happened here?"

"Louis…Louis was…he was calling me…James hit Louis and they started fighting." Maci finally settled on the latter statement as the easiest one. She couldn't bring herself to tell Chase what Louis had said. James would tell him later she was sure.

Chase's eyes flashed with rage and he looked as if he wanted to have another go at Louis, but Maci put a hand on his shoulder, "Please don't." She murmured and he glanced down.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, pushing her hair out of her face in a brotherly gesture.

"I'll be okay." Maci told him, resting her head on his shoulder. The sound of a door slamming made her look up. Louis was still standing there in the middle of the room, talking to his father who was very red face, but James was nowhere to be seen in the café. Glancing out one of the massive windows Maci saw him walking down the street.

"Go after him. I'll tell Dom what happened. She won't be mad." Chase promised, reading her mind. Maci gave him a reluctant look and he made a shooing motion with his hands, "Go."

Maci didn't need any more prodding. In a moment she was out the door and walking quickly down the street after James. By the time she caught up with him he was sitting on a massive tree stump by the fence that surrounded the shrieking shack.

Quietly Maci approached him, "Hey." She said softly, sitting down beside him.

"Hey." He answered, not looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you for standing up for me back there. I just sort of froze." Maci told him, debating whether she should put a hand on his shoulder or something. James simply nodded and an awkward silence fell over them. Despite herself Maci could feel the tears that she had forced back while Louis was talking to her beginning to trickle down her face.

"I didn't have sex with Louis." She whispered to James, her voice coming out ragged.

James looked up at her his brown eyes full of emotions. Part relief and part something else Maci couldn't quite figure out, "You didn't?" He asked his own voice as quiet as hers.

She shook her head, "I just…I've never…and with whim it just didn't feel… right…" Maci stumbled over her words, her face flushing a bright pink and she looked away from James and towards the shrieking shack.

"Oh. I just assumed that…"

"Yeah no." Maci bit her lip, "I wish I hadn't come today." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I just screwed everything up."

"No." James told her his voice harsh and Maci looked up confused.

Their faces were inches apart and Maci could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She wanted to look away from him, but his chocolate brown eyes bored in to hers holding her in place. The fluttering in her stomach from earlier had started again and Maci tried to squelch it but she couldn't.

James' voice came as though it was miles away, but somehow still right by her side. "You didn't mess anything up Mace. It was all Louis. You were…" He instead of continuing he leaned in closer to Maci and before knew what was happening James' lips were on hers soft, but firm.

Maci felt a shock of electricity go through her and it took a moment before she realized that she kissing him back. Her arms were around his neck bringing him closer to her and his hands on her waist holding onto her tightly. Leaning into the kiss Maci marveled at how this felt, nothing like it had been when she was kissing Louis. James' lips moved against hers with urgency, as if he had been waiting for years to be able kiss her like this, which was impossible. Wasn't it?

When James pulled away he rested his forehead against Maci's, "Perfect." He murmured and it took Maci a moment to realize he was finishing what he had started to say earlier.

She sat there for a moment in shock with her arms still around him. Eventually though her mind caught up to what had just happened and she reeled back, her eyes wide. What had she just done?

"I've got to go." Maci told James, before turning and tearing off back down the path. She heard him call her name, but she didn't stop. What had just happened? How had that even happened? She didn't feel that way toward James and he definetly couldn't feel that was towards her. Could he?

Once she was on the road back to Hogwarts Maci's legs, slowed but her mind was still racing. And despite her best efforts Fred's words came back to her, echoing in her head over and over again.

_Maci you're the red head he's fallen for._

_ Maci you're the red head he's fallen for._

_You're the red head he's fallen for._

_The red head he's fallen for._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Little Talks**

"Maci you can't just keep avoiding a problem like this." Chase told Maci slamming his books down on one of the tables in the back of the library. It was the Wednesday after Maci and James' kiss and Maci and Chase were in the Hogwarts library studying. A couple days prior she had told Chase about the events after Dom's birthday party and after a few minutes of utter disbelief Chase had come around. Well if come around could be considered sputtering inaudible sentences.

Now however Chase seemed to be able to articulate himself perfectly and Maci found herself missing the sputtering Chase. She wasn't looking at it like she was ignoring the problem, just putting it on the back burner for a while. There was nothing wrong with that, right? It's not as if he had asked her out or something. It was just a kiss, wasn't it?

"Maci, earth to Maci." Chase said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" Maci looked up at him, her eyes still looking distant.

"You need to talk to him." Chase told her, "I don't think I can deal with you like this for much longer."

That got Maci's attention, "Like what?" She asked, opening her Charms textbook.

"All distracted and unfocused, it can't be healthy."

"I am not distracted and unfocused. I am very focused. Like now, I am reading my Charms text book and focusing on my homework. Which is why we're here, remember?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "Fine Maci. Avoid the problem, but when it becomes too much to handle don't come crying to me."

She hated that he was right. Avoiding the whole kiss ordeal was not the way to handle it but the thought of James was terrifying. What if he wanted to go out with her? What if he didn't? How could she talk to him when she didn't know how she felt about the whole thing, "It's scary." She muttered quietly, half hoping Chase wouldn't hear her.

"What do you mean it's scary Mace? It's just James. He doesn't bite…usually." Chase soothed her, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand.

"It's scary because I don't know what to say Chase." Maci glanced up from her lap which she had been intently staring at and into the face of her friend. It made Maci glad she had Chase in times like this. He was always there for her no matter what the problem was.

"Well you could start with something along the lines of "Hey Potter why'd you snog me?" and then see where it goes from there." Maci laughed and Chase grinned widely, "See it made you laugh. So it can't be that intimidating."

"That was my nervous laughter." Maci told him.

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah it was. I think I would know what my own nervous laugh sounded like."

"Your nervous laugh is higher. That was your nervous laugh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes it is Maci Maya Marie. I am very familiar with your nervous laugh having heard it frequently for the past six years. You however would-"

"Merlin Chase if I agree to talk to James will you shut up about this?" Maci cut him off, resting her head in her hands and gently massaging her temples with her fingertips.

"Yes." Chase told her and Maci knew he was pleased with himself.

"Let's just study." She huffed turning back to her Charms textbook.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

James had been sitting in the court yard reading The Fault In Our Stars for the past hour when his cousin found him, "You're blocking the light Dom." He told the blonde, who was standing in front of him balled up fists pressed firmly on her hips.

"Chase told me what happened." She snapped at him.

"What did Chase tell you?" He said, not even glancing up from his book.

"He told me that in addition to getting into a fight with my brother and storming out of my party, you also snogged my best friend."

Behind his book James closed his eyes, why oh why did Maci have to feel the need to talk to people? "Where did he hear that?" He asked casually.

"Maci."

"Where'd she get it from?"

Dom let out a growl of frustration and yanked James' book from his hand, "You kissed Maci. That's where she got it from and by it I mean the STDs you probably have."

"Harsh." James grumbled, looking down at the ground now that Dominique had taken his book away.

"So what have you done about it?"

"About what?"

Dom let out a long sigh, "The kiss. What did you do about kissing Maci?" James gave his cousin a black look.

"What do you mean do?"

Collapsing onto the bench next to him, Dom put her head in her hands, "You are a complete and utter prat." She told him.

"What? Why?" Looking at his cousin in confusion, James marveled once again at the complexity of women.

Lifting her head out of her hands Dom gave him a disgusted look, "Have you even talked to her?"

"No."

"Has she tried to talk to you?"

"No."

"So you to are avoiding each other?"

"Yes."

"James I swear to god if you give me one more one word answer I will jinx you into next week." Dom threatened, her blue grey eyes flashing in frustration.

Letting out a long sigh James turned to his cousin, "Yes. Maci and I have been avoiding each other."

"That's stupid."

"Thanks for your support." He muttered, "Can I have my book now?"

"You can have your book back once you go talk to Maci." Dom told him coldly, standing up and shoving the paper back into her messenger bag.

"Are you serious?" James asked her, disbelief heavily ladened in his tone.

Dom nodded, "I'll give you the book back when you clear things up with Maci." She told him before sashaying away and back into the castle.

James glowered after her. Didn't Dominique get that it wasn't as easy as talking to Maci. There were so many other complicated things that went into the whole ordeal. Like the fact he didn't even know how she felt about the kiss or him for that matter. What if she thought it was all a huge mistake? What if she wanted to pretend like it never happened? There were too many to questions he didn't have the answers to and even though the reason able part of James' mind knew that talking to Maci could possibly clear some of these things up, another part of him was scarred he wouldn't like the answers.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

It was in History of Magic the next day that that silence between James to and Maci was finally ended. During one of Prof. Binn's a charmed piece of parchment paper landed squarely in front of Maci on her desk. Looking up and around Maci noted James staring at her intently. She unfolded the note and scanned it's contents, not bothering to hide it from Binn's as he probably wouldn't have noticed if Maci had stood on her desk and danced with it. Inside James' messy scrawl was at the top of the page.

_Why are you avoiding me?_ It read and Maci frowned,

**Why did you defend me? **She wrote back before sending it back to James.

_Why did you follow me out of the party?_

**Why did you kiss me?**

_Why did you let me?_

**Will you just answer one of my damn questions?**

_Answer mine first._

**Merlin you are such a child.**

_Stop stalling Morton._

**Fine. I'm avoiding you because I don't know what to think about this whole thing, I followed you because I was worried about you and I let you kiss me because…just because I did.**

_Just because! What kind of answer is that?_

**I answered your questions James, now answer mine.**

_I defended you because no one should talk to you like that, like you don't matter, because you do matter. And I kissed you because it felt like the right thing to do at the moment._

**And now? Does it seem like it was the right thing to do now?**

_Well I don't know because you won't talk to me about it so I don't know if it was or if it wasn't. _

**I want to talk to you. I just don't want to hurt our friendship.**

_How would talking hurt our friendship?_

**I don't know. I just know I already lost my dad and Lois this year and I don't think I could stand to lose anyone else.**

_You're not gonna lose me Mace._

The bell rang just as Maci read James' note. She looked up at him and then back down quickly. Shoving the piece of parchment into her bag, she stood and headed out of the classroom. A moment later James and Chase fell into step beside her.

"I saw some furious note scribbling in there. I assume you two worked whatever was going on out and we can stop with this ridiculous ignoring each other thing?" Chase inquired and both Maci and James nodded.

As the trio walked down the halls, Maci couldn't stop the doubt from creeping into her head. Had they really worked anything out? Sure they had both put some stuff out there, but nothing had been resolved.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

By that Saturday things between Maci and James had returned to some semblance of normal and everyone have begun to fall back into their regular patterns again. Dom and Maci had been holed up in the Room of Requirement for the past hour, enjoying their weekly reading session together. It had been a while since the two girls had been able to enjoy this tradition between Maci's dad dying and then her and Louis breaking up, so both of them were taking full advantage of it.

Maci was deep in the grips of The House of Hades, a book she had borrowed from Chase, when Dom said her name, "Mace…Maci...Maci can you hear me?" The blonde asked, reaching out to shake Maci's arm.

"What?" Maci asked, looking up from the book in confusion.

"I wanted to talk to you." Dom told her, pointedly closing her own book in hopes that Maci would take the hint.

Reluctantly Maci stuck her brook stick bookmark into the page she was reading, before closing it, "What do you want to talk about Dom?" She asked, even though there was already a sneaking suspicion in the back of her mind she knew what her best friends choice of topic would be.

"Well we never got a chance to talk about what happened with you and James and I wanted to hear the details about it. I mean I am your best friend. Chase should not know more about it than I should." Dom pointed out with a smile on her face, letting Maci know she wasn't upset that she had told Chase first.

Shaking her head Maci marveled for a second about how well she knew Dom, "Well after James and Louis got into a fight James ended up leaving your party and I followed him. And then we talked and I told him Louis and I never slept together and then he kissed me."

"Wait what, back up sweetheart what did you tell him?"

Maci sighed, she didn't particularly want to relive that day yet again, "What Louis started in on me at the party he accused me of sleeping with him to get my spot on the team and that was right before James hit him. So I thought James had heard him say that and I don't know it felt like it was important to tell James I didn't do that with Louis." She blushed, ducking her head and staring at her lap.

"My brother is the biggest ass in the whole frickin' world," Dom ground out from between gritted teeth.

"Just let it go Dom." Maci sighed, "Merlin knows that's what I've had to do with all of his crap."

Dom was quiet for a minute before speaking again, "So when James kissed you was there a spark?"

"What?"

"A spark, did it make you feel something?"

"I don't know," Maci mumbled, biting her bottom lip, "I mean it definetly wasn't bad, but I was kind of shocked he kissed me at all so nothing was really registering."

"Well did you like it?" Dom inquired, leaning forward on the sofa she had been sitting on eager for Maci response."

"I guess…I just have never thought of James like that. And I'm almost positive he's never thought of me like that. The whole thing just sort of came out of the blue. But now it's over. So there's no point in thinking about it anymore." Maci concluded putting a cap on the conversation.

From the look in Dom's eyes there was more the blonde wanted to say on the topic, but thankfully, for once, she seemed to respect the fact that Maci didn't want to talk about it anymore. So Maci opened her book up again and disappeared into the world of the underworld.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"Maci?" Chase asked James for what felt like the ten billionth time, "You've had a thing for Maci all these years and I never knew about it?"

James banged his head against the table he and Chase were sitting at in the Gryffindor Common Room, "Yes Chase and now for merlin's sake will you please stop asking that question?" He pleaded.

"I can ask you that question all I want mate. For six years you've had a crush on this girl, one of my best mates, and you never ever told me." Chase shook his head, "My god you must have dated hundreds of other girls-"

"Not hundreds. You make me sound like a man whore or something." James interrupted indignantly, but Chase ignored him.

"-And now we find out all this time you have been madly in love with Maci. Merlin, are all those girls going to hate her when they find out."

James looked up, "They aren't going to find out." He told Chase sharply.

"Well of course they are, once you and Maci start going steady the rumor mill is going to start running full speed, especially since she just broke up with Louis."

"What do you mean when we start going steady?" James asked.

"Going steady means when a girl and a guy decide to-" Chase began but James cut him off.

"I know what going steady means you nimbus. But Maci and I are not going to start dating." James told Chase, who gave him a look of utter surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because she isn't interested in me like that and she doesn't even know about the whole me having a thing for her…thing….so yeah." James muttered, picking at the threads on the chair he was sitting on.

"Wait how do you know she's not interested in you?" Chase asked.

"Well I kissed her and then she ran away from me, so I decided to take the hint."

"Jamesie, Jamesie, Jamesie," The other boy shook his head in almost a pitying manner.

"What?" James snapped angrily.

"You kissed Maci completely out of the blue, right after basically defending her honor against her ex-boyfriend, who oh wait, just happens to be your cousin. She was confused and freaked out."

James gave Chase a suspicious look, "How do you know all this?"

"You mean beside basic common sense?" Chase asked and James scowled at him, "She talked to me. As you may remember she and I are quite good friends as well."

"What also did she say?" He asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Can't tell you mate, that wouldn't be fair to Maci now would it?"

"Chase!"

Chase raised his hands in defense, "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist. I won't tell you what she said to me, but I will tell you this."

"Okay."

Chase looked James directly in the eyes, letting his friend know how deadly serious he was about what he was going to say next, "You need to make up your mind with her. You need to either take the chance and tell Mace how you feel or you need to back off completely. No more of this surprise snogging and then awkward silences. You have to go back to the way it was before." He paused here to let this sink in, "Because the last thing Maci needs is another guy jerking her around."

After Chase was finished James nodded, "I know." He murmured, staring down at his feet. He knew what he needed to do. He had known from the moment he kissed Maci. Now all it was, was a matter of getting up the courage to do what needed to be done.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone,**

**For what feels like the millionth time I want to apologize for the wait between chapters. I won't make any excuses, except to say that life, at the moment, is very crazy for me. There's a lot going on and I'm just trying to sort it all out. But none of that is important right now. What is important is that I have finished the next chapter of the Potter's Curse. Only one more chapters to go guys…can you believe it? I can't. Well enough of this depressing crap and on to the story…**

**Love,**

**TheWordsIWrite**

**Chapter 15**

**Decision Time**

The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur of homework and studying, there was no time for any leftover awkwardness between James and Maci. But that didn't mean it still wasn't there. In the library study sessions, long after Chase and Dom had left to do who knows what, it was always there hovering in the air between them. Neither of them spoke of it and they both tried their best to ignore it and pretend everything was normal.

So that was how Maci found herself sitting underneath a willow tree with James on a beautiful May morning. Their text books were spread out in front of them and they were both trying to finish an overly complicated Potions essay that was due the next day.

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible as to save this till the last minute Mace." James whined, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands vigorously over his face, "You are supposed to the person I can depend upon to copy off of when I procrastinate."

"I offer you my sincerest apologies." Maci said dryly, scratching away at the piece of parchment in front of her.

They went back to work silently, but a few minutes later James threw down his quill, "This is taking forever." He complained, flopping backwards into the grass and stretching his long limbs.

Shaking her head, Maci glanced over at James with thinly veiled annoyance, "Well geez, let me see maybe if you whined less and worked more you would be done by now."

"I don't have the energy to keep up a witty banter with you Morton." He told her, waving a lazy hand in her general direction, "So get your barbs in while you can."

"Don't tempt my Potter." She muttered, gnawing on the end of her quill as she bent over her essay.

"You know that is a truly disgusting habit Mace."

"Are you trying to be annoying?"

"I'm bored and I don't want to do homework or study anymore."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes I am. Can we take a break?"

"Fine." Maci sighed setting aside her parchment and lying beside James on the grass, "Are you happy now?"

"I will be happy when finals are over and summer holidays are here."

Maci laughed, "You, James Potter, are a hard person to please."

"What can I say my expectations are high?" James titled his head so he could smirk over at Maci.

In the sunlight filtering down through the branches of the willow trees James face was almost glowing and Maci's breath caught in her throat. In that moment there was something about that face that she had been looking at for the past six years, that was new and different and wonderful all at the same time. It made the contents of her stomach explode into a thousand fluttering butterfly wings, it made a blush rise into her cheeks, it made a smile come to her lips…and it scarred her. Merlin did it scare her.

What was going on in her head? Where were these thoughts coming from? And why were they coming at all? This was James. She didn't feel that way about him? Did she? If she was honest with herself…if she was honest with herself she had no idea how she felt anymore. But still there was something there? Wasn't there

"Maci?" James asked, interrupting Maci's internal battle.

Hastily she sat up and scooted her books back on to her lap, "Okay break's over. Back to work now."

Sitting up as well James gave her a confused look, "But we just started the break. It can't be over."

"It can be and it is. We have to much work to do to take a break."

James rolled his eyes, but halfheartedly picked up his paper, "Fine. But after we finished with this essay we go back into the castle for some lunch. Okay?"

Maci nodded, but didn't look at him, "Sure. Sounds good."

An hour or so later, after the potions essays were done and over with, James and Maci were on the steps leading up to the castle when James stopped in his tracks.

"Oh I almost forgot." He said reaching into his bag and pulling out a familiar paperback book, "I finished this last night and thought you might want it back." He told Maci, tossing her the book.

Maci caught it and glanced at the cover, "This is **The Fault in Our Stars**. It's Chase's book. Why don't you just give it to him?" She asked.

As Maci glanced from the book back to James, she realized the dark haired boy looked nervous. He was leaning back on his heels and running a hand repeatedly though his hair, making it stick up on end even more so than normal.

"Oh. I forgot it was one of Chase's." He told her, but somehow Maci didn't quite believe him.

Deciding to give James the benefit of the doubt though she nodded in thanks, "Well I'll give it to him next time I see him."

As they began walking up the stairs again James was still running a hand through his hair, "You know Mace, before you give it back to Chase you should reread Gus' whole thing to Hazel at the end. It might have some new meaning to you now or something."

Maci gave James a quizzical look, "What are you talking about James."

"I don't know," James said, his face flushing, "I just though I understood it better after I read it a couple times."

"Hmm." Maci said thoughtfully pursing her lips, "I'll look at it again then I guess."

James nodded, "Good."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Later that night after dinner Maci plunked her school bag onto one of the tables at the back of the library. Dom and Chase both looked up startled from the textbooks they had been pouring over, "Hey guys." She greeted them, pulling out one of the empty chairs at the table and sitting down.

"Hey Mace." Chase said, looking back at his book and blinking tiredly.

"Where's James?" Maci asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out her charms textbook.

Chase frowned, "I thought he was coming with you?"

"No I haven't seen him since we had lunch."

Turning in his seat to look at his girlfriend Chase asked Dominique, "Dom, you know where James is?"

Dom didn't look up from the Transfiguration book she was taking notes from. The blonde looked disheveled in a way Maci only saw her during finals season. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head and the only make-up that adorned her face was the smudges of left over mascara.

"Dominique." Chase said louder this time, which earned him an angry hiss from Madam Pence.

This time Dom did look up at him through eyes that looked more than a little glazed, "Hmm?"

"Do you know where James is?" Chase asked.

"Who?" Dom blinked back at him, before scowling and turning back to her textbooks.

Reaching over Chase gently rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders, "Yeah even if she did know where he was she couldn't tell us. I think we might have lost her to finals fever."

"Her and half the rest of the student body."

"Only half?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, "That's an awfully optimistic statistic you got there Mace."

Maci snorted, "Well what can I say? I'm a glass half full kind of person."

"I think I'd probably laugh if my brain wasn't so full of Divination gibberish."

"Why are you even still taking that class?"

"Because I got an O in it in my O. and I want to keep my options open."

"So does that mean one of the options on your list is to be a great diviner?" Maci asked with more than a hint of disdain in her tone.

Chase waggled a disapproving finger at his red headed friend, "Just because you suck at divination missy, doesn't mean you need to ruin it for the rest of us."

"I don't suck at it." Maci grumbled, flipping open her text book.

"Sure." Chase said, in that familiar sarcastic tone that drove Maci up the wall sometimes.

The two lapsed into silence as each became absorbed in their own textbook. Soon the only sound between the three was the scribbling of their quills against the parchment in front of them. About an hour or so passed in this way, before Dom suddenly whipped her head up to look at Maci, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Maci did you bring your potions textbook, I just remembered there's an essay due tomorrow that I completely spaced about and mine is all the way in my dorm room." Dom said quickly, her voice breathy and panicked.

"Yeah sure Dom. I have it and my notes and my essay if you want to look over them to." Maci told Dom quickly, picking her bag off the group where she had set it and beginning to rummage through it.

Finding her potions textbook and notes Maci pulled it out of the depths of her beg, knocking something else out with it, "Here you go Dom." Maci said, placing the stuff before a slightly less panicked Dominique.

"Maci you are the most beautiful human being I have ever known. Do you know that?" Dom told Maci, giving her a look of adoration.

"Yeah. I know I'm a life saver, because I actually remember to do my homework." Maci grumbled, banding over to pick up the thing she had knocked out of her bag. As she snatched it from where it had fallen underneath the table she realized it was** The Fault in Our Stars.** Setting it down on the table in front of her Maci stared at the cover for a minute before opening the book.

_'What was the part James had told her to read again?'_ She wondered to herself, biting her bottom lip as she thought. _'Oh yeah Gus' whole monologue/eulogy at the end.' _Picking the book up in her hands and propping herself up on her elbows Maci flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for. But when she looked at the words there, something wasn't right. Stuck in the middle of the page, where Augustus had begun his last love letter to Hazel Grace, was the first love letter Maci had ever received

_**Even with all their faults the stars are truly beautiful, just like you. Come see them (and me) from the Astronomy tower at eight o'clock tonight.**_

Was scrawled in a familiar print across a thick piece of parchment. Maci read the words twice her mouth slowly formed each word as what their meaning sank in. Once she had comprehended what was going on she looked up, "Chase what time is it?" She asked him and when he didn't respond immediately she snapped again, "Chase what time is it?"

"Hold up Mace, don't get your knickers in a twist Maci. Merlin you are the most impatient girl I have ever-"

"Chase the time." Maci repeated anxiously.

"It's 8:15." He told her glancing at her watch, "What's going on? Why do you look so panicked? And hey isn't that my book?"

Maci chose to ignore the succession of questions that poured out Chase's mouth. Instead she pushed herself back from the table, "Yes it is your book. Here take it." She told him throwing **The Fault in Our Stars **at him, "I don't know if I'll be back before the library closes so can you just take my books up to the common room with you?"

"Yeah I guess. But Mace I don't understand what's going on?" Chase asked looking at Maci with a bewildered expression.

"I don't know. I just have to go." Maci told him, before walking quickly out of the library.

As Maci half walked half sprinted up the many flights of stairs to the Astronomy Tower questions whipped around in her head at lightning speed. _'Why had James written that note to her? Why did he want to see her up on the Astronomy tower? Had he really called her beautiful while simultaneously saying that she had faults?' _These were just a few of the things that plagued Maci as she reached the door that lead to Astronomy tower.

Her hand hesitated on the knob for a moment before she grasped it tightly and turned. The door swung open onto one of the most beautiful scenes Maci had ever seen in her life. The Astronomy Tower was covered in candles. They covered every available surface, excluding a small path that lead into the center of the room. They hovered in the air both inside and outside of the tower. They were everywhere and it took Maci a minute to take it all in.

"Mace?" James' voice said. Until he spoke Maci hadn't even seen him standing there in the center of it all. But there he was, standing with his hands in his pockets a nervous smile on his face.

"Did you do all of this?" Maci asked him, her voice hitching a little.

In the light of the candles Maci could see a small flush come to James' cheeks, "Yeah." He mumbled, looking down at the ground. Then again stronger, this time looking at her, "Yeah I did."

For a long second Maci looked around, slowly turning in place so she could take in every detail of the tower. Finally looking back at James she asked, "Why?"

The light from the candles was reflected back at James in Maci's big green eyes, which were still wide from surprise. And he paused looking at her in a way Maci was far from accustomed to.

"Because," He began quietly, "You're the most beautiful, funny, sarcastic, witty and compassionate person I know. And…and I'm in love with you and I had this whole entire thing planned out to say, but in the end what it boils down to is that I love you. Maybe that sounds crazy and insane, but it's true."

Maci blinked at him, her mouth slightly parted in complete surprise, "This is crazy." She murmured half to herself and half to James, "This is…we're us…You've dated like hundreds of other girls…how…" She rambled, an incoherent string of words tumbling from her lips.

"I have not dated hundreds of girls. Why does everyone keep saying that?" James grumbled, scowling briefly before coming back to what they were actually talking about, "No, but that's not the point. The point is it's you Mace. It's been you from the start."

Her head was spinning. Maybe it was the flickering light of the candles making it happen or maybe it was the words coming out of James' mouth. Words that she had never in her wildest dreams imagined him saying.

There was a part of Maci that wanted to believe that this whole thing, the kiss, the note, the candles, was all a cruel joke. At least then she could be mad. At least then she could have a clear grasp on what was happening and how she should react. However another part of her, the voice of reason, knew that it wasn't a mean spiteful prank. Because this was James. Funny, kind, charismatic, always there for her James and he would never do that to her. He would never hurt her like that.

Which meant this was real. That James was really standing there. In the middle of the most romantic gesture anyone had ever done for, telling her he loved her, "James…" Maci began, but she trailed off not knowing where that sentence was going to go.

James took a few long strides so that he was standing right in front of Maci. Reaching out, he took her hands in his own. Resting in the palms of James large tan hands, Maci's own looked doll like and fragile.

"Maci I know this is a lot to take in. But I can't deny that there's been something between us for a while now and I thought you noticed it to."

"I don't know James." Maci said, looking down at their intertwined hands, "This is…I don't know if this is a good idea. We're friends, we've been friends for so long and I don't want to ruin that. Not again."

"I'm not my cousin Mace. I am not Louis." James told her kindly, but firmly, "I get it if you don't want this. Want us. But please don't just say no because you're scarred of losing our friendship, because I am not going anywhere."

Biting her bottom lip Maci continued to stare at their hands, "I'm not scared." She whispered, but she was lying and James knew it. He always knew.

"Don't lie to me." He shook his head, trying to catch her eye, but she avoided his gaze, "Look Maci. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you've felt nothing between us. If you feel nothing right now standing here. Then I will walk away from this. I won't ever say anything about it again if that's what you really want."

It seemed like a long time that they both stood there, Maci staring at the floor, James starring at Maci. In her heart Maci was fully aware of the fact that the way she cared about James had grown to be much more than platonic, but was she really to take this plunge. Was she really ready for this? The doubts ran through her head and as she looked up into James' face she watched him brace himself for what she was about to say, "I…" She began, but then dropped her head again, "I can't. I don't want to walk away from this." Maci admitted, lifting her head a little to look at James through a curtain of hair.

A smile broke across James' face and it lit the room in a way a hundred candles never could, "Is that a yes then?" Can we give this, give us, a try?" He asked, his voice cracking relief.

Smiling back at him, Maci nodded her head, "Yes." She said simply.

James pulled Maci into him, letting go of her hands so he could wrap his arms tightly around her. Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, Maci buried her head in his shoulder. The two had hugged hundreds of times over the years, but this was different and a different Maci could get used to.

When the two finally pulled a part they were both still smiling, "You had me worried there for a minute Mace."

"Well what can I say? I like to keep you on your toes." Maci teased and James chuckled.

"That you do."

Looking around the tower room Maci marveled again at the sheer amount of candles there, "How long did it take you to do this?" She asked.

"Like a half an hour. Thank god for magic because if I had had to do this the muggle way it would have taken forever," James shook his head also looking around the room. Then looking back down at her his smile softened, "But it still would have been worth it."

Flushing Maci glanced down and away from James' intense gaze, "What are you going to do with all the candles?"

"Ahh the question I was waiting for!" James exclaimed, his smile going from loving to mischievous in a split second, "Watch this." Pulling his wand out of his back pocket James waved it muttering a couple words Maci couldn't quite make out.

Once he was done all the candles flew into the air and off the side of the tower. Grabbing Maci's hand James tugged her over to the wall of the tower that faced out onto Hogwarts' front lawn. As she leaned over the edge Maci could see the letters N/A emblazoned by the candles on the side of the tower.

"Nice."

"They're ever burning candles to." James told her, obviously very pleased with himself, "And I used a very complicated sticking charm on them so it should take Flitwick at least a couple days to remove them." Maci shook her head in wonderment, "You can say it Mace. It's okay. You're boyfriend's a genius."

Maci snorted, "I am never saying that."

"It was worth a try. Now c'mon it's getting late and I still have homework to do." James said swinging Maci's hand as they walked out of the tower.

The walk back to the common room was mostly quiet both Maci and James lost in their own thoughts. But when they were a couple corridors away Maci turned to James, "Hey James can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He teased and she rolled her eyes, "Sorry, sure go ahead."

"Earlier you said that it had been me from the start. What did you mean?"

As she watched him, Maci saw a flush of red come across James' normally cool countenance, "Let's just say I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Maci's brow wrinkled, "How long?"

"First year." James mumbled, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"Wow." His answer caught Maci off guard and for a moment all she could so was blink up at him, "Why didn't you ever say anything?" She finally asked.

Reaching up James ran a long fingered hand through his hair, "You were obviously hung up on Louis. I didn't really have a chance."

Maci nodded. It was true she had been so obviously and obliviously in love with Louis for so long and she had probably missed out on a bunch of great guys because of it. She had almost missed out on James. These thoughts ran through Maci's head as the she and James stopped in front of the portrait hole.

"There's probably still a bunch of people in the common room." James said looking down at Maci.

"Yep. With finals and all." She agreed.

"So I'm gonna do this out here." He told her, before bending down and pressing his lips to hers. This kiss was different than the one in Hogsmede. Slower and softer like they had all the time in the world. Which, Maci realized, they did.

When James pulled away he rested his forehead against Maci's, "Now that's something I'm going to be able to get used to." He teased, but there was a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"Me to."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Even When The Night Changes**

Time didn't stop around them, there was no drastic change, no one treated them any differently. Maci Morton and James Potter were an item and that was that. People made note of it and moved on with their lives. There were a couple reasons for this reaction. It could have been due to the fact that finals week had finally descended upon them or maybe it was because people genuinely didn't care. Even Dominique had kept her freak out to a minimum, but Maci suspected that was due to the fact that Dom has seen this as a long time coming. Well whatever the reason for people's calm reaction to James and her dating, Maci was certainly not going to complain about it.

Finals week flew by quickly. Once it started everything was a frantic rush of parchment, tests, books and quills, with few pauses in between for interaction between the students. More often than not during their first week being an official couple Maci found herself only seeing James when they were studying or during exams or at meals. But all of that was over now. Maci had taken her last exam and was ready to head up to the Room of Requirement where she knew James, Dom and Chase would be waiting for her with a few bottles of butterbeer and maybe even some firewhisky if James had been able to talk the bartender at the Hogshead into it.

When she arrived at the room she found Dom and Chase already draped over one of the sofas both with open bottles of butterbeer in their hands. On the floor next to Chase sat a chessboard on which he and James were involved in a heated match. Looking up and seeing Maci a wide smile spread across James' face, making Maci blush. She still wasn't used to having him use that smile on her or used to it affecting her like it did.

"Come sit." James said by way of greeting, patting the floor next to him. Tossing her bag onto one of the empty arm chairs Maci did so. Once she was beside him James wrapped an arm around her resting his fingers on her waist and making Maci shiver, "How was your Ancient Runes exam?" He asked her softly, leaning in so he could rest his forehead against hers.

"Good." Maci told him, also whispering, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Good." He repeated before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Oi, love bird make your move or get a room." Chase snapped at James good naturedly, "I know you want to prolong your defeat but that is not the way to do it."

Turning away from Maci with an easy smile James glanced down at the chessboard, "I thought I'd give you time to try and find a way out before I whip your ass." He told the other boy, moving one of his pieces, Maci couldn't remember chess terms for the life of her, towards one of Chase's.

The boys went on playing and trash talking while Dominique and Maci talked quietly about Victoire and Teddy's wedding. Once James finally beat Chase, the chess board was put away and Maci and he moved back onto one of the large over stuffed arm chairs.

"Are you guys coming to Louis' graduation tomorrow?" Dom asked, "I'm his sister so I sort of have to go but I didn't know if any of you were."

James frowned slightly at the mention of his cousin's name but nodded his head, "We'll be there." Was all he said and Maci nodded in silent agreement.

After that the group fell into a comfortable silence. Maci liked it when they were all together like this. It was peaceful and comforting that they could all be together and yet so completely lost in their own worlds.

James' arm shifted from where it had been resting around Maci's waist and seconds later she felt his finger gently running through he hair. Maci closed her eyes, enjoying the new sensation. A little while later a memory flashed in her mind and she smiled.

"I thought I told you never to touch my hair again." She told him quietly so Chase and Dom couldn't hear.

"Hmm?" James asked calloused fingers still methodically stroking Maci's hair.

"I said I thought I told you never to touch my hair again. You know after you turned it green?" She repeated herself a little louder this time.

James' finger stilled briefly in their stroking while he laughed. It was a deep laugh Maci thought, so deep that he could feel the vibrations in his chest with her head resting on his shoulder. She mentally added this to the list of things she had learned about james in the pas week that she hadn't known before. When he finished laughing he began to twirl a long stranf of red hair around his fingers.

"I had almost forgotten about that." He murmured softly.

Maci tilted her head up so she could see his face. There was a fond smile on it as he looked down at her, his deep brown eyes meeting her own, "It kind of feels like a lifetime ago." Maci agreed.

From across the room Maci heard someone chuckle and she turned to see Chase staring at them from his sofa, with an asleep Dominique on his lap, "What?" She asked.

Chase shook his head a bemused look on his handsome features, "It's just I never expected this to happen and now that it has I realize that everyone should have known it would from the start."

A soft smile spread across Maci's face and if she wouldn't have squished her best friend in the process she would have jumped up and hugged the boy. But since she couldn't instead she said, "Thank you Chase." He seemed to understand because he nodded, giving Maci a smile.

"So what are you going to do with that one?" James asked, tilting his head towards the sleeping Dom.

Chase looked down at his girlfriend with a tender look that Maci still wasn't used to seeing on his normally not so serious face, "I think I'll just stay here with her tonight. There's no way I could get her into Ravenclaw Dormitory, let alone up to her room, and I don't want to leave her by herself."

Maci felt James' muscles tighten beneath her and she subtly took his hand and squeezed it softly, "Bestfriend time. Not over protective cousin time." She whispered softly in his ear.

Taking a deep breath, James nodded, "Sounds like a good idea," He said to Chase and then to Maci much more quietly, "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." She told him, covering her mouth as an unexpected yawn came upon her.

James ran a hand through his dark hair giving Maci the same tender look Chase had been giving Dominique moments before, "I think we should probably get you up to bed." He

"Merlin James you sound like your my mother." She retorted, but was to tired to put her normal attitude into the sentence. In all honesty she was tired, this week has drained her and now that it was over she could almost think of nothing better to do then curl up in her bed. Almost. The one thing that sounded better than her comfortable four poster bed was spending as much time in James' arms as possible.

"I do not sound like your mother. I sound like your boyfriend who cares that you get enough sleep."

"But I'm not-" Maci protested, another yawn interrupting her sentence and completely disproving her sentence.

"Alright that's it. We're going up to Gryffindor Tower."

"But I'm to tired to walk all that way."

James chuckled, "A minute ago you said you weren't tired. Now you're to tired to walk. What one is it Mace?" Not having a decent answer to his question Maci chose to just pout her way through her lack of words. This choice earned her another chuckle from James, "Alright I'll tell you what? How about I carry you? That way you won't really have to get, much less exert any energy?" He suggested.

"James you don't have to do that." Maci told him quickly, "I'm way to heavy for that."

Her boyfriend made a sound that sounded suspiciously like 'Pft', but Maci wasn't quite sure, "Please," James began standing up, scooping Maci into his arms as he went, "You are light as a feather."

Despite herself Maci giggled which made James beam, "Night Chase." Maci said as James began their way towards the door. When there was no response she turned her head so she could look over James' shoulder. Chase was sound asleep with Dom cuddled against his chest, one arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

"They are so perfect together." Maci murmured and James turned as well to glance at his best friend and cousin.

"They are." He agreed.

They were silent on the walk back to Gryffindor Tower. When they crossed into the common room James gently set Maci down on her feet, making sure she was steady before letting her go.

"Well goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow at the graduation." James told her, bending down to kiss her gently on the lips, before turning towards the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Maci held on to his shirt sleeve not letting him go, "Mace I'm kind of gonna need that arm." He joked.

Hastily Maci let go of her arms, "James can you...could we just hang out down here on the sofas. I just feel like I've hardly seen you this week and I know we're both tired but..." Maci trailed off not sure what should come after the but.

"Of course." He said, taking her hand and pulling her over to one of the larger sofas. He laid down and made room so that Maci could lay between his legs with her head resting on his chest. Once they were both situated, he let his hand tangle in her red locks like it had been in the Room of Requirement.

"I love this, us" James said in hushed tones, even though there was no one around to hear them.

The words made Maci's stomach burst into butterflies and made the tips of her fingers and toes tingly and it took her a long moment before she had enough composure to say, "Me to." And by then James was already asleep.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Maci woke up the next morning in her bed. She had no idea how she got there, but she was glad she wasn't in the common room. Last night it had sounded like a great idea to fall asleep in James' arms, but in the long run the rumors that would have gone around when they were found in the morning wouldn't have been worth it. Or maybe they would have Maci wasn't quite sure.

Reluctantly Maci pushed herself out of bed. Normally, on a Saturday morning such as this one, she would have much rather spent a long time in bed. Today however was not a day for thinking and dozing. It was Louis' graduation and even though the official ceremony wouldn't begin until after lunch, the Weasley/Potter gang was showing up early. In fact by the time on her watch James' parents would be at the castle in little under two hours.

Methodically Maci went about her morning routine. The only difference being she went a little heavier on the make-up and charmed her hair straight for the special occasion. By the time she slipped on her long flowy white sundress there was only an hour and a half till James' parents arrived and Maci realized she better hurry down to the Great Hall if she wanted any breakfast.

When she got down the stairs she was surprised to see James sitting in one of the arm chairs by the portrait hole. Upon seeing Maci he rose giving her a smile he now seemed only to reserve for her. Biting her bottom lip Maci crossed the room to him. Once she was within arm's reach James reached out and pulled her to him, "Good morning. You look beautiful." He murmured leaning down so he could rest his forehead against hers.

"Good morning and thank you." Maci whispered back, feeling the flush burn in her cheeks.

James pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Maci's lips, which only made the red in her cheeks darken. As they made their way out of the portrait hole, hand in hand, James smiled down at Maci.

"You know you're pretty cute when you blush."

Maci raised an eyebrow at him, "Just when I blush?"

"You're right. I meant to say: You're pretty cute when I make you blush." James corrected himself. Caught off guard but James' statement Maci laughed and swatted him on the arm, "And you are downright gorgeous when I make you laugh."

"With all these compliments Potter I might start get to get the idea you actually like me." Maci cautioned him jokingly.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself Morton." James teased, as they stepped into the Great Hall.

"Wouldn't dream of it Potter." She continued with the joke making both of them laugh.

"Well don't you two both look chipper this morning." Dominique said by way of greeting as Maci and James sat down at the Gryffindor table, "Any particular reason?" She suggestively joked winking at the couple.

Maci rolled her eyes, while James asked his cousin, "Don't you have your own house table to sit at?"

Dom rolled her eyes right back at the two of them, "Yes I do, but my boyfriend is here." She informed James cooley gesturing a very tired looking Chase, "And he isn't really fully functioning yet this morning."

Turning to Chase Maci looked him over, "He does looked rather haggard this morning." She agreed, "Any particular reason why. He has seen later nights, with much more alcohol and much earlier mornings."

Dom shook her head, "I don't know."

"That is bs." Chase grumbled and his girlfriend whipped her head around to glare at him, "What it is!" He exclaimed, "Your best friend kicks like hell when she sleeps." Chase informed Maci in such an earnest and pained toned that the redhead had to hold back a giggle.

"Does she now?" Maci asked in a bemused tone.

"Yes and I have the bruises to prove it." Chase said solemnly.

The rest of breakfast past much like this. With little squabbles and conversations and fights breaking out intermittency. Maci and James didn't get up from the table until eleven when they saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter walking up the castle's front steps.

James and Maci pushed themselves up from the table so they could meet his parents at the front doors. When Ginny saw Maci a wide smile spread across her face and she embraced her tightly, "James wrote me and told me all about it." She said softly in Maci's ear, which made Maci smile a smile almost as wide as James' mum's. It seemed so incredibly sweet to her that James had written his mum about her.

When Ginny pulled away from Maci she looked as if she was going to say something else, but Albus and his girlfriend Addie came through the doors of the Great Hall significantly distracting her. The rest of the afternoon leading up to Louis' graduation Maci and James spent with his parents and siblings, talking and chatting like nothing had changed. Nothing except for the fact that now James' arm was around Maci's waist or his hand interlocked with hers. All good changes and Maci was grateful for that.

Louis' graduation ceremony was nice. He had been made valedictorian of his class and when he stood to give his speech Maci wasn't anywhere close to expecting the words that came out of his mouth.

"Thank you all for coming out and being here today," He began looking out over the crowd, "When I sat down to write this speech I didn't reflect over the hard work it had taken me to get this title of valedictorian. No when I sat down to write this speech I realized all the mistakes I made and the people I lost trying to fight my way to be the best. I realized that I had given up a lot more worthwhile things, such as friendships and a beautiful girl, so that I could be the top of my class and the best quidditch player. And for what? To be able to say I was valedictorian of my class? To make a quidditch team? And the more I thought about the more I realized in my short time as an adult I had already made many poor decisions. So even though I know it's not the conventional thing to do I wanted to use this speech to apologize to all the people I have hurt this year and to promise that as I go into the real world I will take the lessons I have learned here, not only in class but outside of it, to guide me through the rest of my life. Thank you."

Right before he sat down Louis looked at Maci and there eyes locked. Maci had looked into Louis' eyes a lot over the past six years and more so this past on than ever and she had never seen the look she saw there now before. Remorse. So she decided to take the high road and gave him a small nod as if to say 'I forgive you'.

The ceremony was over fairly quickly after that. But then of course there were pictures to take and people to hug and eyes to dry so by the time the graduates and their families made it to the nice outside dinner the Hogwarts kitchens had provided the sun was already setting. But the party didn't end there, at least not for the students, no Maci was up till dawn that night in Gryffindor common room with the rest of the Gryffindors as tearful goodbyes were exchanged and many drunken stories told. By the time she did finally stumble into bed she was barely awake enough to realize that she had finally completed her second to last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The next morning went by all too quickly. The girls in Maci's dorm ran around frantically making sure all their belongings were where the should be. Maci herself sat on her bed looking around at the chaos. She has seen it at the end of last year, and the year before that and the year before that, but those years she had always been a part of it. Fluttering around in a last minute packing frenzy, wildly making sure she wasn't going to leave something behind. Never in her six years at Hogwarts had she been this prepared. It was strange, a definite change.

Change. Something that Maci had learned a lot about in the past year. In the space of just nine months she had lost so much. Her friendship with Louis, love, her father and the ache was still there, there was no doubt that Maci could still feel it. But it was far out shadowed by all the happiness the changes had brought along with them. So yes, this year had changed a lot in her life, but she realized now that she would never go back even if she could.

"Maci time to go." One of the girls said, as she walked past Maci's bed and out the door.

Maci looked up surprised to find that all the frantic movements had ceased and she was now alone in her dorm room. Picking up her bag, she looked on last time around that room that had been her home for the past year, before closing the door behind her. In the common room James and Chase were waiting for her.

As she approached James reached out and took ahold of Maci's free hand, "You ready to go?" He asked, bending down to kiss her lips.

Maci sighed, "Yeah...I just can't believe this year is through."

"I know." Chase agreed as they stepped through the portrait hole, "It flew by so quickly."

The trio met up with Dom out in front of the castle by the carriages and from their the transition to the train was easy. This as a ride they had all traveled many times over the past years, but this time there was something somber to it. Or that was how Maci felt, maybe she was just crazy though.

After the first two hours both James and Chase had fallen asleep, both exhausted from the late night of partying before and the early morning they had been forced to endure. Maci and Dom hadn't spoken much since the boys had dozed off each lost in their own thoughts.

"Can you believe we'll only ride on this train two more times?" Dominique asked out of the silence, her voice quiet so as not to wake the sleeping boys.

"Well," Maci began, "If you could the Christmas Holidays we technically have four more rides on this train."

"You know what I mean. You don't have to be such a smart ass about it." Dom told Maci, but she smiling so Maci knew she wasn't really all that annoyed.

Dom looked around the carriage and Maci saw a little sadness in her best friend's eyes, "It's all going to be different next year isn't it?" Dominique asked softly, "Louis won't be here and we'll all be seventh years. On our way to being grown-ups."

Chuckling softly Maci reached over and took Dom's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I don't know about you or me, but I can definitely tell you these two," She nodded with her head towards James and Chase, "Are no where near on their ways to becoming grow-ups."

The two girls laughed and then fell back into their comfortable silence until the train started to come to a halt. Gently they woke James and Chase who were both a little embarrassed for their falling asleep. They unloaded off the train with the rest of the students and soon found themselves standing on the platform.

Off to her left Maci could see her mom waiting for her and somewhere off to her left she had caught a glimpse of James' mom waiting for him and hi siblings. But James' hand on her arm stopped her from going anywhere. He turned her towards him so he could kiss her firmly on the lips.

"I'm gonna miss you." He murmured once he pulled away pressing his forehead against hers.

"James you'll see you in two weeks at the wedding." Maci murmured back softly, reaching up to gently touch his wild black hair.

"I know." He told her, "But I'm still gonna miss you."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Hey Everyone,**

**I can not believe it's over. I can not believe I actually finished this. I want thank everyone who has followed, favorited, read and reviewed this fanfiction for all of your support. I through in a playlist of songs that I listened to that make me think of this story and the characters in it so please go look at that. And don't worry guys Maci, James, Chase and Dom will all be back in the next book in The Potters' Curse Trilogy: Escaping The Curse.**

** Escaping The Curse will center around James' little brother Albus and his last year at Hogwarts. I hope to have the first chapter up by the 10th of February, so please keep an eyes out for it and check it out when I get it up!**

**Love,**

**TheWordsIWrite**


	17. The Potter's Curse Playlist

**The Potter's Curse Playlist**

**Cold As You **_**by Taylor Swift**_**:**

All I can say is this song is the embodiment of Maci's relationship with Louis.

**Forever and Almost Always **_**by Kate Voegele**_**:**

Another song that fits Maci and Louis very well, I could just see the progression of Maci's thoughts throughout her and Louis' relationships while I listened to this song.

**More Than This **_**by One Direction**_**:**

This song just speaks to how James feels as he is forced to stand on the side lines and watch Maci and Louis' relationship. He loves Maci and he knows Louis doesn't love her, at least not the right way, but there's nothing he can do.

**I'll Be **_**by Edwin McCain**_**:**

A very Maci and James song after their relationships with Jessica and Louis come to a crashing halt and their own personal romance begins to bloom. The lyric that particularly speaks me is from the chorus _"I'll be your crying shoulder…" _It reminds me of the scene at the end of Chapter 10 when James is holding Maci as she cries in the common room.

**The Moment I Knew **_**by Taylor Swift**_**:**

This song is perfect mainly because it almost perfectly describes Maci emotions with Louis not being at her birthday party. So I sort of just had to throw it on here.

**I Wanna Know You **_**by Hannah Montana**_**:**__

Okay, Okay I know Hannah Montana…but here me out. My little sister is about nine and she's become obsessed with the show and occasionally I'll get sucked in and watch an episode with her. Anyways that is how I heard this song and I was just like this is a song that sort of describes Dom's feelings for Chase. And the guy described in the song is very Chase-like.

**Lips Are Movin' **_**by Meghan Trainor**_**:**

Another good Maci and Louis song that's more upbeat than the others.

**Realize **_**by Colbie Calliet**_**:**

I thought that this was a cute not to serious song for Maci and James. It was good to listen to when writing James asking her out.

**Without A Word **_**by Birdy**_**:**

I thought this was sort of a good song for James when he asked Maci out or just how James felt about Maci in general. _'And you can tell the world that you're tired, but you're excuses they won't work, 'cause I know that you're lying.' _He could always tell when she was faking being happy or faking anything. Also the line _'Show me that you don't care and I'll stay here, if you prefer, yes I'll leave you without a word.'_ Really spoke to when he told her when he asked her out.

**Never Stop **_**by Safetysuit (Wedding Version)**_**:**

This song is just…I just love it. It's a good one for really any relationship in the story (well obviously not Maci and Louis :P) or any relationship in general.

**Colder Weather**_** by Zac Brown Band**_**:**

Okay so this one has nothing to do with the story. I just listened to it a lot while I was writing.


	18. Just A Little More

Hello Everyone,

Sorry I swear this is the last notification tagged onto the The Potter's Curse. I just wanted to let everyone who follows this story and doesn't already know that **ESCAPING THE CURSE'S first chapter is out**. I will hopefully be updating every Friday or every other Friday, which ever my schedule allows me to do at the time.

So please go check it out, read it, follow it, favorite and review it! Oh and while you're at it you should go check out The Potters' Curse Trilogy's blog. I can't put the link here but if you type **"THE POTTERS' CURSE TRILOGY"** into your handy dandy google search engine then it should be the second thing to pop up! On this blog there will be numerous amounts of things that you wouldn't see on fanfiction. A few examples being

Chapter Sneak Peaks (This will probably only happen when I haven't updated in a few weeks)

My dream character cast

Cover Art

Random scenes that I didn't end up putting in the actual story. (This will be a lot of Dom and Chase stuff and also some Louis groveling.)

And just funny one-shots I wrote about the trilogy in my spare time.

Lastly thank you all so much for reading and _(hopefully)_ faithfully following Maci, James, Chase and Dom to the end _(I was going to say Louis but no one cares about him)_. I hope you will all grow to love Albus, Willow, Addie, Rose and Scorpius as much, if not more, than their predecessors.

Lots of Love,

TheWordsIWrite


	19. JAMES AND MACI ONE SHOT

_Hey Guys,_

_ So I just posted a James and Maci one-shot! If you haven't been following my new story Escaping The Curse then shame on you! JUST KIDDING (but seriously go check it out)! Anyways if you haven't been following it then you might not know about the James and Maci one-shot I have been working on. So I just thought I would let all of you know._

_There are some details in there not only about James and Maci after Hogwarts, but also Dom and Chase! Also I decided to make it into a series of one-shots. One every month until Escaping The Curse is done. Then maybe I'll do a series of one-shots centered around Albus while I write Lily's story "The Curse in Reverse." If you have any ideas or particular one shots you want me to write just PM me and I will do my best to make it happen._

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_


	20. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey Guys,

So I just put up the first chapter of THE CURSE IN REVERSE. The third and last book in The Potters' Cure Trilogy. This one is about Lily Luna Potter and the events of her last year at Hogwarts. If you loved James and Albus' stories please go check it out.

Also I will be doing a couple of one shots about James and Albus so keep your eyes open for those.

Love,

TheWordsIWrite


End file.
